Returner of Dreams
by Aeterna Phantasia
Summary: As the war draws near and the appearance of new enemies, Noctis found himself being swelled by a strange feeling. NoctxOC. Chapter 31 is updated, finally.
1. Chapter 1

Woot! I'm getting goosebumps at writing this, since I didn't had PS3 which is my bad, I also only leaned to information Final Fantasy Wikia had. So yeah, NoctisxOC. I just don't really get the idea of pairing Noctis with Stella, even though most of the stories here had NoctxStella as their main focus. So to fill up, here we go :D

Oh, just to mention, but I really enjoyed researching through Latin phrases, names and words. And Serene is a language by me! :D

My OC here is, of course, Diana Wayvern Claudius. I believe I had introduced her in my profile, if not, I will re-introduce her here to let you people get the feeling of her characteristic.

...Imagining Noctis speaks Latin makes me go wild /slapped

Anyways, here we go.

* * *

_"A sorceress will never let her emotion go over her head and became haywire."_

**Diana Wayvern Claudius **

**Age:** 21  
**Affiliation:** Unknown  
**H/W:** 167 / 54

**Eye Color:** Sky blue  
**Hair Color:** Silver

**Weapon:** Scythe

**Appearance:** She had a waist length silvery hair with sky blue eyes, making her like a goddess, even is enough to make Noct fascinated, but she never proud of it. She supports casual styles by wearing mostly a white cardigan with blue shirt and long pants with blue laced boots.

**Fighting Style:** She fights with a scythe, making her range is unquestionable far. Bearing a crystal passed down through her family, she possess strong affinity to magic, probably at equal level with Noctis since she came from a long line of sorcerers and wizards. She leans more to magical attack, but still she is no match for Noctis in term of magical power. Her magic ranged from Fire until Light magics.

**Personality:** Gentle and mature, she can be pretty murderous at time she is mad. She is caring, understanding but sometime clueless. Her trait is that she can always solve even most conflicted problem. Her weak point is that she didn't like being teased, and Noctis often make use of her weak point to make fun of her, a playful side of him she never realized. Another of her weak point is that she cannot hold her laughter, especially if there's something funny and something to be laughed for.

**Short Biography:** She comes from the long line of sorcerers and wizards known in the past, and she is the last heir to her family, put into a similar situation Noct faced. She bore a crystal passed down to her lineage, said to be given from the first king of Caelum dynasty to her great great great grandfather, the first generation of her family. She is able to speak Serene Language, created by her family to activate the spell, even if they are close to the royal family in the past, they can't get access to the secrets royal family hiding.

**Ability: **She is able to cast powerful offense magic, thanks to her crystal. She is also able to speak of Serene language, which means 'calm'. She can also materialized her weapon from thin air as she had cast spell on her scythe to be composed of thin air, which goes against nature's law

Alright, onward, to the story!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FFVsXIII NOR NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM, BUT DIANA IS MINE. SERENE LANGUAGE IS CREATED BY ME, ALSO.**

_ad astra,  
To the stars_

_ad hoc,  
To this_

_ad vitam aeternam  
For all time,_

_aeternum vale  
Farewell forever._

_Chapter 01: Uncertainty of Destiny_

A slender figure runs through the darkness, the flowers of fire chased after her. Her silvery hair is easy to catch, making her totally vulnerable, but she didn't care about that. "She's going that direction! Go after her!" a voice runs through and almost make her ears deaf, but who knows. She then stopped running, and settled down her breath. "Fine. You'll regret because you messed with me, and my people." she hissed under her breath, much like cursing the chasers after her. She concentrated, and a mass of blinding light orb gathered in front of her. "..._voilae et sanctum, caleoe en vitae._" She opened her eyes, "Alter the way to heaven!" she yelled, and a blinding light suddenly arise in that dark place. "Si-sire! We-we can't chase after her!" the silver haired young woman quickly turned on her heels, and with that, she runs.

She keeps on running, as suddenly painful feeling filled her thoughts.

_"Lady Diana," she remembered that voice, as a faint, glowing blue light gathered in her beautiful hand. She approached that man, whom she knows for a long time, taking care of her, and as the light fades, she knelt in front of of the dying man, who breathed restlessly. Her sky blue eyes mirrored her conflicted thoughts, at a side she wants to save the man in front of her, but at the other side, she knows that he doesn't want to have his time halted. "Yes, Adoremus?" she asked, her voice is as soft as a cloud, but her inside is as conflicted as a storm mercilessly crashed the ships that sail over the ocean of her heart. "You are the last heir of the family, the last sorceress..." Diana remained silent, her silky, silvery hair is proof of that. "Lady Diana, your parents has named you right...Diana means 'divine', and I think the woman in front of me now is a divine goddess." Diana shook her head. "Adoremus, the woman knelt in front of you is no divine goddess. It's me, whom you have taken care of." her voice trembles as the withered hand of Adoremus reached her cheek. "Lady Diana...You should not tremble. You should not fear. The heavy responsibility leaned upon your shoulders shall be your strength," Diana nodded, and clasped his cold hand into hers. "And the crystal..." Diana stopped. It was a legacy. An item that without failure had been kept for like, three hundred years. Don't tell me, she murmured under her breath, that I have to keep it. "Lady Diana, go forth into the forbidden room by the farthest corner of the underground path, and the light should lead you...Farewell my princess, may the blessing of Goddess Etro be with you." With that, his hand grew cold in her hands. "...Adoremus..." Diana soaked her face in her tears, and she cried for a while before she raised her face. "Adoremus...Farewell." Diana began to concentrate, and a blue light suddenly appeared, and moving towards Adoremus, who is lifeless. "This is the last thing I can do to honor you...And your death." And as a blue light warped the dead body of Adoremus, Diana watched in silence, closed her eyes as Adoremus' body turned into a beautiful glitter of light, until his body disappeared completely. _

With crystal in her possession, Diana realized that her life depends on this. The army that attacked the village she ruled does not only want the soil which keeping the village alive, its people lived well, the children played around freely, the blooming cherry flowers that always hold her breathless, digging into its scent. They also want her power. Diana angered with their selfish will but she knows she can't do anything about that. She was really protected - her power is what people says appears only once in ten thousand years. She was also the heiress - the last, in fact, of her famous Claudius family. Her limbs began to shriek and snapped her out of her thoughts. Her limbs feel so sore, and she was forced down to her knees. She didn't realize that sweats were rolling out down her cheeks, making her clothes wet. "...Figures. Should have used my teleportation spell." She muttered, but she realize she can't do it. For the sake of her people. Diana tried to regained her composure but she suddenly felt the cold steel of sharp blade pierced through her shoulder. She cried out loud for the pain that pinned her down. She suddenly felt so powerless, so disgraceful. She raised her head to see the wielder of the sword that pinned her down.

His face is composed after the square, long face of his. His eyebrows narrowed at the edge of his nose, making his eyes more narrow that they are supposed to be. His hollow, blue eyes must be the one that scared her most. And she remembered this man.

"...Antonio." Her voice filled with void, anger, and sadness. "Diana. It's been a while." Antonio replied, somehow absent-mindlessly. "Take your sword out of my shoulder." She replied, more accurately, demanded. Antonio just pull the sword aback as easy as he thrust it into her shoulder. She cried, and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw is her blurry vision, the hollow eyes of Antonio and her own pain. With that, she collapsed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I had some sort of difficulties to describe Antonio. And the poem before the story will be spoken by someone. Know who? *winks*

And this is the meaning of all the names or phrases appears:

Adoremus: Let us adore  
I choose this name because of Adoremus' adornment at Diana. And besides, he is the one who took care of her since she was a child.

Antonio: Worthy of praise  
For being an excellent swordsman, of course.

Diana: Divine  
Since I designed her to be a sorceress, to match Noct's unrivaled grace as the Prince, I decided that the name Diana would give some good impact because the meaning is divine, as mentioned in the story.

_voilae et sanctum, caleoe en vitae: _The holiness that resides in the sanctuary, protect me from danger. Serene language, horray! :D

Stay tuned, and don't forget to R&R, because without R&R I will be clueless of what you want so I can delight you :)

_**Chapter 02 coming Soon:  
Light of Night Sky**_


	2. Chapter 2

Woot, I'm on a roll! And with staring at Noctis' wallpaper right in my computer, I really wanna just looked at the monitor, LOL.

Anyways, here's out chapter 02 :D

Felt like the writer block will come soon...Hope I'm not dreading out of ideas.

* * *

_Chapter 02: Light of Night Sky_

Diana is not out cold. She just collapsed. _What difference does it made? _She thought bitterly. _Collapsed or not, I'm still lying in the ground. _She thought. When her sky blue eyes meet with the hollow blue eyes of Antonio, suddenly her anger went out to her head. Antonio, knew that she is angry over him, remained silent, and instead, pulled out his sword, the tip was stained by her blood. "Diana. No grudge. Just an order." Antonio silently mocked her, and without any warning he tried to pierce his way through when his sword meets an invisible shield. "!" Antonio surprised, but Diana is much more surprised. _No, this isn't a barrier made by my mind. _She thought. _This magical power is different from mine. _When she tilted her head to the left, she saw him.

He had a slender figure, with black thick strands over his face, hiding his piercing azure eyes. Even she can't see his eyes directly, she can sense the cold gaze from him. His features are flawless - he completely covered in black. His black boots shone brightly that she thought the shine can make her blind. His hair was as silk as a cloth but as hard as a stone from the appearance. His gloved hand hold a mechanized falchion - a falchion, really, but had an engine at the end of the hilt that connects the blade with the hilt. She suddenly felt something familiar. _This feeling...It can't be. I should be the only one who possess the crystal! Why would HIM gave out that feeling? _She wonders. As her thought wonders, she realized that the guy that helped her used magic - a strong one, that is. And this is no ordinary magic that mere people can cast. It almost feels majestic - and graceful. While she didn't realize it, Antonio's glare became hostile - he hold his sword - while the black haired young man clenched his fists.

"What are you doing in here?" the cold voice of his ripped through the thin air around them. "That is my line." Antonio replied, his voice is as cold as the black haired young man. "How are you managed to leave the castle anyway?" he asked. "I simply cast a spell on the entire castle to make them fall asleep." the azure eyed young man replied. "Let her go." Diana realized that the young man is referring to her. "How if I don't want to?" Antonio replied, his square face makes him scarier than he supposed to be. "..." The azure eyed young man remained silent, and when Diana saw him, crimson hue replaced the azure eyes of his. "...I won't guarantee your safety." He replied coldly, as a sword materialized from thin air. The blue rune behind him is what captures her attention the most, but his powers are also astonishing. She still feels the invisible shield that shields her - mostly saved her life. Her eyes escaped from the young man to Antonio - he tightened his grip on the sword - it's a katana with 1,5 metres long and the shine from the steel hurts her eyes. "_Memento mori, _Light of Night Sky." Antonio warned the young man dressed in black. "You too, because it'll come soon." Diana stopped at the phrase 'Light of Night Sky'. "_No. It can't be. Why would he be here? I thought he is not allowed to leave the castle." _Diana fought with the conflicted feelings on her heart - the prince come to save her is almost a _somnio - _a dream. But her heart also discarded the feelings that it cannot be the prince - She even never met him.

After a long silence between the two men, Antonio charged at the so-called prince with his katana - but the young man simply stand, as an invisible force hold Antonio to have his motions. "..." Antonio grits his teeth, much in anger. "...Let her go. Otherwise, this shield will kill you." The azure eyed man's voice ripped through thin air, this time demanded. Diana find herself shocked at the tone - a tone only a royalty capable to use. A demanding, a tone that will be able to make the people do the order. "…" Antonio put his katana down, as the silver haired young woman can see the shield gone. No clash of swords nor metal, but with just a glance, Antonio is forced to kneel down in front of the black dressed young man. "..._recedo. _Do not put your feet in my territory - anymore. Tell your commander that I will not take any orders from him, nor will welcome any of his soldiers to my land." He replied, as he put his stare away from Antonio, the blue eyed young man collapsed on his knees. The black dressed man then turned at Diana who is still lying in the ground and walked towards her. Until they are close enough, Diana didn't realized the true meaning of 'power behind appearance' phrase. He knelt in front of her, and his gloved hand reached for her wound.

"...Are you okay?" Diana surprised at how soft his voice is. She feels her cheek burned when she saw his face - his face is flawless like a polished diamond. His azure eyes stares at her immensely, and the thick black strands over his face frame his tan skin. His azure eyes examined the wounds, and he muttered to himself, barely heard to the silver haired young woman. "...Going to be hurt a little, but stay with me." Diana's eyes widened as a gentle blue light gathered around his gloved hand - and the moment he put his hand on the wound, Diana realized how deep the wound was. "Ugh-" the sky blue eyed young woman grits her teeth - it stings, it hurts. "Stay with me." He demanded. "I'm trying!" Diana snapped, much to her pain. He seems stunned, but he concealed it very well within his deep, azure eyes. His gloved hand moved from the wound in her shoulder and began to concentrate as a stronger blue light gathers within his hand. "Your wound is unexpectedly deep. What did he do?" He asked. Diana closed her eyes, and then began to speak.

"I was running away..."

"From what?" He asked.

"From my burned village...From the chasers after me."

"...Chasers?" Diana nodded, and she continued.

"They want the rich of soil. They want my power. My heritage. Everything."

"Your heritage...And power?" The azure eyed young man asked, seems confused.

"I am a sorceress. A status inherited from my family throughout the ages. They believe that a sorcerer will be able to be used as a weapon." Diana replied, and she surprised at how bitter her tone is. "They killed my people, burned down my home...Just for this." Her tone began to sound more bitter. "Everyone sacrificed their lives for my safety. They bid enough time to allow me to escape." Diana can felt the tears from her eyes - it's salty. "..." The silver haired young woman allowed her tears to rolled down the cheek - and dissolved into the solid ground. Both of them remained silent, and as the black haired young man began to heal her wound, she closed her eyes, as she remembered what people says at the assault,

_"Lady Diana, run! We will bid them enough time!  
_

_"Lady Diana, my son is out there. If you find him...Take him my regards, and my love."_

_"Lady Diana, you cannot fall here. If you fall here...The history of Claudius family will be over. Run! Run for our sake...For your sake."_

"...Everyone..." She murmured softly, her voice trembles with tears. She let her heart closed, treasuring all what people says to her. The azure eyed young man remained silent, and as the deep wound closed completely, he stands up and clean his clothes.

"And then?" The deep voice of the man snapped her out.

"I ran, not knowing where to go. I being chased by those soldiers, so I alter the way to reach me."

"How did you do that?" The black dressed young man snapped.

"By magic."

He was stunned for a while, before he regained his composure.

"Let's go. It's not safe in here."

Diana tried to pull herself up, surprised at how she barely made it. "_He must have thrust the sword pretty deep," _She thought. "Where?" She asked.

"To my home."

Diana knows that by 'home' he means the castle. 'Light of Night Sky' phrase explain it all. "How did we go to there?" She asked, feeling so foolish for asking such a thing. He chuckled, much to her annoyance, but he DID save her life. "So, how did we get to there?" Diana asked once more. "Here." The azure eyed man offered his hand, much to Diana's surprise. "Teleporting from here to your home?" He nodded. She stands up, and walked towards the young man. She looked down and realized that her bare left shoulder was covered in blood, but when she touched it, no wound left. "..." Diana grasped her shoulder, and sighed. "Fine. Just don't let me ends up anywhere strange."

"Of course." The confidence in his voice makes her looked up. "Who do you think I am?"

She finally reached out for his gloved hand and hold it.

"Noctis."

She stopped. "What?"

"Noctis. It's my name."

Diana shocked. More like, stunned. "Noctis? _That _Noctis?" She asked in disbelief. "Prince of this kingdom? The last heir of Caelum Dynasty?" Noctis nodded. "What's wrong...With that?"

"Why would you end up here?" Diana snapped. She knows that a prince, with no official duty, is not allowed to left the castle unguarded.

"Wandering." He replied. "And ended up here just by coincidence."

"_I take it that my luck saved me." _Diana sighed.

"Coming or not?" Noctis asked. Diana can sense impatience within his deep voice. "Yeah." Diana smiled, and her beautifully engraved hand took his gloved hand.

"Diana."

"Hm?" Noctis asked. "My name." Diana smiled. "...I see." Noctis replied.

"Hey, what about Antonio?" Diana interrupted, pointing at Antonio lying in the ground, motionless.

"Don't worry...I just cast an incapacitation spell on him. He'll be out for a day." The azure eyed man replied. Diana sighed, then turned at the prince.

"Thanks for saving my life...Prince..."

"Noct. Just call me that." Noctis interrupted her sentence.

"...Noct." She smiled.

At the time their hands joined, the prince's hair flashed white, and both of them disappeared at just a blink.

* * *

WOOT I'M ON A ROLL!

Here I introduced our dearly beloved prince -gets a glare from Noctis- Uhh, I mean, the last heir of Caelum dynasty! It's Noctis, his full name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. His name means 'Light of Night Sky' but I believe you should already know that.

And I will tell you again the phrases that appears in here! All of them are in Latin.

1. _Memento mori - _Literally means 'Remember that you are mortal' or 'Remember your death', usually in future, referring to even Noctis is powerful, he is no god.

2. _recedo - _Literally means 'to go back, disappear, retreat, retire'. So we can rewrite Noct's sentence like this,

_"Disappear. Do not put your feet in my territory - anymore. Tell your commander that I will not take any orders from him, nor will welcome any of his soldiers to my land." . _

Alright, see you later! Oh, and don't forget to R&R :) I might as well giving up this story if I had a writer block and no one suggest what should I do. My writer block lasts long.

Anyways, onward to chapter 3!

_**Chapter 03 - Coming Soon**_

_**The Sorceress and The Prince**_


	3. Chapter 3

And here chapter 3 is out ;)

Enjoy the story~ And don't forget to R&R :)

My Noctis avatar for will be available soon ;) (who asks that?)

* * *

_Chapter 03: The Sorceress and The Prince_

Diana blinked her eyes. They now arrived in front of a iron gate guarded by two soldiers. She leaned forward to Noctis and reached his ears,

"Noct, is this WHERE you live?"

Noct slightly nodded. "Yeah."

The solemn voice of the guard surprised her. "Your Majesty! I am glad to see you safe! The whole castle stunned when found you were gone!"

Noctis lets out a sigh of frustration. "They are just too protective. It's not like I'm going to die outside of war anyway." Diana remained silent, she's still too shocked of what happened to her. First she had to escape her village, mercilessly burned down to ash, now she met Noctis, the prince of the kingdom, the last heir of Caelum Dynasty with mysterious powers and brought to his own castle, the symbol of glory of Caelum Dynasty in the past. "And who is this young lady that you brought, Your Majesty? One of your relative?" Her silver, silky hair danced slightly, rejecting the invitation of the day breeze to dance.

"I found her by coincidence. She will be treated here." Noctis lightly replied. "_Do I really look like his relative?" _Diana murmured mentally. And when she looked down, she realized all of her upper part of clothes was soaked in blood. "_Wait. I lose so many blood here. How could I don't realize it?" _Diana questioned herself. It is just merely because the pain make her didn't pay attention to the blood she loss or either she is just too unfocused. "Then, please, let through, Your Majesty! And also, Milady over there." the right side guard pointed, and the gate opened. "Thank you." Noctis replied, and he walked through the gate along with Diana.

"Are you sure it's fine that I'm here?" Diana murmured. "Trust me." was the only reply the silver haired young woman got from the prince. "But my upper part of clothes was covered in blood!" she hissed. "Don't worry..." Noct waved his hand at one servant passed by. The servant, appeared to just arrived from a certain place quickly approached the young heir.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Noctis handed Diana to the young servant. "There's still lots of vacant room here, right?" The black haired servant nodded. "I want you to treat her in the vacant room. Oh, and she will be staying with us from now on." Hearing the young prince's statement, Diana felt that her jaw fell. "What?" She hissed in low voice at Noctis. "What in the heaven's name are you doing? I can't stay here." Noctis remained silent, but Diana felt that someone reached her mind. She quickly raised the alertness of her mind, but sensing that the force is not evil, she lowered her mind's barrier. _"It's me." _Diana quickly know the deep voice of Noct. _"Wait, you could do telephaty?" _Diana asked, in disbelief. _"You just don't know who I am." _Noct smirked, much to her annoyance. _"Shut up." _Diana muttered under her breath. She can hear Noct chuckled mentally. _"Alright, just follow him. You'll be treated and of course, you will change your clothes." _Noctis finally break the silence between them, and with that, his voice fades. "Well, I'm off." Noctis was just about to turn his body when a voice stopped him.

"Young Noctis, where are you going?'

Both of them looked at the source of the voice. Diana quickly noticed the features of the old man who speak - his pale beards and his wise face quickly reminds her of someone.

"Adoremus?" Diana asked in disbelief. The old man turned at her. "And who is this young woman may be?" Diana's eyes widened in shock. "Adoremus, have you forgotten me?" She asked, but suddenly realized that her question is irrational. "Milady, I am sorry, but I do not know who is this Adoremus be. But as for me, you can refer of me as 'Galan'." The pale bearded old man replied. "..." Diana sighed. She knows that Adoremus is already gone. But he will always live in her heart. "I am sorry, Galan. I didn't mean to trouble you so. It's just...That you reminded me of someone close." Diana finally replied, apologizing to Galan. Galan shook his head politely, and asked, "Young Noctis, who is this beautiful woman may be?" Noct replied through his shoulder,

"She is Diana. She will live with us here from now on."

Galan chuckled. "I see the way you think, young Noctis. Very well. I shall take care of her." Galan then turned at the young servant, "Please go. I am sorry that young Noctis had to trouble you. I will take care of her." The young servant nodded politely, "No, Prime Minister. It is always my pleasure." Galan nodded and the black haired servant walked away. "Now, Lady Diana, if you would come with me." The old prime minister turned his head at Diana, whose clothes was soaked in blood. "Wait...Where did Noct go?" She asked, realized that the young prince is no longer there. "Ah, so you have befriended the shy Noctis. For where he may go...He probably went to the throne room." Diana sighed. "I see..." Galan chuckled. "Well, shall we be on our way?"

Diana realized that all she needed to clear her mind is a good, warm water for soaking. As she disrobed her clothes stained in blood, she suddenly realized the crystal is still hanging within her neck. Her fingers followed the shape of the crystal - well built, with a glowing, warm white light. Her sky blue eyes pinned at the glow - it warms her heart. She then turned away, and reached for a hair clip. She quite surprised that she found a golden hair clip with silver ornaments attached on it. She stared at the hair clip - reminded of one of her own. "_Huh, even if I had it, it's all just a past. I am no longer Lady Diana...I am Diana Wayvern Claudius, and since my village is really isolated, no one will know who I am." _She thought sourly, as she remembered her past as a heiress of a previously influential family. She reached for the golden hair clip, while her right hand hold the clip, her left hand reached her silver hair and with a swift movement, she clipped her hair.

She watched as water filled the bathtub, and unconsciously, reached for her previously wounded shoulder. Nothing was here, she thought. The wound fades just like it never exists. But she knows that the clothes stained in blood was the proof - she's alive, and wounded severely.

Hurled herself into the soothing water, Diana leaned her back against the cold marble of the bathtub - it is white, polished perfectly and carefully like crafting a jewelry. Her silver hair was kept dry - thanks to the hair clip. She was about to fell asleep in the soothing, warm water when she heard someone's footsteps.

"_Galan." _She realized that voice. "_Curse it, he's here." _Diana cursed under her breath. _"Oh, Noctis. What brings you here?" _Galan replied, his voice is somehow soothing. She can hear Noctis' deep breath, and a rustle of gauze. _"A new dress?" _Galan asked, and Diana constantly blushed. Noct brought a new dress for her? And wait, where did he got a dress for her anyway? She thought that the one who resides in the castle is only males. _"Wait, this is your mother's, isn't it?" _Galan's voice sharpened. "_...Yeah. But she will wish it anyways. Mother's dresses left unattended after she passed away." _Noctis took a deep breath, _"Rather than go to waste, it's better for her to use it." _Diana can almost see Noct smiled. "_I'm off." _the voice of the young man fades. _Teleportation again, huh? _Diana thought as she took a soap bar, the scent reminded her of the cherry blossoms in her village. She rubbed the soap against her tan skin, watching as water and soap meets and create bubbles on her skin. She pulled her hand to the upper part of her left arm, and rubbed the soap as well.

After a long moment of relaxation, Diana finally decided that it's her time to finish her soaking. She does enjoy it, though. She's now all clean and smells nice. She took the towel, brushed it against her skin and dry herself. She throws the towel away and took a bathrobe.

As she stepped out, Galan is sitting, waiting for her. "Galan?" Diana asked. "Oh, Milady. Young Noctis left you a dress there." Diana turned, only to find herself stunned by the beauty of the dress.

It is a black dress - black colored gauze covered the skirt section - while below the gauze, lies a black, simple, and majestic skirt. She cast her eyes at the upper section of the dress - it is a seamless bustier with an transparent, orange crystal attached in the middle of the dress with small diamonds row down from it. Roughly said, she thought, this is one of most fascinating dress I've ever saw. The skirt section reached below her knees - and Diana turned to Galan.

"Uhh, excuse me? Is this really for me?" She asked, realizing that it is a pointless question, but she need to make sure of it - just in case that Noct didn't really leave it for her. Galan chuckled, his pale beard waved with his jaw moving. "Yes it is, Milady. Young Noctis will never leave a thing under uncertainty." Diana sighed, and she feels her cheeks became hotter. She constantly blushed. "_So, he's certain that he will give this dress to me." _Her lips curled, forming a smile, considering how thoughful Noct was, or it just all a formality, she didn't know, but what she knows is that Noct cares for her. "Then...May I?" Diana asked and Galan nodded. Diana reached the dress, walked to the bathroom and slammed the door close.

Just a minute, and Diana appeared outside, with the black dress that suits her perfectly. Galan astonished at the view, and he smiled.

"The dress fits you perfectly, Milady."

Diana blushed at the praise of the old prime minister. "Th-thank you..."

"Now," Galan stands up and walked towards Diana, "We have to attend the meeting."

"What?" Diana raised her dark eyebrows. "What meeting?" Galan replied, "With the Counsels." Diana felt her jaw drop.

"Wha - But how I enter that?"

"By the young Noctis' order."

Just by the time they are about to stepped out, the castle shakes in a tremendous quake.

"What's this?" Diana yelled, she leaned to the wall to keep her balance. Galan stand still, and Diana feels Noctis reached her mind.

"_Where are you?" _Noctis asked, his voice is surprisingly calm. "_I'm still in my room! With Galan here!" _Diana replied mentally. "_What happened?" _Diana asked. "_There's no time to explain...Exit the castle! Hurry!" _Noctis demanded, but Diana replied, "_No way! I can't risk somebody else' life for my safety...I'm going to stay here! Where are you?" _Noctis sighed. "_Then what are you going to do? Fight?" _Diana shouted, "_Of course!" _Noct remained silent, and then he finally let out a long sigh.

_"Fine. You will find me in the throne room. The castle is being attacked by some sort of magic...But I do not know it either." _

Diana smirked. "_Okay, but should I evacuate Galan?" _

Noctis replied, "_Yeah. Take him out to safety."_

Diana nodded, and then she reached Galan. "Galan, you need to get out of here!"

Galan raised his white eyebrows. "What about you, Milady?"

_"_I'm going to help Noct! You have to get out of here - now!"

Diana put her hands on the old man's shoulder.

_"_Goodbye, Galan." Diana smiled, and as an orange light gathered in her hands, Galan's body dissolved into thin air, teleported safely. As his body fades, Diana turned, and she puts on her shoes. "_Now I have to go to the throne room!" _And with that, she ran out from her room.

* * *

And there you go ;) Chapter 03 describes the sudden assault on Noctis' castle. And I'm going to list out all the meanings.

1. Galan means 'calm', referring to his capabilities as prime minister and his calmness to finish things.

And I also remember behind Noct's abilities to teleport and to telephaty, the reference is my friend's character. For telephaty, Diana is also capable of doing it because of her heritage. For Noct's ability to teleport, it is mentioned in his page in Final Fantasy Wikia, with his hair flashing white before and after doing so.

Why did a sudden assault launched on the castle of the young prince? Wait for the next chapter to come out ;)

See you all!

_**Chapter 04 - Coming Soon**_

_**The Crystal **_


	4. Chapter 4

Aaaaand chapter 04 is out! Thanks to all the readers, even my story is still without reviews, when I saw the traffic chart to my story, I realize that people probably like my story. Hope I can keep this up!

* * *

_Chapter 04: The Crystal_

Diana runs through the dark hall, the hall is silent. She can hear the voice of her own footsteps as her foot stomped against the silk marble. "_Noct...Where in the world is he? And where's the throne room anyway?" _She grumbled. Her legs brings her slender figure to an intersection.

"And nice. Now I am lost." She muttered, much like cursing herself for her own stupidity.

"_Take left path."_

"!" Diana stopped. "_Noct?" _She asked in disbelief. "_Take the left path, then wind up all the way. Even if the atmosphere gets eerie, do not stop. In the end of the path, you will be in front of the throne room." _Noctis replied, and then his voice fades. "Bah, he knows one of my weak point." Diana murmured, but her lips curled, forming a smile.

"Thanks."

Diana turned, and then inhaled deeply. "Let's settle this and get out of here." She twisted her body to the left, and ordered her slim leg to carry her body through the dark, silent hall.

As she winds up the road, the atmosphere became more and more eerie. "_Geez, he's right. The atmosphere here is very eerie - or it is just my feeling?" _Diana sighed, and runs.

While she was running, she suddenly stunned. Her sky blue eyes sharpened as she realized somebody's else presence. Her crystal glows, reacting to the presence.

"Stardust!"

Diana twitched, as a beam of dust light suddenly came after her, she somersaulted to the back and quickly sidestepped to right, avoiding the beam completely. "What was that?" Diana asked herself, but she wasn't given enough time to think of the answer. "Stardust!" The voice rings again as the same beam of dust light came after her. "Fine." Diana murmured, as she concentrated. A chilling wind blows as snow began to gather around her.

"Deep Freeze!" She yelled as the snows began to blow, and the snowstorm blocks the beam's way, freezing it and the beam shatters.

"Tch." Diana muttered. She is a sorceress and the beam before is merely a toy for her. "Who's there?" her voice pitch high, demanding the presence of the caster. As a cloaked figure came out, she realized that the body gestures are unnatural - more like being controlled. She can't sense the life force, making her chill. Her sky blue eyes meets the hollow eyes of the cloaked figure as he began to cast a spell. "It's enough!" Diana materialized her scythe and concentrated. "Stun Wave!" A vibrant colored wave quickly crawled over the wall and reached the cloaked figure - it chains him in its vibrant color - effectively rendering him motionless. While the cloaked figure was stunned, Diana walked towards him and raised the scythe in her hand - the blade of the scythe circled his neck.

"Who are you?" Diana asked, her voice is as cold as the steel of her blade. The cloaked figure did not reply, much to her annoyance. "Who are you? Why are you in here?" The cloaked figure remain silent, and Diana felt her anger went over her head. "Fine. If you don't want to speak to me, I'll force you to speak!" She concentrated, and a mass of purple orb gathered on her left hand. With a swift movement, she pushed the purple orb inside the body of the man. "Now, speak." Diana whispered in cold tone.

"_Sis." _The voice shook her. "_Long time no see. How are you feeling after I burnt down the village?" _Diana shivers at the voice. It was her brother's - who was exiled from the village a long time ago. "...You? You burnt the village? YOU are the one who ORDERED that?" Diana's voice trembles - realizing that if what the guy said it's true, then _she _is the reason of all the massacre back then. _She _is the one who exiled her own brother - for disobeying the merciless, but well made rules in her village. _She _is the one who took the pride from her brother - effectively rendering him homeless - and didn't have a family. _She _is the reason why her people died, and her village gone. It's all because of _her. _Her body shakes - much in disbelief and anger. "Why are you doing that?" She hissed, reminded of her dead people. "You could just face me _directly _rather than kill all the people! Why are you doing that?" She increased the pressure on the word 'directly'. Her brother - through the cloaked man chuckled, and he replied,

"_Why, of course. I want you to feel the pain. I want you to experience the darkest moment in your life. You are the one who led me into this, and I want you to feel the same!"_

Diana choked. She knows that her brother is all sweet - gentle and caring. He is very obedient - his silver short hair is one of his most fascinating feature. What happened to him? Where did he go?

"...Fine. Let's settle this." She murmured, her voice filled with void.

The cloaked man smirked. _"I'll be waiting, then."_

And the purple orb she pushed earlier bounced back out from the body of the cloaked man, dissipates slowly into the thin air. And he collapsed, fading into thin air. "..." Diana remained silent as she grasps her scythe tighter. In front of her, stands a big door with decorations, and it reminded her of the decoration in her house. She then put her hand in the cold, wooden surface of the door and pushed it.

"Noct?" She silently opened the door, to find Noctis sitting on his throne - with his mechanized falchion resting on the palm rest. "You're late." His deep voice broke through the air. "Can't help it, can I?" she replied. "Got involved in some distinctive matters." She then continued. "Oh yeah - the people of the castle - are they fine?" Noct nodded. "I've cast a spell to guard them all in a room, but I don't know if my magic can hold out...That quake was a pretty bad one." Diana nodded. "I agree. But, who attacked -" The silver haired young woman even haven't finished her sentence when another quake occurred, worse than the last one. "Tch, curse it." Noctis muttered under his breath and he quickly jumped out of his throne, grabbing his mechanized falchion in the process. "Diana, exit the room and find the room which I've cast spell upon. You should have no difficulties because the shield emits light - I will go and distract as the people of castle escaped." Diana nodded, realized that the time is not right to arguing with him. "Ensure that all the people escaped safely - hurry!" Noctis demanded. Diana turned back, and quit the throne room. After she's gone, Noctis inhaled deeply and exhaled, his eyes have their crimson hue on.

He then cast his eyes to the window - the sky was hurled into a giant, black cloud. The light that was once there now is gone. The beams of the sun were hid in the thick, black cloud that spreads over the sky of his kingdom, as the chilling wind began to drop by. Lightning then stormed the whole city - mercilessly hits everything below it.

"_Memento mori, _eh?" He murmured. "No way. I am Noctis Lucis Caelum - the last heir of Caelum Dynasty that protects the crystal. The last thing that will stop me to protect the crystal and my people...Is an _aeternus eternus somnus_." He then began to concentrate, he focused his mind on one task - creating a shield to protect the castle - and ensure everyone has escaped safely - and then creating a shield to protect his kingdom. He can sense that the cloud is awfully evil - with evil aura hurled around it. He knew that his people won't survive under much assault alone from the cloud - and he's here to become their shield.

He knew to complete this nearly impossible feat alone, he need the assistance of the crystal.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! Honestly, I had difficulties to describe the conflicted feelings within Diana. Wait, I haven't told you about Diana's village, have I?

Diana's village is called 'The Village of Sorcery' because almost everyone on her village is a sorcerer or either a wizard. They had a very strict but fair rule. Diana was stunned because the one who possess the cloaked man is her brother - whose name is later to be revealed (dude, I spoil it here and the fun is gone). She exiled him because he did not obey the rules - as being stated in the story.

Bah. I will try to emphasize Diana's weaknesses later in the story. I want to state that she is not a mary sue, because believe it or not, some people probably thought of her as a mary sue character. Dude, I never wanted that.

And as usual, list of latin phrases!

1. _aeternus eternus somnus - _eternal sleep. So Noct's sentence literally means that the only thing that will stop him is death. (and I just realized that all the word ends with an -us. What a coincidence!)

Stay tuned for the coming chapter!

_**Chapter 05 - Coming Soon**_

_**Raging Tempest**_


	5. Chapter 5

And I present you with chapter 05. This chapter will focused mostly from Noctis' point of view for the story. Yeah! :D

* * *

_Chapter 05: Raging Tempest_

Noctis remained silent as the black strands of his hair danced within the light emitted from his body. "..." Noct concentrated, and a blast of light suddenly emerged from the throne room.

_"Crystal...Bear with me, alright?" _Noct clenched his fist, as he hold the blinding light within his strong hand. "_First, I need to ensure that all the people had escaped safely." _Noctis then tried to reach Diana. "_Oi, Diana. It's me."_

"_Don't have time to talk right now - I'm busy!" _Diana quickly interrupted and cut the line. Noctis sighed. "_Wait. Does this mean...That the castle had been infiltrated?" _His dark eyebrows narrowed. He badly want to quit the throne room and aid Diana - she might been fighting her way through for his people, but if he didn't cast the spell now, the whole country would be doomed. His heart was torn - it's like he is faced with two paths - but in the end, they had the same thing waiting in the end of the road. Noctis remained silent, as his brain and heart conflicted. Logically, he should cast the spell - as long as the country is safe, that's all matters, but his feeling says that he should go to aid Diana - and save the people who are close to him. But his logic finally win.

"_I'm sorry." _Noctis thought bitterly, as he began to cast the spell to create the shield. He knew that this would leave a unhealed wound in his heart - as he choose over his country than his dear friends. "..._contego._" A blast of blinding light emerged from his whole body and blasted out from the throne room.

Outside, people emerged from their houses - everyone are scared. But their eyes widened as a dome of light began to cover them. "It's created by Prince Noctis!" A young girl with a red scarf circled her neck and a tank top with short pants yelled. Her pink hair was tied into two sweet pigtails - making her seems younger than her real age. "He shielded us!" Another girl with the exact appearance of the previous girl continued. "Stop following my line, Aleda!" the previous girl glared, fuming mad at her twin. "But, Alida..." Aleda whined.

Back in the throne room, Noct feels his energy is all drained, but he knows that his shield haven't covered the entire country yet. His crystal glows brighter, as he sucked all his magical power to shield his people. "Ugh!" Noct grit his teeth, having all of his energy used. He then realized that the shield that protects the castle drained his energy as well. "_At times like this..." _He cursed his own powerlessness, realizing that he can't protect the people close to him both his country.

Diana feels that the shield that covers the castle weakened. "Hm?" Diana looked afar, as she swings her scythe, mercilessly slays anyone who stands in her way of escape. A bunch of people followed her from behind - servants, counsels, ministers - everyone that is in the room Noctis shielded. As she slays more soldiers standing in her way, she could do nothing but only to pray that Noctis and the country is safe. And then she realized that she must hurry. "Everyone! This way - hurry!" She yelled, and everyone followed her behind.

The light from the throne room slowly fades - as Noctis lose all of his energy. He panted, and his falchion supports him as he barely made it to stand up. "_Curse it." _Noctis cursed, and then tried again to reach Diana. _"Is everybody alright?"_

_"This castle is awfully big - I barely made it outside! And, yeah, everybody is alright. Noct, where are you?"_

Noct smiled bitterly. _"I'm still in the castle."_

_"What? You have to get out of there!"_

_"I can't. Even if I want to."_

Noct then cut the communication line loose. He sighed, inhaled and exhaled deeply. He then tried to focusing his mind to gather the magic power to continue creating the shield to cover the entire country from the awfully evil aura - something his people wouldn't stand.

Diana is outside - with the people from the castle as they eyed the shaking castle. Someone eyed the crowd - and he realized something's wrong.

"Everyone - His Majesty is not here yet!"

A middle aged woman turned her head, and she replied.

"You right! How could we forgot about him?"

Another young man with servant outfit - and Diana realized it that he was the person from earlier. "Does that mean His Majesty is still in the castle?"

The younger man then demanded, "We must rescue him!"

"No!" Diana interrupted. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. "Noct has ordered all of us to escape! He bid us enough time to escape from the castle! If you go inside and 'rescue' him, then his effort would be nothing!"

She looked up at the sky - the dark sky with a glowing shield protect them - but she realized that it's not finished yet. Her eyes then catch a pair of twin - Aleda and Alida. They hold hand each other, and she feels an energy comes out from their body. Diana then had an idea.

She approached the pair, and put both of her hand at their shoulders. "Everyone, we need to help Noctis. Pray for him!" Everyone nodded, as they closed their eyes and folded their hands - Diana concentrated as well. "You two - your efforts are much appreciated." She whispered, and then closed her eyes.

Noctis that concentrated as well suddenly felt a swell of energy. _"! Is this..." _He wondered. The azure eyed prince then realized that everyone is rooting for him, as well as encouraging him. His mother's image suddenly flashed before him.

_"Noctis...Even they might not see you, they know you are there, and are encouraging you. Don't disappoint them, alright?"_

And with that she fades.

_"Yeah...Mom." _His lips curled, forming a smile, and then he concentrated. _"Everyone...I won't let your encouragement go to waste!" _A stronger, blinding light emerged from his body as the crimson hue once again replaced his azure eyes. "..._accendo contego!_" He yelled, and the blast of the light emerged from the throne room.

Outside, everyone intently concentrating, and Diana slowly opened her eyes. She raised her head, and saw that the shield has been completed.

"Everyone." She said quietly in happiness. "Noct did it. He completed the shield." As lighting mercilessly hits everything below it, the shield steadfastly stands there - deflects the lightning and protect the cities below it. Diana then turned to the castle, and realized that the quake has stopped as well.

She noticed that the pair haven't stop praying yet, and she patted their shoulder to snap them out.

"It's over." Diana gently smiled as two pairs of gray eyes stared at her. "Who-who are you?" the younger asked, she shivers in fear. "Have you been watching us?" the older replied, she shielded her younger sister. "I'm Diana. And yes, I've been watching you entirely this time," she smiled. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Her voice was convincing enough to let the twin lower their guard.

"Did Prince do it?" Diana nodded. "Yes." The twin stares at each others, and then hugging each other.

"Yay! We did it Aleda!" The older shrieked in happiness, and the younger replied, "Yeah, I'm sooo relieved, Alida. Looks like things will be alright for a while." Aleda replied, her voice is gentle.

Diana smiled at the sight, when she remembers her own...

* * *

So yeah, a pretty lame ending to close the chapter, eh? And perhaps cliffhanger, LOL.

I've got to thank my real life friend, also my classmate, Joana. She can place herself in Diana's place very well, and the responses Diana made in the previous chapters is also inspired from hers.

Fixed a mistake in chapter 04, just realized that the one we can see is 'lightning', dude, lame.

Yet again, all the meanings and introduce my new OCs, Alida and Aleda Rivia.

1. Aleda and Alida means 'small and winged', referring to their nature as twins and that their face is as innocent as an angel, but, yeah, honestly, I want to develop Alida [the older] much deeper with her outgoing characteristic.

2. _contego _means shield

3. _accendo contego _means Illuminating Shield

And let's introduce them ;)

_"We are the Soul Twins! Go! Soul Blast!"_

**Alida Rivia**

**Age: **14

**Affiliation: **Unknown

**H/W: **147 / 38

**Eye Color: **Gray

**Hair Color: **Pink

**Weapon: **Bracelet

**Appearance: **She wears a yellow short tank top and black shorts - with short, blue laced boots. Her hair is curly and she tied it to the side, making her cute [for some people]. Her hair is shoulder length - and she wears a red scarf to differ her from Aleda.

**Fighting Style: **She uses bracelets to fight, making her extremely agile because she don't need to stay in one place to fight. Her bracelets emit blue light when she fights - she can cast out projectiles to slay the enemies. Her element differs from condition to condition - since she's still mentally unstable, she didn't have steady element to her projectiles. The downside of her fighting style is that she will need long time to kill the enemy but she can keep her distance far.

With her twin, she can perform 'Soul Blast', an extremely strong attack that can be achieved by altering the mind of her and her twin so that they can become one and attack with the soul energy. However, they are prohibited to use this because if they failed, their mind will end up severely damaged.

**Personality: **Alida is outgoing, loud, and short tempered. When she disagrees with a thing, she will speak it no matter how does the person she talked to feel. She is also caring for her younger sister because she thought of her 'is not able taking care of herself yet'.

_"Umm, I'm Aleda Rivia. Nice to meet you."_

**Aleda Rivia**

**Age: **14

**Affiliation: **Unknown

**H/W: **147/38

**Eye Color: **Gray

**Hair Color: **Pink

**Weapon: **Throwing Dagger

**Appearance: **She strongly resembles Alida, but she wears blue scarf to differs her from Alida.

**Fighting Style: **She fights with throwing daggers, making her extremely agile like her sister. She can deals significant damage with her throwing daggers, but she did not have elemental affinity like Alida.

Together with Alida, she can perform 'Soul Blast'.

**Personality: **Aleda is shy and often stay away from the crowd, reverse of Alida which enjoys the crowd's attention. Even she's shy, she believes strongly that she must protect people close to her. She however, have a sharp mind and she always analyzes her situation and condition well.

Alright, chapter 06 is coming forward! Woot!

_**Chapter 06 - Coming Soon**_

_**Nothing Sleeps **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06 is on! And with Christmas both New Year holiday approaching, I will be on a roll! And dude, I'm not going to give up on this story, just to let you know. This chapter is from Noctis' point of view.

* * *

_Chapter 06: Nothing Sleeps_

Noctis realized he had completed the shield. He made it. He can hear people cheered out for him from outside the castle. His lips curled, forming a smile, and azure eyes replaced his crimson hue. The quake has stopped as well. Noctis suddenly felt so tired, his energy is all drained, and with his remained strength, he walked to his throne and collapsed, sitting in his throne and his falchion fades into the thin air.

Time passed so quickly that he didn't realized that three days already passed since he collapsed. He wasn't aware completely that he's awake until he blinked three times. But everything is same. Nothing changes since the assault on the castle. No damages on the castle nor the city, and the sun once again beamed its intense light on the earth. He cast his eyes at the throne room, and the darkness is still the same, highlighted with thin beams of sun casting down to his room, illuminating tiny dusts floating around the room.

"How long I've been asleep?" He muttered to himself, and he throws his stare at the door, tightly shut, and he narrowed his eyes, piercing the door and the door slammed open. His body refused to stand up, but his brain finally wins over it and Noctis stands up. He take his steps and reached the door, and quits the room. Without looking back, he had the door slammed shut behind him, leaving an echoing sound over the hall.

His foot stomped against the silk marble in his castle - everyone greeted him kindly - and mostly, relieved. He simply nodded until he bumped into someone.

"Noctis, you finally awake." Galan greeted him gently, and Noct nodded. "Yeah, I am." Galan waved his hand at a servant passing by, and he turned at Noctis.

"What will you do?'

"I want to have a lunch and a nice soaking time. I'm all lame." Noct replied, his black, thick strands that framed his tan skin swing as he speaks.

"Then, you should do it now."

"Why is that?"

"Because your friends are waiting."

Noctis raised his dark eyebrows. "Marcus, Victor, and Ace?" He asked. "Yup." Galan asked. "They sure know when to drop by." Noct muttered under his breath, and then he replied.

"I'm going then." And his hair flashed white, he disappeared within a blink of eye.

Noct appeared in his room, and he approached his bathroom. He reached his towel and walked to the bathroom, entered it and slammed it close behind him.

As drops of water race down his slender body, Noct silently thinks. He halted his mind as his ears hear someone knocked on the door.

_"Noctis? It's me."_

He considerably shocked. _"Diana?" _He muttered under his breath. He then shut the tap of shower close and he opened the door, extended his head out of the door.

"Diana? I'm taking a bath."

Diana then replied from outside. _"Oh, I see. Then, I'll see you later."_

And Noct can hear her footsteps fade away. He lets out a sigh of relief, and he pull his head inside again, his hand reached the knob of the door, pulled it and slammed the door close.

Half an hour later, Noctis is all done, and he brushed the dry towel against his tan, wet skin. He then grabbed his already prepared clothes, and wear his clothes.

Outside of his room, he saw three guys waiting for him. A guy brings a shotgun with him, despite the banning of firearms in his kingdom, another is a smart looking guy complete with his eyeglasses that frames his narrow eyes and the final guy is a quiet, muscled guy.

"You guys sure know when to drop by." Noct muttered, his eyes concealed any emotions he had. "Sure we do." the shotgun guy replied, his childish smile reminds Noctis of his childhood time. "So, Marcus, Victor, and Ace, any business here?" Noct asked, he eyed his three buddies. "Just dropping by, perhaps." The eyeglass guy replied. "You don't need to drop by here, Victor. You are my driver after all." Noct replied smugly. "Haha, yeah, you are right." Victor replied, his eyes shimmers.

"Oh yeah, Noct, there's a girl earlier. She wants to see you." The shotgun guy interrupted.

"Who? Marcus, you are not kidding me aren't you?" Noct asked.

"I'm not! She had a silky silver hair and sky blue eyes!" Marcus convinced him. "Oh, you must referring to Diana. Well yeah, she was looking for me earlier." Noct said, and Marcus' eyes widened.

"Noct, you mean, you are living with a girl here?" He asked.

"Why is that?" Noct asked back, without answering Marcus' question.

"Dude, at least answer my question!" Marcus snapped.

"Well, I took her in." Noct then replied. "Why is that?" Noctis once again asked, his bangs swing around as he speaks.

"Well, uhh...Y'know, you're not that kind of guy." Marcus nervously replied. "Really?" was the only answer the yellow haired young man get from his friend.

"Anyways, Noct, let's go." The scar face guy interrupted, his features hardened. "Where?" Marcus quickly asked, only to get a slap from Victor.

"Have you forgotten? 'That' place!" Victor hissed, he is considerably annoyed by Marcus, Noct thought. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Oh, wait." Marcus suddenly stopped. "What?" Victor asked. "Make it quick, Marc." The scar faced guy replied. "Ace, don't you think...We forget someone?" Marcus asked. Ace tilted his head, Victor raised his shoulders, and Noct eyed him, his gaze demands explanation.

"Duh, I mean..."

"Marc, is everyone ready?" The gentle voice of Diana surprised the four guys in front of her.

"Duh! This is who we forgot." Marc laughed, and Diana eyed him in confusion. Her eyes meet with the azure eyes of Noctis.

"I thought Noct is not coming?" Diana asked, much in her confusion, and the young prince raised his dark eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" He asked, as he cast his eyes on Diana.

"Marcus said that he, Victor, and Ace will take me somewhere. But, he didn't mention to take you with us." Diana replied, and Noct cast his eyes on Marcus. "Where are you going?" Noctis asked.

"To Azura."

"Huh?" Diana quickly raised her eyebrows. "Azura?" She asked in disbelief. "Why?" Marcus asked.

"...It's nothing," Diana quickly replied, and Noct noticed something's not right.

_"Azura? It's a place north to Vallis Acerba, right? Nothing's wrong with it." _Noctis thought, his thoughts were puzzled.

"Diana, if you don't want to come, that's alright." Victor replied Diana, but the silver haired young woman tilted her head.

"Nah, I'm coming." Diana rejected Victor's suggestion, and she smiled.

"Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

And yeah, sorry for the short update. Student Council is just killing me.

And Noct's gang finally appeared! Oh yeah /slapped

I'll introduce all of them xD

**Marcus a.k.a shotgun guy:** His name means war-like, and his name does fit his personality. He did enjoy the tension of the war, but didn't enjoy the war itself. He's a happy go lucky guy with lots of guts, and he's pretty careless sometimes.

**Victor a.k.a the eyeglasses guy:** Noct's driver, he drives like crazy in midst of city. He supports smart looking with eyeglasses, but it's unknown why he wear eyeglasses. Perhaps it's because of his bad sight, or either just for fashion, but it's really unknown. His name means 'winner, conqueror'.

**Ace a.k.a the scar faced guy: **He's much like Noct's bodyguard, he can easily crush bones within his fists. Ace is really quiet but he can conciliate his friends when they are fighting. His name means 'Unity, one'.

And onward to chapter 07!

_**Chapter 07 - Coming Soon**_

_**Retold of a Dark Past**_


	7. Chapter 7

And...Yeah, chapter 07 is on. Some people might wonder what makes Diana hesitate in coming to Azura, a place north to Vallis Acerba [Latin for Harsh Valley]. And yeah, I'll write it here. This chapter is from Diana's point of view for the story.

* * *

_Chapter 07: Retold of a Dark Past_

Victor, Ace, Noctis, Marcus and Diana silently walks within the dark corridor of Caelum Castle. Marcus with his easy-going personality easily amuses the other three but Noctis remained silent. Diana also look troubled, but she concealed it well within her sweet laughter. The gang finally reached the main gate, and a sleek, black sedan typed car is already waiting for them.

"Get on the car, everyone." Victor said, and everyone nodded. Marcus and Ace got in the front line, while Noctis get in the back, but Diana left confused. Victor is already on the driver's seat, and she asked.

"Umm, Victor, where should I si-"

Noct reached her and pull her inside the car. "Ah!" Diana lets out a small shriek, much to her surprise. Noct slammed the door and Victor jumped.

"Hey, no need to slam the door there."

"Sorry for that." Noct said flatly. "So, is everyone ready?" Victor asked, as he turned the engine on and everyone on the front put their safety belt on. "Hell yeah!" Marc replied in excitement, and Diana laughed.

"Yeah, we're ready, Victor." She replied, her voice is sweet.

"Noct, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Noctis replied, and Victor smirked.

"Off the way we go!" Victor then stepped against the gas pedal, and without second warning, they dashed off the empty road. Diana's body thrust against Noct's because of sudden raise of speed.

"Umph!" She grits, and Noct's arm reached for her. The young prince catch the sorceress right in her waist and pulled her. Diana constantly blushed at the presence of the young heir - his black, thick strands that frame his tan skin swing around as his slender figure motions in action.

"Are you okay?" Noct asked, his voice is barely a whisper.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Diana replied, realizing nervousness in her voice.

_"I hate cars...I have motion sickness." _Diana grumbled mentally. Her face grow pale, and she closed her eyes, tried to keep her chemical composure in her body. She was trying so hard that she can swear Marcus, Ace, and Noct were staring at her. Her sky blue eyes were hidden in her pale eyelids, as she tried to keep her balance. Noct intently gazed at her, and while Diana concentrating, she suddenly felt a swell of gentle feeling.

Noct touched her cheek. Diana constantly burned at the moment his gloved finger came in contact with her skin. His touch was gentle, and sent her a chilling feeling. She slowly opened her eyes, only to meet with the deep azure eyes of the young prince.

_"His eyes never ceased to amaze me," _She thought. She found herself staring into his eyes, with him staring back to her. "Are you okay?" Noct asked with his deep voice, barely heard.

"...I hate cars...Especially on high speed...I have motion sickness..." Diana finally confesses her disdain towards the speed they are currently on.

"Even if the car is on the slow motion?" Noct asked. Diana nodded.

"But it's alright...I can keep up..." Diana tried to convince the young prince that she's alright, even though it's obvious for Noct that she is not alright at all.

"...Here." Noct pulled Diana and pressed her head against his shoulder. Diana feels her cheeks burn while her head lands softly on Noct's shoulder, and her silky silver hair contrasts Noct's black clothes.

"...You sure it's okay? Your fangirls will get mad at you." Diana muttered, she knows that lots of girl are idolizing Noctis. Teenager girls at her village also idolized him. Not just that the fact he is the prince, relatively young and didn't have a girlfriend yet, giving a large chance for them to become his bride, but also his slender built, his deep azure eyes, and his personality that attracts all the girls on the nation and squeal when they see him. Suddenly, memories of her conversation flashed before her...

_"Diana Nee-san!" A young girl with small built and brown hair chases after Diana. "Yes, Azalea?" She asked, her voice soft. "Nee-san, do you know Prince Noctis of Niflheim?" Diana closed her thick book and stared at Azalea. Her eyes shone brightly with her excitement. "Noctis? Oh...You mean Noctis Lucis Caelum?" The young girl nodded, with her shoulder length hair swings happily. "Yeah...He's so handsome! I think I'm falling for him. I want to be his bride!" Azalea blushed, her brown strands frame her heart shaped face. Diana chuckled, and she put her hands at the young girl's shoulder. "Azalea, as a sorceress, you need to remember that even with our ability, there are lots of things that is beyond of our capabilities. Royals live and they must marry someone decided for him or her, let it from political alliance or to honor the bond between two kingdoms. Even if they don't want to, they have to...And we don't have control of other's life." Azalea nodded, but she smiled._

_"Then, I just need to become a princess, right? And a sorceress is able to do that, right?" _

_Diana laughed."There's lots of things that we are not able to change. If Noctis finds out that you are a sorceress after you two married, who knows what happened to you in his wrath."_

_"And yeah...Azalea, I've fulfilled your never achieved dream..." _Diana thought as her heart key locks the memory. _"To be with the prince."_

"...It's fine." Noct replied with his deep voice, striking Diana back to reality. "As long as it comforts you." Marcus spontaneously turned his head when Noct states that. Diana blushed even more, knowing that the young prince is genuinely concerned for her well-being and that she spaced out.

The young sorceress closed her eyes, and she feel relaxed. Her body didn't react in her motion sickness but even it's just along the way, that's a good thing, she thought. Noct remains silent, but she knows that he eyed her and monitoring her condition. "Just sleep if you want to, Diana. We still have a long way." Ace's heavy voice shatters the silence in the car, concerned for her as well. "...I beg your pardon?" Diana asked. "Really, it's alright!" Marcus interrupted. Noct sent a death glare for Marcus. "Don't forget this is my car." Noct's cold voice ripped through the air. Marcus laughed nervously, "Uhh...Yeah. Hahahaha." Diana then can feel that Noct eyed her.

"But really...If you want to sleep, that's alright. With me." Noct whispered in her ear, but wasn't low enough for Marcus. He whistled, and Diana sent a glare at him. "Marcus, I beg your pardon?" Diana raised her head, and set her body straight before she was sent aback again because of the extreme pain on her head. "Oi, oi, Diana, are you okay?" Marcus asked. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Diana snapped, much to her annoyance for Marc's whistle before but she didn't intend to raise her voice at the yellow haired guy. Diana then realized her fault, and she gathered her strength.

"Marc...I'm sorry. I didn't intend to do so." She apologized, her voice is deep.

Marcus smiled to assures her that he's not offended. "And, duh, Diana. We still have a long way, so feel free to relax." He said. Diana nodded.

While she put her head on Noct's shoulder, her necklace with her crystal as the pendant - suddenly glows. Noct quickly cast his eyes on the glowing crystal, and he senses the crystal. Diana felt that she had committed a thousand sins - for not telling Noctis about her crystal and for her hide many secrets for herself.

"...Crystal?" Noct asked. Diana nodded, and concealed the glow within her fist, but the light broke through her fingers. "...Why didn't you tell me about this?" Noct demanded her explanation.

"Why? Of course...Because I'm afraid you will take it from me." Diana replied, as million memories flooded into her thought. "I do possess the crystal but I am not from the royal lineage...Illegal, isn't it?" Diana muttered. "But I can't let you take it...No matter what."

Noct narrowed his eyes. "Why would I take your crystal?"

"Because crystal...Is what makes this nation now, isn't it? Other kingdoms trade crystal for guns, and because this kingdom is the only one who still have the crystal, I'm afraid you desire...More."

Diana bit her lips at the moment she finished her sentence. She knows Noct is not selfish, in fact, his actions reflect that he is the most selfless person Diana can ever meet with such a great power in his hand. Noct remained silent, and then he speaks.

"And why I didn't notice it until now?"

Diana replied, "I cast a spell on the crystal to conceal its presence. With the crystal glowing, it means that my spell had wore off."

Noct nodded slightly. "You better conceal it again. Who knows what might happen."

"I know, but casting the spell require concentration...I can't do it here." Diana replied. _"Curse my motion sickness for that exclude now." _She growled mentally. "I will cast the spell as soon as we arrive on Azura." She then added, and relaxed herself. The glowing finally ceased, and Diana lets out a sigh of relief. Finally, she thought. Her silver strands frames her face as she fell her consciousness slipped away from her body but Marcus' high pitch voice quickly force her consciousness back on the surface.

"Whoa, dude, what's that?"

The other four quickly raised their eyes - their eyes were cast on thick smoke rising to the sky.

"Wait - I think that smoke came from the north!" Victor's eyes widened, and they know their worst fear had happened.

"Victor - raise the speed - fast!" Noct ordered, and Victor nodded. Diana gulped, but Noct quickly calm her down.

"Stay with me."

Diana growled. "I'll try."

"Here we go!" Victor stepped on the pedal - and the car dashed forward, ripping the air at its path. Diana closed her eyes, know her motion sickness comes again but the presence of the young prince assures her that she will be alright.

Less than five minutes, they arrived at the place smoke was rising from. The five people get out from the car, as Diana gets out first.

"Whoa...What's with this place?"

The view in front of them was nothing but a mere, burning ruin. Her memories suddenly ventures, and she whispered.

"This is...Azura."

"What?" Everyone constantly turned at her, in disbelief.

"There's no mistake...This is where my father conducted his experiments. This air...And this view. It can't be wrong." Diana replied, and Noct finally understand what makes her reluctant to come here. Diana sighed, for her worst nightmares when she was a child came back into her thoughts. She quickly discarded it, as she didn't want to reminded of her own nightmare.

"But this explosion...It wasn't caused because of chemical reaction nor the swell of power...Then why?" Diana replied in uncertainty.

_"Something's wrong...And why would someone destroy an almost empty site with few villagers like Azura? " _Diana thought.

"Hey everyone...Come here. I think I saw someone."

Diana was brought back to the real world when Noct's deep voice reached for them. Wasting no time, they rushed to where Noct knelt, and they found someone lying. Blood was splashed from him, and Diana found herself shocked to see this man survive.

* * *

Cliffhanger, perhaps? LOL.

Sooo yeah, Christmas and New Year Holiday is on! Wooot!

But yeah, expect me to update longer, perhaps 3 days. Means I will update 2 chapters in a week. Hope I can be consistent about this ^^;;

I hope I have pointed more of Diana's weakness. And yeah, she's like Cloud. She had an acute one, though. Like me xD That's why I don't really like go out.

And now writing chapter 08!

_**Chapter 08 - Coming Soon**_

_**Scheme on Revenge**_


	8. Chapter 8

And yeah...Chapter 08. Can't believe I made it this far. This chapter will unfold Diana's ties to the severely injured young man. Yet again, Diana's point of view. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Chapter 08: Scheme on Revenge_

Diana eyed his features - his short, blond spiky hair is what catch her attention the most, but when she cast her eyes on his built, she found a tattoo across his arm, and she realized who is this.

"...Noct, let me take a look." She asked, and the young prince nodded. Diana approached the lying young man, and examined him.

"...Gerald?" She muttered. "Hang on." Her hand glows blue, and she pressed her hands against his chest. _"He had a pretty bad bleeding here and there...I have to stop the bleeding in his chest first."_ The young man murmured, due to pain he experienced. "Stay with me, Gerald." Diana muttered, and the glow intensified. _"Crystal, lend me your strength." _Diana prayed quietly, and the crystal glows white. "Gh..." Gerald murmured, he grits his teeth.

"Whoa, he's alive there!" Marcus' voice distracted the young sorceress' concentration. Noct glared at him.

"Don't distract her."

Diana concentrated as the wound slowly closed. _"I need more magical power...But my crystal is not for supporting nor healing. I don't really want to have Noct help me but..." _Diana closed her eyes, and shook her head. _"No. I don't want to involve him in this matter. This is an acquaintance of mine, and he's not involved..." _Gerald slowly opened his eyes, and his green eyes meet with the sky blue eyes of Diana.

"Diana?" His voice is low - a whisper in midst of his weakness. "What are you doing here? I thought you are in the village?"

"..." Diana sighed, she really wanted to say that her village is gone, but she knows that will only shock the blond haired young man more. Gerald understand, and he gathered his remaining strength to speak.

"Rembrandt..."

"?" Diana stunned. "What...Happened with Rembrandt?"

"Diana...Rembrandt is insane. He...He killed all the villagers and burnt it down..."

"You mean...Rembrandt has come here before?"

Gerald nodded, and with the last bit of his strength, he replied. "You have to get him, Diana...Or else..."

Diana nodded. "I got it."

Gerald smiled. "I know you can." And his eyes closed.

"..." Diana pressed her hands against Gerald's lifeless body, and her eyes sparkle with tears.

"Diana?" Noct's deep voice struck her, as she gazed at the slender figure of his. "...Are you okay?" Diana nodded in midst of her tears. "...Who is he?" Diana sighed, as her memories venture yet again, but she raised her head and replied.

"He is Gerald. One of my distant relatives. He's older than me and he treats me much like younger sister. Me, my brother, and him...Between us, he is the only one who wasn't a sorcerer nor a wizard. He's a knight...A valiant one."

As Diana soaked herself in tears, reminiscing about the past, she felt her tears rolled down her cheek, and dissolved into the solid ground. Noct gazed at her, but he did nothing.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I will search for Rembrandt." Diana replied, her voice trembles within her tears. "Rembrandt?"

"My brother."

"Hm?" Noct raised his dark eyebrows. "I will have to end this havoc...For everyone." Diana stood, and she turned.

"Perhaps we should part way here, Noctis. Thank you for everything."

Noct gazed at her, and then shook his head.

"No. You're coming with me."

Diana narrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"I said you're coming with me." Noct repeated. "But..." Diana tried to object.

"No objections, Diana. I said you're coming with me."

_"What in the heaven's name is he doing?" _Diana murmured mentally. Noct raised his eyebrows, but he didn't say anything.

"Do you even have a slightest clue where is he now?" The silver haired young woman turned. "...No." Diana replied nervously, realizing that Noct is doing something right. "So then, what are you going to do apart from us?" Noct continued, didn't give Diana a slightest chance to dispute. "...Fine! I'm coming with you." Diana growled. _"I hate to admit it," _She thought. _"But he's right. I don't have even a single clue for Rembrandt's whereabouts." _Marcus smirked, Victor folded his arms and Ace remained silent. Noct's lips curled, forming a smile, much to the young sorceress' annoyance.

"Then, let's search for a clue around here. Marcus and Victor, go and search the area north and east, Ace and Diana, come with me and we will search the area south and west. If anything happens, just give me a call." Diana narrowed her eyebrows. "Noct, sorry to interrupt, but...I don't have your number on my cellphone."

Marcus smirked. "Yeah, right. Here. I'll send you by message okay?" Marc turned at the young prince. "Because Noct don't like his number being known." And the young sniper gets a 'I'll get you for that' glare from the young prince. Diana chuckled, and her cellphone rings. She reached for the pocket, and snatched her cellphone. Well built, her cellphone was designed white and some words inscribed on it. She touched the screen and read the message from Marcus.

"Ah, I get it. Thanks, Marc." Diana smiled, and with some swift finger movement, she touched at the screen, with some shifting and presses, she saved Noct's number into her cellphone's memory.

"Let's go." Victor, Marcus, Diana and Ace nodded at the command of the azure eyed prince.

_"Rembrandt...Why in the heaven's name are you doing this? Why did you kill Gerald?" _Diana thought as she walked along the empty street, Ace and Noct steadily stay behind her. Her eyes were cast on something glimmering in the ground, and she picked it up.

It was a star shaped pendant, flawlessly crafted. Her finger followed the line of the pendant - and something struck her.

It was Rembrandt's.

She cast her eyes on the ground - another pendant quickly catch her attention, and she picked it up.

It was a heart shaped pendant, with faint pink rays pierced through it. Her eyes were cast on the shape - it was hers.

_"This is...Pendants given to us by Gerald...And Rembrandt kept these, but why would..."_

"Noct." Diana turned, her sky blue eyes meet his azure one. "Hm?" Noct replied. "Please hold on to this." Diana reached his hand and put the star shaped pendant on his hand. "...What's this? A pendant?" Diana nodded. "Belonged to my brother once. Until I found him, I would like you to hold on to that."

Diana eyed the young prince as his eyes followed the built of the pendant. "...Are you sure? If this belongs to your brother...Then why would you like me to have it?"

The silver haired sorceress inhaled deeply, and then replied,

"It was the most precious thing in Rembrandt's possession, once. It is a sign of luck, peace, tenderness, love, joy and goodness." Noct then eyed Diana, and asked. "Then why don't you yourself keep this?"

Diana smiled bitterly. "I can't. I already have one in my possession. And besides..." Diana bit her lips before she finished her sentence. "Hm?" Noct asked, intrigued. "...Nothing. Just please hold on to that, Noct." She cast her eyes downside. Noct nodded, and he put it into his pocket.

"!" Diana suddenly felt a presence of someone. Noct both Ace noticed as well. "...There's lots of them." Noct eyed the street. "Hostile one, huh?" Ace clenched his fists, _"And judging from his body gestures," _Diana thought, _"He's ready to take anyone on." _

"Dreamless, Prologue, Act I."

_"Dreamless?"

* * *

_

And yeah, chapter 08 is done. Some name and the meanings here and there...

1. Gerald: Spear Warrior. Choosing this name for no particular reason - just popped up my head.

2. Rembrandt: A name given by my friend, when I ask her about the name which fits Diana's brother and explains his traits, she gave me this name. Thanks Jo ;)

And the idea of inserting Dreamless in here is based on Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII LOVELESS.

DREAMLESS

Prologue, Act I - Act IV

Chapter I, Act I - III

Chapter II, Act I - V

Chapter III, Act I - III

Epilogue

See it for yourself ;)

_**Chapter 09 - Coming Soon**_

_**The Written Story**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09 is on! So yeah, assault led by 'someone' to Noct's group. Watch Ace fights! -gets shot- Noct's point of view.

* * *

_Chapter 09: The Written Story_

"Dreamless, Prologue, Act I."

A ray of golden light pierced through the air, and Noct narrowed his eyes. He saw Diana materialized her weapon, and Noct decided to materialize his weapon as well. A mechanized falchion once again appears in his hand. Watching the ray coming his way, Noct gracefully sidestepped to the side, avoiding the beam.

"What was that?" Noct muttered, but without any chance to think, he saw another golden ray making its way to him. Noct was about to blink but he didn't get a chance to avoid it when he saw a vibrant colored wave coming his way. The wave then crawled over the golden ray, rendering it motionless.

"Noct, now! Get away!" His ears catch the voice of Diana. _"This must be her doing." _The azure eyed prince thought, and he quickly jumped off the way. As the vibrant colored wave vanished, the golden ray dissipates completely.

_"Why golden rays?" _Noct thought as he approached Diana and Ace. He held his weapon, and the three then watched each other.

"Everyone." Diana and Ace constantly turned their head at the young prince. "Why golden rays? Any idea?" Diana quickly lost in thought.

"There must be a connection between the words said earlier and the attack..." Diana nodded, and suddenly she raised her head, her silver strands danced as the young prince watched.

"It was a part from Dreamless!" She said. "The golden rays were mentioned in the Prologue Act I!" Noct narrowed his eyebrows, and suddenly he realized.

"Golden rays? You mean...The part where the knight says 'praying the falling stars are rumored to grant wish'?"

Diana nodded, and Noct turned to Ace. "Ace, go and search for the northern area! There should be some sort of clue of our assaulter." Ace nodded. "Where should we meet?"

"Here. If you come back earlier, and in 10 minutes no one return, contact Victor and Marc, and get out of here!"

With that statement, Ace dashed off to the north, leaving the young prince with the silver haired young woman. "Diana, do you remember the whole Dreamless?" Noct asked, and Diana raised her eyebrows. "Are you crazy? There's no way in heaven that I'm going to remember all the act!" The azure eyed young man sighed, and he can feel the annoyance from the glow from the sky blue eyes of the young sorceress.

"Fine." Noct turned, his black strands danced. He opened his mouth to speak as his mind gathered around his memories about the play.

_"The departure of the soul_

_Was an inevitable fate of every soul_

_For a knight wielding his sword and shield in battle_

_His armor shone in majesty_

_As he slain his enemy_

_He shows no mercy_

_And knowing that he is no exception_

_He knows no surrender._

_The golden rays that pierce the night sky was said to grant a wish_

_For those who pray at them_

_But the golden rays were materialization of tormented soul, slain in battle_

_Yearning for peace after death"_

"The play talks about golden rays as materialization of tormented soul...But does it have any ties to the attack?" Noct asked, pondering. Diana remained silent as the young prince eyed her. "Tormented soul...Golden rays...Some sort of riddle?"

Noct was pondering when he sensed someone.

"Who's there?" his voice is as cold as ice. Noct turned, as Diana stand in her guard. Noct then sensed someone behind him, and he quickly materialized his mechanized falchion.

*CLANG*

The voice of clashing metals shatters the dry air around them. Noct with his right arm twisted and blocking the sword quickly knows who is attacking him.

"Antonio. You again."

* * *

I know it's awfully short. I just...Too busy playing Dissidia! And runs out of idea...Yeah got to admit that. But I have to be consistent about this story! I already promised you guys xD

_**Chapter 10 - Coming Soon**_

_**Blue and Red**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is out! Noct's point of view, again.

* * *

_Chapter 10: Blue and Red_

"Yes. It's been a while, Your Majesty." Antonio smirked. Noct felt his blood boil by Antonio's hidden mockery, but he remained silent. The young prince slide his eyes to see the young sorceress but she's gone. _"Where could she had gone to?"_

"Don't worry about Diana. She will deal with one of my subordinate soon." Antonio's cold voice struck Noctis away from his thoughts. "So I'm stuck with you, eh?" Noct smirked, crimson hue replaced his azure eyes. "No grudge. Actually, lots of grudge." Antonio unsheathed his katana. Noct grasps his falchion, assuming his battle stance. "Grudges, eh? Let's end this." Countless invisible weapons appear, surrounding him.

Antonio charged at Noctis, but his crimson eyes catch everything. He somersaulted to back gracefully and sidestepped when the flurry of slashes chase after him. Noct turned his head and jumped when Antonio released a pulsating shockwave from the ground. _"No wonder his parents gave him name meaning 'worthy of praise'," _the crimson eyed prince thought. _"He knows when to pick his weapon."_

He stepped on the ground, only to barely avoided a deadly struck from Antonio. "...Done? Then it's my turn." Noct closed his eyes and his hair flashed white. Disappeared, he appeared behind the swordsman and smack him with the hilt of his blade. The young swordsman fell to the ground, unable to do any counterattack. Rather than finishing him off, Noct quietly watched the young swordsman as he stumbled upon the ground, grabbing his katana and stand up. "You never change, Noctis. Not in here, nor in academy." Noct narrowed his eyes. "What do you know about me? You never know anything." Antonio's eyes narrowed as well, his square face supports his scary look.

"I'm always watching you. I'm always look up to you. I want to be like you."

"I know everything - your feeling of insecure, your strength - and also your weakness."

"Talk more than that," Noct narrowed his dark eyebrows, his invisible weapons hover around him - ready to strike. "And I'll take you down."

"That gesture...Let the dance begin." Antonio smirked, and he assumed his battle stance. Noctis grasps his falchion, and he narrowed his eyes. Both of them took the same stance, and then they dashed each other, the voice of clashing metals fill the air.

Both of them exchange blows and more blows in midst of ruined civilization. "You do this, didn't you?" Noctis yelled, his deep voice demands explanation while he counters the young swordsman attack, summoned his gun and shot. Antonio deflects the bullets with his blade, and knowing that the young prince refers to the burn down of Azura replied, "We do not need the weak to survive." Antonio then gathered his power and gives Noctis a hard blow. Noct dodges, and he twitched.

"Weak or not, they are my people." He hissed. "You have no right to do that!" Noct grasps his weapon, his hair flashed white. At a sight, he appears in front of Antonio and stabs Antonio in his shoulder. He then hovers in the air. "Be gone." While Antonio is still regaining balance, Noct narrowed his eyes, his invisible weapons that he control through telekinesis are all pointed at Antonio. With an unspoken command, they charge after the young swordsman and mercilessly stabs him.

Noct closed his eyes, but when he drew back his weapons, he realized that Antonio is no longer there.

_"! Where...Could he had gone?"_

"I'm here." Antonio's cold voice struck Noctis from his thoughts and the young prince, with no time to dodge nor teleport, was hit by a hard blow. He was sent to the ground before Antonio sent another shockwave to finish him. Noct's crimson hue caught a stone on the ground. He somersaulted mid-air and his feet stepped on the stone. Seeing shockwave after him, he hold his falchion, and then he send another pulsating shockwave to counter Antonio. The two shockwaves meet, and clashed, leaving an explosion.

"You may be strong," Antonio shouted from the air. "But what will you do if I say my subordinate kills Diana?"

Noct's eyes widened. "What? He killed her?"

Antonio smiled sinisterly. "Yes he did. He informed me just now."

"After you killed Azura's residents, now you kill her too?" Noct hissed, his crimson eyes glowed brighter in his anger. His eyes cannot longer hide his emotions, all of his emotion barrier collapsed. Antonio smiled sinisterly, knowing that he had lured Noctis right into his trap.

"Then, come, if you want to avenge her."

* * *

Alright. Chapter 10 is done. Sorry for the always short update.

Want to know the relationship between Antonio and Noctis? Go here:

memoriavalkyiria (dot) livejournal (dot) com . It should be at the latest post of my blog.

Laters!

_**Chapter 11 - Coming Soon**_

_**Unveiled Truth  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 is out. Diana's point of view.

* * *

_Chapter 11: Unveiled Truth_

Diana, separated from the young prince was engaged by a man covered in white. She avoided attacks by attacks and summoned her scythe.

"Well, let's get serious!" Diana dashed and chanted a spell.

"Diamond Dust!" a snowstorm rushes before her and attacks the man clothed in white. Despite the cloak that covered his face, Diana can see a mocking smile which greatly annoys her.

"Hmf. Such a weak." He swings his hand, and Diamond Dust disappeared within a blink.

"What?" Diana stunned in disbelief, looking at how her Diamond Dust was dismissed easily like pulling off a single thread to ruin the whole knitting. Before she had a chance to think, her sky blue eyes catch another attack, and she barely avoided. "Curse it!" Diana somersaulted in the air and roughly landed on the dry ground, her high heels boots makes it even more uncomfortable to fight. _"Made wrong choice to wore this shoes. Should've known and wear my flat heeled slippers if I'm going to fight someone here." _Diana cursed mentally as she avoided blows by blows. The last attack have the man in white hovers in the air, energy balls surrounding him. "This is a piece only for you...It's your requiem." He then dashed at Diana, shooting the energy balls on her. _"What grudge in the world this man have? I've never met him before!" _Diana then sped to avoid the balls, but her speed was nothing compared to the man. Short enough, the man kept up with her and bombard her with the energy balls of his. Diana turned, but she didn't have a chance to do anything before the balls hit her. Decided she had no other way, she then cast a spell. The balls left a big explosion after they hit one another.

Meanwhile, Diana that survived the explosion, and she appeared behind a wall. She panted, and tried to regain her composure. _"My luck yet again saved me." _She murmured mentally, and she leaned her back against the cold wall. Her heart beats so fast within her chest due to the excessive physical strain she experienced. Her limbs hurt from running with high heels but she knows this is going to continue. "You think you could hide from me?" A low voice, almost like a hiss, struck her from her thoughts and she quickly jumped to back, her scythe once again in her hand. "Ho-how did you know that I'm here?" she asked, and realized her voice trembles. _"Why am I so...Nervous?" _she thought to herself as that sinister smile once again plastered on his face.

"I know you're here because we share the same blood...We are connected nonetheless."

Diana's eyes widened in disbelief as the hood that covered his face falls down.

"You must be joking." Diana replied, her whole body shakes. _"For Etro's sake," _Diana thought, _"I knew he is already dead!" _

"I'm not joking, my sister. It's me, Rembrandt." Diana quickly raised her head, and sharpened her mind. She eyed his features - flowing short silver hair with sky blue eyes - captivating sky blue eyes, it is. It's him, yes. No mistake, this is Rembrandt.

"Remember what you always said?" Rembrandt approached Diana, he gripped something in the air and a claymore appeared in his grip. " 'Aim for the heaven. If you do not reach there, at least you'll fall to the sky.' " Diana nodded silently, reminded she always encourages Rembrandt to accomplish great feats. "Then you shall be the first to witness this."

Countless small black holes appeared and surround the young man. "People of our village says that dark arts is forbidden," he yelled, tried to win over the sound of raging tempest, "But look at me! This is the dark arts people feared!" Diana hold her scythe, felt that she herself had been sucked into those small black holes.

"Ugh - Rembrandt!" Diana yelled, she tried to be as loud as possible. "Stop this! I don't want to fight you!" She pleaded. She knows she's stupid for pleading an enemy but she can't just fight him - he is her family after all. How could you fight your family knowing that you care and took the utmost responsible for him?

"I see. You are as weak as always, Sis." Rembrandt laughed sinisterly. "We do not need the weak to survive!" He fires out the black holes at her. "Ugh!" Diana grits her teeth as she was sent flying. "And I will be ruling over the world with this power!"

Diana somersaulted in the air and stepped, she assumed her battle stance. "Are you insane?" Diana shouted. "You're going to rule the world with such a forbidden power? It will only draw the world into despair!" Rembrandt smirked, and Diana didn't flinch even her blood boil with insanity in front of her. She wanted to slap Rembrandt and snap him out of his mad ambition, but she know she can't. She reminded of her committed sin - exiling the member of her family whom she cared the most. It's normal if Rembrandt want to take revenge on her - but why the entire world?

"Everyone shall bow down before this power!"

Rembrandt shoots more energy balls as he hovers in the air. Diana dashed at her brother - and her eyes glow with firm affirmation.

_"I will defeat you - and stop your ruthless ambition." _

And with that she attacks.

* * *

Woot, sorry for the short update. And yet again, below 1000 word count. I don't know what's going into me lately.

_**Chapter 12 - Coming Soon**_

_**Ruthless Ambition of a Sorcerer  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is out! Diana's point of view.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Ruthless Ambition of a Sorcerer_

Diana dashed in mid air, trying to avoiding any blows as she tried to attack Rembrandt as well, but her efforts are provided futile. Rembrandt easily overpowers her, knocking her into the ground while he charges a huge mass of energy orb. _"Since when he became so powerful like that? I swear that he's on somewhere below me at terms of sorcery." _Diana writhing in pain, due to her body being smashed to the rough ground. Her sky blue eyes lost their sparkle as her whole body screamed in pain. She felt blood dripped from her mouth - it's stinky and it feels strange to taste...her own blood. She's not vampire. _"I'm obviously human," _she thought. _"Perhaps this is due to I haven't battled for a long time." _Unable to move, she only able to close her eyes, her body pinned to the ground.

_"So this is the payment for the sin I committed, huh." _She thought as Rembrandt released the orb that will likely kill her in single hit. _"...So be it. If that's my destiny." _She closed her eyes, and fell unconscious when something reached for her - leading her to safety.

Diana opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the clear golden sky - the golden rays of afternoon sun race one after another, painted the sky with their playful colors. _"Am I...Dead?" _Diana thought. _"I must be. The sky wouldn't be so golden if I'm still alive." _The first thing she realized is someone is next to her. She turned her head before the pain stings her again. She rolled her eyes in pain, but then she realized something. _"The crystal!" _She thought. She raised her arms and touched her neck. _"It's...Gone..." _She blinked. _"It can't be. It's gone? When? Where?" _

"You're finally awake." Ace's low voice struck Diana from her speeding thoughts. "Ace? How long you've been there?" Diana asked, her sky blue eyes meet the brown eyes of her companion. "Not too long, honestly." Diana then eyed Ace - and she realized Noctis is not there.

"Where's Noct?" she asked, and her voice is filled with worry. Ace quickly cast his eyes downside, and she understand what happened. "Did Noctis...Save me?"

Ace nodded. "Just before you got hit by that ridiculously large energy orb. Noct handed me to you - and he went off."

_"Ridiculous! Honestly Noct, what did you expect from facing Rembrandt?" _She cursed mentally. "Did he engage the man nearby?" Diana asked, turning her head at Ace. "Yeah...I think." _"Curse it! He won't stand a chance against that guy!" _Diana murmured, and she suddenly realized that she's been laying on the ground all this time. The blood from her injuries had dried up, but they still sting whenever she tried to move.

"Hey, keep it down. Noct would get mad at me." Ace tried to calm Diana down. "No way! He can't fight him!" Diana tried to stand up. She struggles with the conflict within her mind - and Ace. He pinned her down at her shoulders with his ridiculously large hands.

"Let me go - Noct can't engage him! He's - " Diana halted her sentence. Ace stared at her, and asked.

"Who's he?"

"...Nothing." She replied, rather somberly. "He's...No one." Diana cast her eyes at the burning ruins - the heat from the fire is still there. There is a long silence between her and the brown haired young man.

"...I see." Ace finally broke the silence between them.

"Oh yeah, Ace," Diana blinked at Ace - her pain still pinned her down on the ground. "Hm?" Ace turned, replied.

"Did you get anything from the northern area?" Ace nodded.

"Yeah. Here." Ace grabbed something out from his vest pocket and handed it to Diana.

"What's...This?" Diana asked Ace as she eyed the thing that the muscled hand give to her.

"A diary. Perhaps." Diana opened the book and something stunned her. It was her mother's.

Her sky blue eyes eyed the hand written sentences in the book.

_"21 March_

_I had bore a new child. Etro has yet again saved me - and my child. _

_She was truly the greatest - for giving me such a perfect child to be on my arms._

_Diana...That's what I shall call her. The divinity that broke out everytime I saw her sky blue eyes - and her silver hair, truly mimicking her father's._

_Oh Etro, what should I do...I may be a sorceress, but I do not wish for Diana learned any of sorcery. She must not be tainted by the dark history of the family...She must lead a normal life, but twould be impossible..."_

_"Mother..." _Diana closed her eyes, she sighed. _"Mother never wished for me to learn sorcery, but..."_

"Diana?" Ace's low voice struck the young sorceress back to reality.

"Yes?"

"I think we should go and find Noct. He said he'll back in twenty minutes, and it's already half an hour."

_"Did the fight take longer than expected?" _Diana ponders. _"Noct...I hope you're safe."_

"Let's go, Ace." Diana settled down even the pain still stings her. She tried to sit down, straightened her back, and clean the dirt that covers her dress.

"Are you sure you can stand up?" Ace asked. Diana nodded, but her efforts provided futile yet again. Her limbs ached that they cannot support her body anymore. Diana sighed at her helplessness. _"Good thing the one with me is Ace, not Noct." _she murmured mentally. "Here." A hand was given at her, and it was Ace's.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Diana grabbed Ace hand, and she barely made it to stand up.

"Thank you."

* * *

And dude I'm on a roll! With 2nd semester at my school my vacation quickly comes to an end.

After the school began, expect me to update longer! But I won't give up! Wish me luck, everyone! Oh, and happy new year 2011!

_**Chapter 13 - Coming Soon**_

_**Guardian Crystallis **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is out.

* * *

_Chapter 13: Guardian Crystallis_

Diana walked, and Ace patiently supports her. His strong arms support her as she slowly walked to where Noctis is. While they are walking, an explosion occurs.

"There must be where Noctis is - let's go!"

Diana retorted. "Hold on..."

Ace stared at Diana, and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I need...To settle down a bit." Diana sighed. Her limbs ached, and her muscles screamed in pain. Ace nodded, and as Diana crawled down, his strong built supports her.

"..." Diana leaned her back against the wall that stands, but it's barely wall anymore. "Are you okay?" Ace knelt down in front of Diana. "Yeah..." She muttered, but her body speaks another. Diana was restless, but she was glad that Ace is with her. _"Someone like Ace is who I need now," _she thought. _"Not the guy that can bind me with his eyes." _

Just right when she wanted to reassure her body, an explosion yet again occurred. The land shakes in the swell of energy and Diana turned.

"Noctis!" She yelled. Ace quickly turned at Diana's direction.

She saw them - both of them refused to submit, and they clashed each other. Noctis and Rembrandt, the men whom she cared most. She eyed them in dismay and despair as they fight each other.

Meanwhile, Noctis that reached Diana in time exchanging blows with Rembrandt. He counters Rembrandt's magical attacks with his invisible weapons, and in return he casts magic through the power of crystal.

"Are they at equal strength?" Ace asked, eying them.

"...No. Noct won't be able to best him in this state."

"What do you mean?" Ace quickly turned, his brown orbs demanded explanation from the sky blue eyed young woman. "Noctis gains his power through the crystal, right? And the guy that fought him - surely he is no match to Noct?"

"I don't know what's happening to Rembrandt..."

"Rembrandt?"

"The guy Noct fights right now."

"What's wrong with...Him?" Ace asked. Diana sighed.

"Rembrandt...He's far more powerful than Noctis, even if he uses the power of crystal. It's because that Rembrandt...Had mastered the dark arts, perhaps."

"What are we going to do, then?"

"I've got...To stop them."

"You can't possibly do that, can you?"

"I can...Perhaps." Diana smiled sourly.

She tried to stand up, and Ace did nothing to stop her. The muscled young man give her his hand to stand up, and Diana smiled at the thought how kind Ace is. He's the big brother type - he didn't speak too much but strongly believes that action speaks louder than words.

"Can you walk?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Diana nodded, she didn't want to bother Ace to help her any longer. Ace didn't seem to be convinced, and he snaked his arm around the young sorceress' waist.

"Just...Take it easy."

Diana nodded, and she raised her head.

_"Noctis...Rembrandt."_

They walked as they came closer to the fighting area. Diana gathered her voice, her sky blue eyes sharpened.

"Noctis!"

The young prince responded and turned. "Diana?" Noct asked, and Diana's eyes widened. "Watch out! Noct!"

Noctis turned, and his hair flashed white, effectively avoiding Rembrandt's attack. He appeared at Ace's side, and Ace's arm leave Diana's waist.

"What are you doing here?" Noct asked, in his deep voice. Diana looked at his eyes, and she quickly cast her eyes downside. His crimson eyes make her shiver uncontrollably - and nervous. She may have seen them once - but to have those eyes pierce through her directly - it's a completely different thing. "You can't...You can't fight him, Noct. He's...Rembrandt."

Noct eyed her, and Diana cast her eyes at her chest. Noct touched her neck - his fingertip was as soft as feather, and cold even he's wearing gloves, sending her a chilling feeling - and also, a warm feeling.

"Where's your crystal?" He asked.

Diana remained silent. Not because she's too scared to answer - even she had to admit that's one reason of her silence - but she was too fascinated by the prince. His touch was able to send shocks to her entire body - but his touch was also so gentle that she thought he is no human. His azure eyes that bind her whenever she saw his eyes - and his crimson hue that can see through everything. His powers are what make her glad that she's his companion, not as an enemy.

"Diana?" The deep voice of the young man snapped her out from her fascination. "Huh?" Diana asked absent-mindedly.

"I said, where's your crystal?"

Diana looked down, her throat hurts.

"...I'm sorry."

"Such an unfortunate time, for both of you."

Noctis, Diana and Ace turned at the voice. Rembrandt smiled sinisterly, with Diana's crystal in his hand.

"Rembrandt - give it back! That's mine!" Diana demanded.

"It is not yours to give or take, Sis." Rembrandt replied.

"...What are you going to do with it?" Noct asked, his cold voice ripped through the air.

"For my own pleasure." Rembrandt replied at Noctis, his sky blue eyes tainted with arrogance.

"Rembrandt...You're insane..." Diana replied weakly as she saw her crystal tainted with darkness. The glow that once there was gone - replaced by an unnerving darkness. Rembrandt himself had become the very source of darkness - as if he will stain everything that he touched with darkness.

"Insane I may be, but I will rule the world with this power - and everyone shall worship me." Rembrandt replied, his voice is hollow. He turned, and he smirked for one last time.

"Farewell - and I congratulate you, Light of Night Sky - for defeating Antonio."

A black hole then appears, and Rembrandt walked right into it. Then it's gone in another second. Diana sighed, and she crumbled to her knees. "Diana!" Noct caught her as her head landed roughly on his chest. "Whoa, she collapsed..." Ace murmured in surprise. "She's probably mentally unstable...Crystal is like...A chunk of pure, holy power, and when it became tainted with darkness...Direct or indirect, it will affect the owner." Noct replied. He closed his eyes, and when he opened his eyes, azure orbs had returned to his eyes. He intently eyed Diana, and he reached her face, puts away her silver strands from her face to get a clearer view of her face. His arm warped Diana's neck as he reached her ear and murmured something in her ear.

_"Otium somnus, _Diana._" _Noct murmured. "You'll badly need it."

She sank her head deeper in his chest. Her eyelids cover her sky blue orbs, even though she didn't realize it. It's Noctis' doing.

* * *

Don't worry, I'm still alive, safe and sound. Sorry for the late update. My Internet connection hooked up lately and it's pretty hard to persuade my parents. Working on chapter 14. And personally, it's my favorite chapter so far.

Before we move on, I want to thank Shina Suzuki and ciocarlie for the suggestion on chapter 12! It's also because of their suggestions that chapter 12 went well. Thanks! -winks-

Oh yeah, meanings~

_otium somnus _- sleep peacefully. Though I'm not pretty sure if it's right. Where is Google Translate when I need it?

_Guardian Crystallis - _Crystals Guardian.

_**Chapter 14 - Coming Soon**_

_**When the Light Fades**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is out. Thank you for all the readers!

* * *

_Chapter 14: When the Light Fades_

Noct leaned his back against the wall while Ace phoned the others. He settled down near a tree to cover himself and Diana from the excessive exposure of the intense beam from sun. His azure orbs eyed Diana - whose head settled on his shoulder. He then cast his eyes on his companion.

"How's Victor and Marcus?" he asked.

"They'll be here soon to pick us up."

"I see." Noct replied, and then he cast his eyes on Diana. He stunned - wounds are all over her slender figure, while her white dress soaked in blood. The blood had dried - and leaving red, shady spots on her skirt.

_"Why didn't I realize this before...?" _Noct ponders, and he eyed her face. Scars are over her face, some had dried up. _"Her brother must have wounded her severely." _Noct thought. A faint blue glow appeared in his free hand and he touched her face, healing any scars on her face. _"The true problem lies in her body - I don't want to end up like last time." _

"Oi, Noct!" Marcus' high pitch voice struck the young prince back to reality. The blue light fades from his hand as the young sniper approached him. "Hey, what's wrong with Diana?" Marc snapped at Noct.

"...She collapsed." Noct replied. "Will she be okay?" Victor interrupted.

"...I don't know, but I'm positive she will be fine." Noct replied, after some hesitation.

"Get on the car." Victor turned and he opened the left door of the car, hopped in the driver's seat. Marc smirked at Noctis, and he followed Victor. Ace turned, and he eyed his friend. Ace opened the door and jumped inside. Noct eyed Diana, and then he concentrated, borrowing the power of his crystal to use his telekinesis power. Diana then slowly float in the air, giving Noct chance to stand up and straightened his back. Even though he has some wounds as well, his wounds are not as severe as Diana.

After he got the least chance to relax himself, he approached Diana that has been floating with his telekinesis power. He slipped his arms below her neck and her knees. Her head rested at his right breast and he stared at her face. Her silver strands that cross over her face, and her calm expression. He feels that he can swear that she collapsed, not sleeping like she's doing now. _"She was under the spell I cast before...But she needed it." _Noct reassures himself of what he had done, and his azure eyes gleam. Bringing her in his arms, Noct walked to the car, jumped inside and stared at the door. With unspoken command, the door slammed itself shut.

"Hey...Noct, how many times do I have to tell you NOT to slam the door?"

The young prince's lips curled, forming a rather sour smile. "Sorry. With Diana unconscious, I can't help it."

"Whatever." Victor grumbled, and he turned the engine on. "Here we come!" The car turned 180 degree from its previous position, leaving a trail of smoke from the tires. Victor stepped on the gas pedal, and the car dashed off.

Noct's right arm was supported by the door's palm rest - while Diana's head pressed his shoulder. His left arm snaked at her neck - as he saw her breath calmly. His azure orbs eyed her intently and he grasps her shoulder tightly - as like he's afraid if he release his grasp then she'll gone.

_"What's wrong with me." _Noct cursed himself mentally. _"I should not doing this. Probably I'll talk to Galan after I bring her to her room." _He find himself pleased at the quick decision he made because as Victor drives at the deserted highway, tiredness attacks him and short enough, his right hand supported his head as he drifts to sleep.

"...up. Hey! Wake up!" Noct surprised, and he quickly opened his eyes. He saw the brown eyes of Marcus. "Oh..." Noct rubbed his eyes, and he cast his eyes at Diana. She's still asleep, so Noct slipped his right arm below her knees and exit the car. "I'll go back first. Gonna hit the sack." Noct said, and his hair flashed white.

He appeared in her room. He approached the bed, and gently put Diana on her bed. Noct was about to tugged her boots lace when he sensed somebody else.

"Galan?" He asked, without looking back. Galan chuckled. "Yes." The old adviser then approached Noct and eyed Diana.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Galan asked, his eyes were cast on Diana. "...Yeah." Noct nodded, his thick, black strands swings as he nodded.

"I need to talk to you." Noct turned at Galan. "What could had been bothering you, young Noctis?" he asked, his green eyes sparkled with curiosity. Noct walked at the leather chair and hurled himself in the cool leather. Galan took his seat as well - and they meet eyes on eyes.

"...This is about...Diana." Noct reluctantly speaks. "What is wrong with her?"

Noct gathered his courage, because this is the first time ever he felt like this. And share it with other people. His shy and timid nature had distanced himself from everyone in castle, but inside he's probably...Lonely.

"Whenever I saw her...My heart beats so fast within my chest that I think my heart is going to explode." Noctis began to speak. Galan nodded, his green eyes gleams with understanding. "This is the first time...I ever had this feeling." Noct sighed. "Noctis...Don't let your emotion go over your head and influenced your actions." Galan reminded him gently, as his caretaker while Noctis is still a child. "I know you, Noctis. Once you got your emotion over your head, it will influence all of your actions."

Noct grumbled quietly, "I know that."

"For now, assure yourself that she did not have that feeling for you. Keep your composure and when the time comes, prove yourself to her. Remember - _action speaks louder than words._"

Noct nodded. "I'll surely keep that in mind." He then stands up, and he bowed his head politely at Galan.

"...Please take care of her. And her wounds." Noct then disappeared.

* * *

...Done.  
AAAAARGH SCHOOL BEGIN TOO SOON -headbang-  
Fixed several mistake in previous chapters - mistypo or whatever it is.  
School starts at 5th January, so expect me to update longer.  
Once again, thank you - for the readers and reviewers! I love you all!

_**Chapter 15 - Coming Soon**_

_**Dreaming Within Dream**_


	15. Chapter 15

Three chapters in a night! 13, 14, 15 - and all of them are done!

So yeah, I'm on a roll.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Dreaming Within Dream_

The fading rays of the afternoon sun broke through the window, as night came by and engulfed everything into its darkness. Diana slowly opened her eyes - and the first thing she saw was the fading light of sun. Her head is all dizzy - the last thing she remember that she collapsed. _"And how did I end up here?" _she ponders when she capture a silhouette in her room.

"Who's that?" Diana asked.

"Oh, Milady, you finally awake." A voice of middle aged woman answered her clear voice. She then quits the darkness until Diana can capture the whole picture of her.

She is in maid clothes - her blond hair blends well with white strands - signing her age. A bandana neatly put her hair in order. Diana eyed her feature - black maid clothing adorned with white apron on the skirt and her shoes is that of a flat, black shoes. "Lady Diana, I believe? I had been ordered to treat your wounds." She bowed her head politely, as Diana can feel pressure against all over her body. With the remaining light, she can see that her legs and her arms are covered in white bandage. "How did...I end up here?"

"Prince Noctis brings you here." After an uncertain pause, she continued. "But that's all I know, Milady."

_"Noct brings me here...?" _Diana ponders. What could had possibly happened while she was unconscious?

"What's your name?" Diana asked the middle aged woman.

"Miranda." She smiled. "You can call me that, Milady."

"...I see..." Diana smiled weakly, still unable to regain her strength. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Miranda chuckled. "I never seen such a polite young woman."

And the knock on the door make Diana turned.

"...They're at it again?" Diana sighed, but her sky blue orbs gleamed. "I'm always glad to have visitors."

Miranda bowed, and she walked towards the door. When she opened it, Diana's eyes were pinned on the figure.

"Noct...?" she asked. It's strange. She knows him even the lights are out - Miranda haven't turned on the light yet. His figure blends with the darkness at her room - but it's his sharp gaze that Diana cannot mistaken.

"Is she alright?" Noct didn't mean the sentence to Diana, obviously. "Yes she is, Your Highness. However, she's still unable to regain her strength." Miranda replied. "...I see. Could you please leave us alone?" Diana felt her heart stop right there. Alone with...The prince? That can't be real, can it?

"My pleasure." She can blurry saw Miranda bowed her head, and left the room. She heard the door closed, and this mean that she's all alone. With Noctis. The prince that saved her life - and slowly she became closer to him. She can hear Noct's footsteps approaching her, and with a flick of finger, the lights turned on.

"...Noct?" She asked, even though she's weak, her heart beat so fast within her chest everytime she saw him.

"...Are you okay?" Noct's azure orbs gazed at her. With the lights on, he became so much clearer - and his features didn't change. Diana swears that he fought Rembrandt before but not even a scratch? That can't be real.

"I think..." Diana groaned, and she tried to settle down her breath. Now the distance between her and the young prince is no longer than one step from the prince, and she can felt that his eyes were pinned on her.

Noct slowly approached her, and he settled down on the edge of the bed. Diana eyed Noct - his slender figure warped in black - black, thick strands of his hair frame his flawless face. Noct turned at her, and his azure orbs pinned at her.

"You're still under the spell," Noct deducted quickly looking at Diana's face. "Spell...?"

"When you collapsed, I cast a spell on you," Noct silently replied.

"For what purpose...?" Diana demanded.

"To protect you from the crystal's negative influence."

"Crystal's...Negative influence?" Diana asked.

"When it became tainted with darkness, it will - direct or indirect - affect the one who possess it." Noct began his explanation. "This case, it's you."

"What is the spell...You cast upon me?"

_"Otium somnus." _Noct replied. Diana choked. It's in Latin - the ancient language. The Language of the Dead - only those with royal blood running through his body can speak it. The words rang so clearly in her mind and she thought that not just her body, but also that her mind can crumble at any time.

"What does...It mean?" Diana gathered her strength.

"It means 'sleep peacefully'." Noct replied, and after an uncertain pause, he continued. "Even though...It can't be said as a spell...It's more like...A prayer."

_"Prayer?" _Diana thought. _"More like, an incapacitation spell, you know." _She thought.

"Since we are talking about Latin...I want to ask something."

Noct turned, and Diana can see hesitation flashed at his azure eyes, but it quickly sank below the depth of his eyes.

"Yeah...?"

"What does..." Diana paused, and then continued. " 'Niflheim' means?"

"The name of this kingdom...?" Diana nodded.

Noct closed his eyes, and then he opened it.

"If you want me to sums that up...It means 'Mist World'. Its name is from Norse Mythology, though."

"Mist...World?" Diana asked.

"Yeah...It had been said that Hel resides there - and she greets those who come to the land - those who died because of disease and old age. They then became her slave - to work for her - forever."

Diana sighed, but curiosity sparkles within her eyes.

"And then...What does...Vallis Acerba and Nihilsomno mean?"

"You must be talking about the highways, then." Noct replied. "Their name means - 'Harsh Valley' and 'Sleepless' in Latin."

Diana nodded, and her brain tried to process all that Noct has said.

"And your name..."

"My name?" Noct asked.

"What does..._It _mean?"

Noct paused, and then he cast his gaze far away.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum." He replied. _"Light of the Night Sky. _Noctis for night, Lucis for light and Caelum for sky."

Diana cast her eyes at the ceilings. The atmosphere became tense - mostly because both of them remained silent.

"Noct..." Diana cast her eyes at the strong built of the prince. "Why now, only royals that are able to speak Latin? I heard in the past, everyone in Niflheim can speak Latin."

"Latin was inscribed in our blood - we knew it by heart." Noct replied. "While people of no royal blood will never know it. All they will feel is the power."

Diana's eyes widened at Noct's answer. "You mean...You can speak it, since you were a child?"

"Yeah...It's like...Our mother language." Noct replied.

"But, what do you mean by 'inscribed'?"

Noct sighed at the bombarded questions at him, but he shows no sign of displease.

"Latin was once written in the books...But no one knows when, where and why it appeared in the first place. My ancestors found about the existence of these books, and then they learned it. But as a ruler..."

Diana choked. "...Ruler?"

"Yes. As a ruler, my ancestors spread the knowledge of Latin for the people. They thought that the knowledge should be known by everyone...But eventually that leads for the wipe out of Niflheim."

"Why...Is that?"

"In a night, almost the entire country wiped out. Corpses are everywhere, and there are small to no survivors of Niflheim. Only the royals - and those who don't know Latin survives."

"What...?" Diana's eyes widened in disbelief. She never thought behind Noct's ability to speak Latin, there is a sorrowful story.

"The Goddess was mad at my ancestor's decision to share the knowledge. She said it was forbidden to share the knowledge of 'Language of the Dead'. And so, my ancestor decided to destroy the book. Only those with royal blood running through their veins are able to speak it. Until now."

Noct ended his story with a distanced gaze. Diana suddenly felt so...Distant to him. She doesn't know why. And even how.

Meanwhile, Noct cast his eyes at the window. The sky was blanketed in darkness, while the lights of city had turned on, giving him an enjoyable view on his own kingdom. He turned at Diana, and Diana's eyes were pinned at him. He touched Diana in her cheek. Diana was shocked, and his fingertip was as soft as feather and as cold as a marble in the palace.

"Get some rest." He said, while his hand is still on the young sorceress' cheek. He shortened the distance between him and Diana, until they are close enough, he whispered something in her ear. He quickly pull himself away as Diana drifts to sleep.

_"Rest assured, Diana." _he murmured. _"Now, go to sleep. And have a pleasant dream. Ad vitam aeternam."_

_For all time. For all eternity. Because I'll be there.  


* * *

_

Horray for chapter 15!

Lots and lots of Latin comes out more often xD

And not forget to mention, but...I took the same theme as_** Animangame02Freak**_ for this chapter. So yeah, maybe you will notice some same things. About Latin was written in book or whatever...

Go away you school T_T

_**Chapter 16 - Coming Soon**_

_**Whimsical Story of Fate**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, as I promised.

* * *

_Chapter 16: Whimsical Story of Fate_

Noct eyed Diana for a while, and then he stand up, straightened his back as his black bangs swings in rhythm. He closed his eyes as his azure orbs hidden in his eyelids. He recollected the moments that happened just this afternoon. He stared at the endless darkness at the corridor of his castle, unfazed by the darkness.

_"I've been staying up lately," _Noct thought. _"No wonder that I had kind of hazy mind." _

Noct then looked up at the ceilings and blinked. His hair flashed white - and he disappeared.

He appeared in his throne room. The only place to cool his head - and reminiscing on what happened. He approached his throne and hurled himself in the cool leather. Noctis closed his eyes - trying to remember what Galan said earlier.

_"Action speaks louder than words."_

_"Don't let emotion go over your head and influence all of your actions."_

_"Harder to do than to speak." _Noct thought bitterly. _"Whenever I see her..."_

His azure orbs hidden within his pale eyelids, as his right arm grew to support his head. He felt so tired - even though he fell asleep at the car when Victor drove the way back to here. He realized something - it's his mental tension that gives him the urge to rest.

He quickly drift to sleep - succumbing to his drowsiness.

Time passed so fast yet again to him - when he opened his eyes, Diana is already in front of him.

"Sleeping here again? You'll catch a cold, you know."

Her sky blue eyes shone once again - and he feel entangled within her eyes.

"You do really like to sleep here, huh?"

Noct replied after an uncertain pause. "...This is the only place for me to think...And cool my head..." He then stared at Diana, his azure orbs pinned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Galan asked me to fetch you up. I thought you're in your room but it ended up that you are here."

Noct lets out a deep breath. "Figures."

Diana turned, her silver bangs danced as her lips curled, smiling at Noctis. Her sky blue eyes catch him right in her eyes, those eyes that shine brightly.

"Are you okay?" Noct finally broke the silence between him and the young sorceress. His dark azure orbs stared at her.

"Well...Yeah." Diana replied, and Noct could see pink spots brushed her cheeks.

"...I see."

Diana then smiled, and approached Noctis.

"Thank you..."

"...?" Noct had a questioning expression in his face. What did he done that he deserved her thanks?

"For the prayer last night. You whispered it, didn't you?" Diana smiled.

"...It's not...A prayer. I just wanted to assure you..." Noct closed his eyes, hesitation filled his throat.

"Assure me of what?" Diana asked.

"...That I'm not...Distant..." Noct remembered how Diana looked at him last night - when she lay motionless in the bed. Under the spell he cast, she was forced to sleep - and he assured himself so many times that he did something right. He actually don't know how does the young woman feel...It's just...He wanted to assure her that he's always be there...For her.

"But thanks to that...I was able to sleep peacefully last night." Diana bowed her body, and poked Noctis gently in his cheek. "I owe you for that."

Noct stunned at the moment Diana poked his cheek. No one had ever done that at him - never. Not even his parents.

"...What?"

"Just my way of saying...Thank you." Diana replied, but somehow her voice is filled with distance. Noct doesn't know why. He wished the young woman can be more open at him, but...Perhaps even the Goddess cannot reveal what she's been hiding at him.

"Oh yeah," Diana snapped suddenly that Noct almost jumped. "We need to see Galan!"

"You're right." Noct nodded, and he stood up. His invisible weapons hover around him, but shows no sign of viciousness. "Let's go."

"Uhm." Diana nodded, and she walked toward the door. But before she reached the knob, she turned.

"After we meet Galan," she eyed Noctis, and a smile plastered on her face, "How about if we go on a walk together?"

"Huh?" Noct blinked, for his entire life, this is the first time ever he was asked for a walk. Together. With a female.

"But if you don't want to, that's alright. I think you're more comfortable to go on a walk with your buddies." Diana eyed him.

"...That's fine with me though...Just...You might get bored if you walk with me together. I'm not...That kind of guy."

"It's settled, then!" Diana gave him a wide smile, and opened the door. She exits the door without looking back, leaving Noct alone in his thoughts.

_"A walk with her, huh..." _His lips curled, forming a smile. _"Not a bad idea." _He then walked to the door, exits the room and with an unspoken command, the door slammed shut behind him. He eyed Diana that is waiting for him, but something bothers him. Her eyes gazed out for the distance, as if she wanted to reach out for something but she can't. Her silver strands flings around as a cool breeze went by, she leaned against the wall, a stance she normally doesn't assume.

Noct, intrigued, approached her. He walked and faced Diana, eyes to eyes.

"...Diana?" Noct asked while his hand reached for her cheek. Diana didn't respond.

"Noct..." Diana's low voice surprised Noctis, and he quickly pull his hand off her cheek.

"...?" Noct eyed her, with intrigued look all over his face.

"...How do you reach for someone that is so close, yet so distant...?"

"...What do you mean by that?" Noct asked, and confused to find his voice filled with hesitation.

"I wanted to reach him...But...He felt so distance..." Diana without casting her eyes away replied.

At this point, Noct thought she was thinking about Rembrandt. He is the only son his parents had, so he doesn't know how to put a conflicted feeling of a sister towards her younger brother.

"...I don't know..." Noct answered her honestly. Diana's lips curled, forming a smile, but Noct realized that her smile is a sad smile.

"Perhaps there's no point asking for those who don't know...How does it feel." Diana replied, rather somberly. She then quickly turned at Noctis, and the young prince surprised to find tears hanging from the corner of her eyes.

"Noct, why do you distanced yourself from me?" she cried quietly and Noct caught her voice to be filled in despair.

"...What do you mean?" Noct asked her in confusion in midst of her burst. He's desperate to see Diana shed tears. He felt his heart was ripped apart.

"No...It's me...Who distanced myself from you." Diana quietly confess her storming feelings. "When I heard about the story last night...It struck me..."

"...Strike you?" Noct asked.

"The reality that you are on a royal blood...While I'm not. You know so many things I don't."

"And then I realized...That I can't be with you."

Noct's eyes widened at the young sorceress' confession. It's too sudden, and too shocking.

"Why you can't?"

"Because I'm no one!" Diana snapped at Noctis, tears rolled down her cheek. Noct stunned. This is the first time ever he saw her so...Restless, and hopeless. _"This is the reason her voice earlier was filled with...Distance?" _Noct thought.

Noct eyed her while she cried quietly. _"She must had a heavy burden," _Noct thought. _"I never seen her so...Depressed." _

Without his knowing, Noctis stepped forward and slipped his arms through her shoulders. As her head softly landed on his chest, his gloved hand stroke her silver hair. Diana cried quietly in the dark hall, as her tears left shady spots in his dark clothes.

"I'm sorry Noct, I'm so sorry..." Diana apologized with muffled voice. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

Noct tilted his head, and he embraced Diana tighter.

"Then tell me...What should I do to assure you that I'm not...Distant?"

"...I...Don't...Know..." Diana replied, her voice is choked between her tears.

"Then just...Let me whisper a prayer...For you, alone."

Noct reached her ears, and he whispered.

_"Dea, nam nescio quid in corde suo, sed nunc da mihi virtutem defendi eam tuendae et ea certior sum illius proxima. Sempiternam._

_Quia amet."_

Because I love her.

* * *

Alright, done, and sorry for the lagging update! I have tried my way through but school just as damn as hell.

So, stay tuned for chapter 17!

And this is the meaning:

_Dea, nam nescio quid in corde suo, sed nunc da mihi virtutem defendi eam tuendae et ea certior sum illius proxima. Sempiternam. Quia amet _- Oh Goddess, for I do not know what's on her mind, but please, grant me strength to shelter her, to protect her, and to assure her that I'm close to her. For all time. Because I love her.

Google Translate is my best friend, LOL.

_**Chapter 17 - Coming Soon** _

_**Violent Whirlwind**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 is out. Once again, I might as well won't update as fast as I used to. But I'll try!

* * *

_Chapter 17: Violent Whirlwind_

Noct draws his head aback as Diana settled down on his chest. His sentence earlier - in Latin, seems to had some effect on her. Her breath slowly became more calm - but her cry has not settled down yet.

"...Are you okay now?" Noct asked. Diana confirmed it by nodded and she raised her head.

"Thank you..." Diana said, and Noct caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes. He brushed the tear off her eyes. "...Now, don't cry anymore, yes?"

"I'll try not to." Diana smiled, despite that she's still mentally unstable. Noct eyed her, and he released his hold.

"Let's go meet Galan." Noct said, and Diana nodded.

"Anyway...Can we stop by at my room first? I want to wash my face."

Noct nodded. "I'll be waiting here."

Diana nodded, and she ran off the hall.

Meanwhile, Diana that was running towards her room stopped, and she took a deep breath before she reached for her neck, where Noct slipped his arms earlier.

_"His arms were...So...Warm..." _Diana thought to herself as she recollected her composure. The moment her head landed on his chest - and how she heard his heart beat steadily - that's all enough to make her feel close to him. Her lips curled, forming a smile. She nodded to herself, and ran towards her room.

Her legs bring her slender figure to the front door of her room. But as her finger dropped at the knob, something eerie rushes to her. Cold sweat began to roll down her cheek, as she remembered the last time she felt like this.

_"That can't be." _Diana muttered mentally. But she can't stand there forever. So she braved herself, and opened the door. And what's inside is much to her displease.

Her room remains usual - but with Miranda cleaning her room.

"Miranda?" Diana asked. Miranda turned. The old maid that is as tall as young woman's shoulder inclined her head politely.

"I am sorry I have barged in without your permission, Milady." Miranda began to speak. "But I have tidied up your room and put on some fresh towels in the bathroom, two bathrobes, changing the bed-sheet and pillow sheet to new one."

Diana just gazed out for the distance, she judged Miranda's posture. _"Nothing hostile." _

"Are you on a rush, Milady? Then I can leave tea for you."

"Thank you." Diana then realized after the meeting with Galan, all she needed to soothe her mind is a hot cup of tea.

Diana stepped in, but she quickly twist her body to the bathroom direction and walked towards the door.

In the bathroom, she splashed the cold water against her face. The clean water brushes any signs of tears on her face, as well refreshed her mind. With water dripping from her face, her head reached for the towel nearby, brushed it against her face. She raised her head and stared at her image in the mirror. Nothing changed from her feature - it just that she gets thinner and thinner. _"Probably because I don't eat much since I came here," _she thought silently, as she recollected the thoughts of she rejected the food because she didn't feel much eating. _"And I can't keep Noctis waiting." _with the last thought escaped her mind, she stepped out of the bathroom and exit her room.

As she winds up the dark hall, her silver bangs danced in the wind. She twisted her body, and her legs bring her to where Noct waited. She found him - leaning against the wall with his thick, black strands hides his cold gaze. Diana, hesitated, slowly approach Noctis.

"Noct?"

"Hm?" Noct quickly raised his head, his black bangs hides his azure orbs. He folded his arms in front of his chest, and his black clothes blend with the darkness in the corridor.

"Let's go."

Noct nodded. "Yeah...I wonder what's this about."

Diana smiled. "And we've wasted almost an half of hour. We can't afford to let Galan wait for us."

"Yeah."

Noct straightened his back, when Diana asked.

"Where's his room?"

"Just around the corner. Even with your tendency to get lost, you should be able to find it easily."

"...Are you mocking me?" Diana hissed, enraged with Noct's statement. Surprisingly, Noct still maintains his calm facade.

"I speak the truth."

Diana cast her eyes downside, angered by Noct's statement. Well, he speaks the truth. Diana tends to get easily lost - even with directions. She knows the directions, but...It's not just her thing to remember directions well.

"...I hate to admit that."

A heavy air formed around the two, mostly because the two remained silent. Enraged by Noct's silent reply, Diana rushes to his side and her fist punched Noct's arm very hard.

"You do really like to tease me, eh?"

Noct turned, but her punch was hardly a punch for him. "If I had to be honest, yes."

"What?" Diana raised her eyebrows.

"It's just so entertaining...To see you angry."

"...Excuse me?" Diana blushed, hardly believe the young prince's statement. Noct found it entertaining to see her angry? _"I thought I'm pretty murderous when I'm mad?" _She tilted her head to side of her shoulder, and her silver strands frame her tan skin. Noct eyed her, and he touched her shoulder.

"We're here."

"Eh?" Diana, disturbed from her thought, quickly cast her eyes to the front. Standing in front of them, a huge gate with decorations. "..This is his room?"

Noctis nodded. "Let's go in."

The young prince put his gloved hand at the knob, and slowly pushed it. Once the door opened, they saw Galan sitting in front of his desk, his pale beard swings as his jaw moved, welcoming the pair that had stepped to his room.

"I see that you come." Galan greeted Noctis and the young sorceress.

"What is this...We need to talk about?"

"The war. It almost begin."

"...What?"

* * *

...Done.  
Alright people, I know I've been crazily slow about the update. I'm so sorry about that! School had been damn insane lately and I barely had any chance to update. Thank you for all the readers for the patience!

_**Chapter 18 - Coming Soon**_

_**Darkness that Conceals All **_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Darkness that Conceals All

* * *

_

"The war. It almost begin."

"...What?" Noctis raised his eyebrows. "You mean, the cold war has now turned into the real war?"

Galan nodded, he tucked his pale beard. "But this time - it seems that the enemy possess a crystal as well."

At Galan's statement, Diana held her breath. Her thoughts spin into one person - Rembrandt - that took her Crystal away. But is it really him? What would Diana say to everyone, when they found out that the crystal her brother used was once hers?

_"He must be insane if he uses my crystal to go off against Noct's crystal," _Diana shrugged at the thought. _"My crystal is just barely a shard, but his? It's probably a huge crystal that supports the entire country for living..." _She thought bitterly. _"But on the second thought," _the young sorceress let her thoughts pour out. _"I never thought about any the power hidden in my crystal. Nuff said, even a shard of crystal blessed with great power. How about the large one...?" _

"Diana? Are you paying attention?"

Noct's deep voice struck her from the river of her thought. "Huh?" Diana cast her eyes on the young prince, and her sky blue orbs were pinned at him. "What is it?"

Noctis sighed, and he runs his gloved hand through his hair. "Try to pay more attention. You're not helping at all."

Diana throws a 'I'll get you for that' look at Noctis. The young heir shrugged her glare off, and he shifted his gaze at Galan.

"Any information yet?"

"Their commanders consist of two persons - a man and a woman."

Noctis nodded, he cast his eyes downside, and his lips locked in silence. He folded his arms at his chest, but when Diana looked at him, she found he had an unsatisfied look.

"Exclude the crystal - how do you estimate the approximate numbers of their soldiers?"

"Ten thousand soldiers, perhaps."

_"Ten thousand?" _Diana gasped at the number Galan mentioned. "You can't be kidding, right, Galan?" she asked, horrified, and shifted her gaze at Noctis who maintained his calm facade.

_"Hell, how in the world he keeps his calm facade when Galan stated the number?" _Diana thought, surprised. _"Well, not to mention he's the prince, but..."_

"Could you please find out more about the commanders of enemy? I and Diana will try to organize all things we need to do." Diana find herself in displease when Noct stated her name.

Galan nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can work that up, Noctis. Don't worry."

Noctis inclined his head politely. "Thank you." Diana bowed her head, and as Noctis left the room, Galan called for her.

"Lady Diana."

Diana approached Galan. "Yes?"

"Please take care of young Noctis. He can lose his temper pretty quickly when it comes to the citizens."

Diana nodded, "I will," and she twisted her body to follow Noctis.

When she stepped out, she found Noct leaning against the wall, his azure orbs were hidden in his eyelids. "Noctis?" Diana asked, but she dare not to disturb the young prince. Silence in reply, Diana then reached for his ears.

"Hey! Noctis?"

"Huh?" Noctis, quickly budged from his thought, cast his eyes on the young sorceress.

"Now look who's spacing out!" Diana muttered, irritated.

"...It's not like you think..." Noct replied, annoyed.

Diana, lost to the young prince yet again, folded her arms in front of her breasts, annoyed. "Fine, whatever! And now, what are we supposed to do?"

"We need to arrange a meeting with the counsels."

Diana nodded. "Then I'm staying here, right?"

Noct turned, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Of course you're coming with me. What else do you expect?"

"...Excuse me?" Her jaw fell, and she gasped in disbelief. "What do you mean by that?"

"By that? It's as simple as that you come with me."

"What? But you know that goes against the law."

"...What law?" Noct raised his eyebrows. "Are you an old or something? That law was gone long ago." Diana eyed Noctis as he held his breath, and after an uncertain pause, he continued. "But still...Some nobles refuse to let it go."

The young sorceress folded her arms, and smirked cynically.

"You're leading me to trouble, aren't you?"

"I'm obviously not." Noct straightened his back, giving him a majestic aura around him. "Let's go. We can't afford to lose more time."

They then wind up a long corridor to the main hall of the palace. Diana now had a difficulty to keep up with the young prince's pace, but Noct didn't slow his pace. He quickly twists his body to the left when they reached the intersection, with Diana tried to follow him as fast as she can.

"Noctis, wait!" She yelled, tried to get the young prince's attention.

"Quick - we can't waste any time."

Diana grumbled and she runs to keep her pace with his.

Noctis suddenly stopped in front of a huge gate - with Diana almost hit him from behind because of his sudden stop.

"Here we are. The Gathering Room of Etro's Messengers."

"Etro's...Messengers?" Diana eyed Noctis in question. "Why do they get the title 'Etro's Messenger'?"

"Because my father believes that the ministers chosen were sent by Etro to be his guide."

Diana caught a tint of sourness in his voice. Once she saw his face, she can also see that his azure eyes were lit with an anger gleam, but he conceals it so well that Diana thought she was daydreaming. "Noct? Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine." Noct quickly replied, the depth of his azure eyes is something that helps him to be composed, Diana thought.

"Let's go. The Ministers should be waiting inside. I had sent an announcement for them to assembly as quick as they can."

Diana nodded, but then she realized that she shivers. _"It's not something I should do." _

"Noct, can I wait outside?" And then she realized she made a wrong choice.

Noct's eyes pierce through her, and he sends out a horrifying air to her. "You can't." was the answer the young woman get from her companion.

"Why?" Diana asked, even though she hold her anger, Noctis didn't seem to realize it, or he did realize it but he did nothing.

"If my deductions are correct," Noct began, his deep voice reminds her of his gentle voice when they first met. If he isn't real, Diana knows she will find herself sleeping with Rembrandt across the room. _"But...This isn't a dream."_

"The one that is behind the commanders Galan stated earlier is your brother."

Diana gasped at the idea. She felt that the gods laughed cynically at her, laughing for her to be so naive. The young sorceress quickly reminded by the time she shrugged the thought that Rembrandt is the one behind the commanders.

"This is yours to begin, Diana, so I'm afraid you must settle this by yourself as well."

"I know." Diana finally replied, and she surprised to find that her tone is bitter. "But you better watch my back, Noct."

"Of course."

Under uncertainty, Diana shifted her position to get closer at Noctis, as his gloved hand opens the door.

It was more than she could ever imagined - perhaps it was the most beautiful place that she ever visit. The hall is huge - with Etro's image engraved at each corner of the room. The room itself is not square - it mostly shaped like coliseum. She shifted her gaze from the interior to the ceilings - and she gasped to find that a giant chandelier was hanging with thousand small lamps. The windows' glass are as clear as crystal, giving her the most entertaining look at Niflheim. Sun gently warp Niflheim into its endless warmth, giving life and culture to Niflheim. In front of her, stands a long table with at least twenty chairs rowed up from the both side of the table until they settled in the front - a throne with black leather and brown stands tall in the front. _"That must be where Noct sits." _

When she shifted her gaze, she saw the ministers had gathered. Noctis stand tall next to her, his azure eyes once again displayed a mix of emotion she had never seen - a mix between anxiety and calmness.

* * *

I'm still alive people. Sorry for the late update. But as usual, or this is overly used, I don't know but school gets crazier and crazier nowadays. I stayed up to 12 A.M to do my homework D:

_**Chapter 19 - Coming Soon**_

_**The Lightless Sun **_


	19. Chapter 19

Say horray for Noct's point of view :D

* * *

_Chapter 19: The Lightless Sun_

Noctis stand tall, he eyed every minister that settled in front of him. He can felt Diana's presence next to him, but he didn't mind it at all. The ministers eyed him as well, and everyone bowed their head politely. The eldest, that sits on the nearest of the throne, stood up.

"Please - Your Majesty. Allow me to lead the way."

"Thank you, Alta." Noctis nodded, and his voice arouse.

"Ministers - I'd like to have your undivided attention."

They quickly turned at Noctis, with Diana sticking close at his side.

"I have bring someone to the castle - and I believe Prime Minister Galan had introduced her through words on the last meeting." Noctis began, and he turned at Diana.

"Now, you have the chance to see her - and she will participate in this meeting."

Noct felt tension left him as Diana adjusted her position for the ministers to had a better look at her. And he felt the atmosphere became tense because of the presence of one single woman.

"Your Grace! Why would you bring a woman to this holy meeting?" He heard a heavy voice of his ministers and he turned.

"Adriel, I believe I had told you that the meeting is nothing holy or pure. Why should I remind you more about it?"

"But Your Majesty - please! This goes against your late father's wish!"

He turned at the word of 'father', and sent the speaker a glare. The speaker was a man suited in black, with green eyes and blond hair. He was reminded of Marcus which greatly resembles the man.

"I bring her here because -"

Noctis hasn't finished talking when another minister retorted.

"I beg you, Your Grace, to think about this once again!"

"I haven't-"

The young prince now didn't have a chance to talk. His ears hurt from hearing the ministers practically ignoring all etiquette when they face royal family member. His power running through his veins, as like it is tried to protect its master. His invisible weapons also shivers as they were angered by the ministers' acts. His blood reached his head, and he cast his eyes aside. He hoped that the ministers stopped but they just got worse.

Noctis - finally runs out of his patience - shouted in anger.

"SILENCE!"

His cold voice ripped through the thin air, his word icy. The ministers that didn't expect the anger from the young heir quickly cast their eyes downside, glued to their chair.

"I even haven't finished my sentence yet! Why would you ministers dispute my decision?"

He thought that he had settled down but his mind says another. He realized he was hurt by ministers' rejection at Diana. _"But why?"_

Noctis, in his anger, stepped forward until he can see all the ministers' face clearly.

"Remember who I am," His voice rang clearly, in anger. "My words are law."

He then walked to the throne, and he cast his eyes on Diana.

"Come with me, Diana."

He can see the young sorceress nodded, and she rushed to his side. The young prince calmly sits on the throne - and he adjusted his position to give him comfort both to get a look at his ministers. "Alta - could you give us the newest information about the current condition?"

The very next minister to him stands up, and the wrinkles on his face shows his age.

"Yes, Your Grace. It is had been confirmed that the last movement is that the enemy reached the border of our kingdom."

Noct nodded slightly, while he spun all thoughts in his brain, trying to see the connections between the recent events.

"They burnt a village down while they are there - no survivors confirmed."

He rotated his eyes to saw Diana. She nodded slightly, as if confirming Noctis that she's alright. To the young prince's surprise, he didn't convinced at all. He then rotated his azure orbs back to Alta.

"...Continue on."

Alta nodded.

"And the enemy hasn't moving since then. It seems that they make the border their headquarters."

"...I see." Noct spun the thoughts in his head while he cast his eyes to another minister.

"Adriel - how are our citizen doing?"

"They began to stir unrest, Your Majesty. The words of war had spread to the citizens."

Noct nodded. _"The citizens had begin to stir unrest," _he thought, while he cast his eyes away at his weapons. _"I've got to do something about it."_

He closed his eyes while his arm grew to support his head. His lips locked in silence, and he turned at Diana.

"...What do you think?"

Diana tilted her head slightly. "I think we need to shelter the citizens, before the war is on. We must keep them safe, just in case the war spread to the town."

Noct nodded. "I agree. The citizens must be protected. But...Where would the fitting place to do?"

"How about the castle?"

Noct found all of the ministers gasped at disbelief.

"What...How dare you to stain the grace of Caelum name!"

Noctis quickly cast his eyes on the source of voice. He glared. The minister now yet again lost control. No wonder his father was frustrated by them.

"Amadeus! At least allow her to finish her sentence."

Noct then turned at Diana. "Continue on, Diana."

She nodded. "I cannot think of any place else capable of sheltering our citizens. If any of you, ministers, had a better idea, then I suggest you to go ahead."

Noct caught an angry gleam on Amadeus' eyes and he slammed the table.

"Who do you think you are, speaking to us Etro Messengers like that?"

"Amadeus!" Noct stood up, and he glared at Amadeus.

"She does not interrupt your sentence, so now why would you interrupt her?"

Amadeus cast his eyes downside, and the young prince knew he felt humiliated. "...Pardon me, Your Grace." And he once again hurled himself at his chair. Noctis suppressed out a relieved sigh, and he sits down.

_"This is not going to work," _Noctis sighed, and he cast his eyes on every ministers.

"We are going to suspend the meeting for now." Noct announced, and stood up. His black bangs swirl in rhythm as his body move around. "We'll hold another meeting tomorrow. Until then, feel free to rest." He saw his ministers stood up, and they inclined their head politely. He turned to Diana. "Let's go." She nodded, and both of them leave the hall room.

They wind up along the corridor, as the afternoon sun gently hugs the glass of windows in his palace and bathed it in a glorious shine. Noct rotated his eyes at Diana, and he knew she is greatly offended.

"Are you okay?" Noct asked.

"Not really." Diana replied, her voice bitter.

"...Just let it go. Amadeus is short tempered, but he is kind at heart, trust me."

"I know! It's just...I felt so humiliated by their actions. Especially when they pointed out that I'm a female." She grumbled under her breath, and she rushed ahead of Noct.

"I will hit the sack. I'm tired."

Noctis nodded. "Get some rest, then. Tomorrow will be longer than today."

Diana smiled cynically. "Then I better prepared off my mental."

As darkness crept over her figure when she disappeared at the other side of the hall, Noctis sighed. He too, felt...So tired. _"It's probably my mental tension." _he thought, and he shrugs.

His hair flashed white - and he disappeared as fast as light would came by.

* * *

They just doesn't give me a break. Well anyhow, I have enabled my anonymous reviews so people, feel free to review. But no flame, I don't need flame.

And here's the meaning! (say horray for more Latin)  
_Alta_: Tall and Lofty  
_Amadeus_: Love of God  
_Adriel_: Congregation

_**Chapter 20 - Coming Soon**_

_**Under the Moonlight **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20, as I promised.

* * *

_Chapter 20: Under the Moonlight_

Diana swiftly runs through the hall as she left Noctis behind. Her head is all messy, as recent events where Noctis defend her all the time in the meeting left her banging her head mentally on the wall for becoming a burden for the young prince. _"But then again, Noct got all of his sentence practically interrupted. He must had a more severe headache than me." _Diana thought as her legs bring her slender body to the intersection. Diana is no longer confused to find her room, she steadfastly turned left and walked calmly. Her silver hair danced wildly as she break her way through the servants around the corridor towards her room.

_"My head's all dizzy...I'm going to hit the sack." _Diana sighed as she tugged her silver, long strands away from her sky blue eyes. Once she arrived in front of her room, she opened the door and slammed the door behind her once she's in her room.

_"It's strange, but I've never been this happy to fall asleep in my bed." _Diana chuckled bitterly. _"Well, it's just because I'm tired...But I had this...Strange...Feeling that doesn't want to go away." _She knows what is it, it's just she's too ashamed...Too scared to admit that. She feared that she would be swayed by her emotions. She afraid that he would distance himself from her. Diana flung herself into the cool leather of the armchair and begin to wonder. Her feet were adorned by a pair of brown high heels with some tint of golden and decorated by a butterfly with big brown wings along with small golden wings inside. _"I really wished that Miranda is here."_

"Gah! What am I doing, spacing out like that." The young sorceress frowned and stood up, walked to the edge of her bed and sat down, but then an unnecessary, yet ironic fact struck her about her power.

With the Crystal now lost its light, her spells would be as half as effective like before.

_"And that was VERY unnecessary!" _Diana retorted mentally, annoyed, and she tugged her shoes' lace that binds her ankles nicely. She didn't realize that someone had opened the door and Diana threw her shoes in annoyance only to see them floating.

"What?"

"Look at the direction you're throwing at."

Diana raised her head and she saw Noctis stand tall, with her shoes floating just an inch from his face. "Good thing I'm used to telekinesis. You can get me pretty nice here if I didn't do that."

The young sorceress pouted. "Don't a prince know how to enter someone's else room?"

Noct cast his eyes away from Diana's shoes and they fell to the ground. "I do know. I do knock at the door but what I get is no reply. So what do you suggest I should do?"

Diana, with bare feet and a messed clothes, stands up and folded her arms in front of her breasts, annoyed.

"Fine, whatever. So what business do you have here? I want to be alone right now."

The young woman eyed Noctis as his legs supports his slender figure to walk across the room, and he flung himself to the cool leather of the armchair next to the desk not too far away from her bed.

"Are you okay?" Noct asked Diana quietly.

"I'm certainly not!" Diana snapped but the young sorceress quickly realized that she had shown her anger at a wrong place, time and person. "...My head's all messy. Sorry Noct, but I can't think straight right now."

"Is this about...The meeting?"

Diana slightly nodded, disgusted by the fact that she still remembers clearly all the events at the meeting. But another thing hangs on the tip of her mind. It's about Rembrandt.

"I was surprised to find that as well. No wonder my father was frustrated by them and refused to be present at any counsel's meeting. But I'm glad I'm doing well at there." Noct replied, as Diana nodded and hurled herself into her fluffy bed. She eyed Noct's feature - his black, thick strands frame his flawless face, but she intentionally avoiding his eyes. She doesn't want to be captured by those deep eyes that always fascinates her, or if not, find their way to her very soul. His slender built was warped in black - a fitting choice for his name, Noctis.

"Or...Is there another problem?"

Diana quickly cast her eyes at Noctis. _"How in the world did he know? Am I that easy to be read?" _She tried to avoid his eyes, but it's too late. They already find their way to her very soul.

Diana shook her head. "It's...Nothing."

"...Just tell me. What's wrong?"

Noct' deep and soothing, yet forcing voice finally make her speak.

"It's about...Rembrandt."

"I see." Noct nodded. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's all my fault, you know..."

"Hm?" Noct raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"If I never exiled him out of the village, then he won't do this." Diana inhaled deeply, but rushed her breath out almost rapidly. "I know I exiled him out of frustration, and he do violate the law, but that just doesn't...Justify the act I did."

Diana suddenly stood up, and she stared at Noctis.

"If you are me...What will you do?"

The young prince stunned at the sudden question of the sorceress, but he conceal it well within his deep azure eyes. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled calmly.

"Violating the law is an unforgivable act, and as a leader I cannot expect my people to forgive those who violate the law, not even a relative. Not even...a family. They will force us to justify the act, and we must send punishment upon him, no matter how much we wanted to save him."

Diana sighed. "And even he is the only family you had?"

Noctis tilted his head. "No exceptions."

The young sorceress laughed bitterly. "It's true what they said: Men used their logic while women used their feelings."

Noct replied, "You asked me, so I simply answered it."

Diana grumbled. "I know, I know. Whatever." She felt all messed up inside her. Despair, dismay, anxiety, and a tint of hope mixed and formed a strange feeling that hurt her chest. Her breath fell against her chest rapidly, trying to catch the air into her lungs and she didn't realize that Noct touched her shoulder. The cold, yet warm sensation crept over her entire body, somehow calms her down but she still gasped to find her breath.

"Calm down." Noct whispered. He grasped Diana's shoulder, and shook her gently.

"...What?" Diana tilted her head, and she quickly raised her head. Her sky blue eyes met with Noct's azure orbs. She finally composed herself and breathe in the usual rhythm.

"You're trembling...Are you okay?" Noct asked.

"I think...I'm not." Diana muttered "I was confused...I think I need some time to think..."

Noct nodded as he released his grasp from Diana's shoulder. "I understand."

Diana nodded, and she smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

The young prince nodded and he walked towards the door when Diana felt her voice came abruptly.

"Oh, Noct?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you..." Diana shyly admitted. "For listening at all my complaints."

Noctis smiled, and his smile is gentle.

"You are always welcome."

* * *

Done! I can't believe I made it this far! Thank you readers for your patience!

And I wanted to mention:_** I AM NOTHING WITHOUT THE READERS, FANS AND REVIEWERS! THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I KEEP ON WRITING!**_

_**Coming Soon - Chapter 21**_

_**The Endless Sky**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 as my promise. Happy Chinese New Year for those who celebrate it! (that includes me, though.)

* * *

_Chapter 21: The Endless Sky_

As Diana eyed Noct left, she sighed, relieved. _"I'm finally alone," _she thought. She turned, and while her foot stomped against the silk marble of her room, her silver bangs danced wildly as her slender figure crossed the room. She turned to the wall, and she eyed the clock that nicely pinned at the wall. _"6 o'clock...Guess I'd have some nice soaking time, a nice dinner and a happy sleep." _She smiled at the thought, as her imagination of warm water dripping from her body and washed away all of her tiredness already gave her comfort. _"I'd guess it's worth moving then."_

As water races down her slender body, Diana let her mind wanders to the depth unknown. The war, the meeting - and the times she spent with Noct flooded her mind. Fazed by the thought, her lips curled, forming a smile. Water drip from the tip of her silver hair, as Diana closed her eyes and washed her hair. She watched as the white foam, produced from the mixing of water and shampoo runs down her shoulder to below and get washed away by the water. She raised her hand and saw her fingertips wrinkled, sign that she's been too long exposed to water. The young woman sighed as she turned the tap off, and took her towel, brushed it against her wet skin and dried herself up.

Diana, stepping out of the bathroom was warped in an elegant bathrobe, colored black, and was made of smooth cotton. She wore her night gown below the bathrobe, and when she dried her hair, someone knocks the door.

"Just a second, please." Diana replied while she put her hairbrush away and fastened her bath robe. Her foot stomped against the silk marble as she opened the door. And in front of her, stand a young man with a firearm at his hand.

"Marc?"

"Wanna go out for a dinner?"

"Huh? With who?"

"With Victor and Ace, of course!"

"Eh?" Diana's eyes widened. To be honest, she's not very comfortable around with Noct's gang without its leader around.

"Whaddaya say?"

"Uh, well, sure...But...Noct isn't coming?" Diana abruptly asked. Marcus laughed.

"He's coming of course." Diana lets out a sigh of relief. She just can't imagine how to eat a dinner with the guys she knows, but without Noctis. She then turned at Marcus who is waiting for her.

"So, coming or not?"

"Sure." Diana smiled. "Wait a sec, I gotta go change my clothes."

Diana slammed the door behind her and smiling. It's always nice to have Marcus around. He's the mood maker boy, always cheering those who around him up. He's so sweet for a man of his age, a complete reverse of Noctis that is always composed and quiet. Though the young prince is as gentle and sweet as Marcus, but perhaps it is because of his shy nature, he had quite a trouble to express his emotions.

As she disrobed her bathrobe, Diana looked around for a night dress. She was about to pick the dress given to her by Noct earlier when Marcus' voice came in,

"Don't wear dresses! We are going to do ice skating!"

"Huh?" Diana mumbled but she obediently put the dress away. Instead, she pull away her daily clothes - a black, long sleeved cardigan along with white simple dress beneath it. The dress is seamless - its texture is smooth as the young sorceress runs it through her body. She rotated her sky blue orbs to the make up desk and reached for her hairbrush, gently running it through her silver strands. While mirror reflected her slender sprite, she smiled as a hairpin adorned her hair.

"Diana? Are you finished yet?"

"Oh yes. I'm coming!" Diana put her hairbrush away and quickly pick her shoes - a simple high heeled shoes adorned with small crystal flower each on the shoes. She approached the door and opened it - only to see Marcus grinned.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

"Sure!" Marcus replied happily. Diana turned at Noctis who simply nodded. "Let's go."

They wind up along the dark corridor lightened by the gentle light of dim lights built along with the corridor. Noct steadfastly stand by Diana's side, as if it's to guard her. Diana sighed at Noct's act, but she quietly smiles at the young prince's affection at her.

"So, where we're going for the dinner?"

"Usual place, isn't it?"

"Uhh, that...That 'L'ebstouk' or whatever?"

"Not 'L'ebstouk', but I think it's some sort of L'Obstecure..."

Diana turned at Noct who sighed. "Get over it guys, you are all wrong. We're going to eat at Grandeur Sonata."

"What kind of food did it serve?" Diana asked, her eyes shimmers with excitement.

"Italy food, Japanese food and steaks, if I remember correctly. They also had a mini bar which I and my friends usually spent the night."

"Wow, that's quite a kind of choice of food for a restaurant to serve." Diana replied, while her mind wanders.

"That place has been royal family's favorite for eating outside the castle. Royals too, sometimes need a break from chef's cooks, no?" Victor bumped in while he spun the car's key in his finger.

"I have to admit that." Noct silently agreed with his driver's words.

"Well anyway, here we are. Get into the car."

Diana sighed. "Could you just...Travel by a motorcycle or whatever? I'm pretty sick with the car."

Noct remained silent, and he quickly turned.

'Hey, Noct!"

"I'm taking Diana with my motorcycle. I'll meet you guys there."

"Huh?" Diana didn't had any chance to dispute when Noct grasped her hand and dragged her along with him.

"Well, you protest that I'm taking you with a car, so I'll take you with my motorcycle now."

"That's - that's what not I meant!" Diana retorted, her face beet red.

"Or you'd rather travel by your own foot?" Noctis replied, and he didn't bother to look at her.

"...Fine!" Diana finally closed the chatter between her and the young prince, with a tint of annoyance at her voice. Noct sighed, and he twisted at the intersection of the garden.

"Well, there you go."

Diana saw Noct's motorcycle. It's a huge motorcycle with silver and chrome casing, and Diana found the motorcycle is...Astonishing. Without her knowing, Noct already hopped at his motorcycle and the engine roars, shattering the air around them.

"Coming or not?"

"Yeah, sure." Diana replied while she approached Noct, and she quietly hopped into the seat. Noct silently looked at her, while the engine's sound echoes against the night air. Diana adjusted her position to get the most comfortable out from the seat, but she refrain herself from holding Noct.

"I won't take any responsibilities if you fall behind without holding me."

Diana's lips curled, mostly because of annoyance. She hates him when it come to something that will happen if she didn't do what he ordered to.

"Well, at least I know my place. You're the prince, and I?"

"The princess."

"Huh?" Diana raised her eyebrows, surprised from Noct's statement. "Excuse me? Please repeat?"

Noct replied after an uncertain pause. "Nothing."

Diana sighed, and she snaked her arms around the young prince's waist.

"Umm..."

"Hold tight."

Noct then twitched the steer, and the motorcycle turned 180 degrees from its previous position, leaving a trail of smoke behind. "Ready?"

"I think so..." Diana sighed.

"Here we go."

And the motorcycle dashed at high speed. They leave the garden and quickly heads to the exit, ignoring the guards standing at the each side of the gate. Meanwhile, Diana rested her head on Noct's back, as his clothes rustled, blown by the night wind. Many things appeared on her head, but being with Noct can calm all of raging emotion inside her. As they ride along the silent highway, the engine's sound echoes, shattering the moist air around them.

"We still had a long way."

Diana nodded, and she raised her head, looking at the night sky. The sky was blanketed in darkness, and the small stars shimmers as if they want to tell Diana that they are happy over there, watching the small world from the height.

"It's beautiful...The sky...Is bright..." Diana stares at the sky, but words dying at her lips. Noct remains silent in reply, but then, Diana can feel the warmth of the young prince's hand. He clasps hers.

"..It is."

Diana nodded, while she fazed by the warmth of Noct's hand as they drift through the silent highway.

* * *

Err, done.  
Happy Valentine Day people! And -stares at the date I last updated- you can boil me for being such a slow at updating DX  
I'm quite satisfied at the turnout, and hey, tell me what did you like in this chapter! Thanks!

Grandeur Sonata = Grand Sonata. I'm not pretty sure what language it is, but my friend told me that it's Italian. Well, the name of the restaurant is his idea anyway.

_**Coming Soon - Chapter 22**_

_**Starry Night**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 is out. Midterm draws near...Oh great. And say horray for Noct's point of view ;)

* * *

_Chapter 22: Starry Night_

As Diana enjoys the warmth, Noctis silently eyed the dark highway. Cars would occasionally pass by but then again, the drivers give way to him. _"An advantage being a prince, that is." _Noct then gently squeezed Diana's hands before he pull it back and hold the steer. He glanced at the night sky, and sighed.

"Diana, I'm going to raise the speed. Stay with me, okay?"

"Umm, okay."

Noct then twisted the steer, and they raise at speed. But something uneasy then filled his mind - someone's like watching them. Noct glanced at the both side. No one's following them - and the lights are on. They're in the middle of city, and if someone's following them, he will surely notice. Noctis glanced at the sky - and he saw that an eagle is flying over their head, intently staring at them. Noct silently replied the glare with his own scarlet eyes, while wind blow away black, long bangs that frame his face, his scarlet eyes gleam under the pale light of the moon. The eagle then quickly dashed away at high speed as if it tries to escape Noct's piercing crimson eyes. The young prince sighed in relief as azure orbs returned to his eyes. They reached the intersection and Noct twitched the steer to the left.

"This is the center of Niflheim."

"Wow..." Diana replied, her voice is faint.

Noct find himself swayed in the lights of the city. They bathed him in their glittering light, a thing he always enjoys whenever he's out by himself at the city. Noct then looked straight, and he pulled the brake.

"We're here."

Noct then patiently waiting for Diana to get out from the seat while he rested his motorcycle, he saw his car, and his friends are already waiting for him and Diana. Marcus waved his hand at Noct, a big grin plastered on his face. Unknowingly to the prince, his lips slightly curled, forming a smile. It's just so soothing to see his friends smile...It's so nice.

"Heey, Noct! Let's go! I'm hungry!"

Noct chuckled. "I hear you, Marcus. Let's go."

Noct then eyed Diana that has been already with the group. She has...Attracted him. She drew him close to her brilliant eyes. And Noctis could not escape her eyes. He approached her, as long bangs that hide his eyes danced.

"Usual place, people. Let's get going."

"Oh yeah, Noct." Marcus suddenly snapped while they were walking.

"What?"

Marcus reached for his ears. Diana carefully eyed him, while Noct simply nodded.

"...I'm not pretty sure about that...Alright. Sure."

A big grin is plastered on the young sniper's face. "Alright, it's settled!"

Diana eyed Marcus carefully, and then she smiled cynically. "What are you guys talking about...? I wonder..."

"Erp, no-nothing...Hahahahaha..." Marcus nervously replied, and Diana can't help but to laugh to see the young man's nervousness. "Marcus, with your attitude, you're attracting suspicion, you know."

Victor laughed. "Anyways, it's half past seven people. Let's eat. I'm hungry."

Marcus turned. "Now that you mention it..."

And his belly groaned.

"Ooops."

Diana laughed so hard. "Marcus! That's ridiculous!"

"It wasn't my fault!" The young rifleman retorted. "I'm so hungry that I can barely walk anymore!"

Ace laughed. He quickly approached Marcus and he head locked Marcus.

"Hungry? Hah! Look at how energetic you are!"

"Ace, let me go! I'm just a hopeless, weak guy!" Marcus replied with choked breath.

"You? Weak? Hopeless? Hah! Then what are these muscles?"

"That's enough, both of you two." Noctis interrupted. "We're all hungry, and with all of this, it will take longer to get to the restaurant."

"Uhh, well Noct, if you say so..." The young rifleman shrugged. Diana set her back straight, her shoes stomped against the marble. "Is this the entrance?"

"Yeah." Noctis nodded. "Let's go in."

Once the young prince stepped in, a sweet scent drifts through the air. He can saw a piano on the corner of the room - black, and shone in majesty. He cast his eyes at another direction, and he saw a round table, beautifully sculpted, black ebony and shone under the dim light of gentle glow of the chandelier.

Five chairs go around the table, and that's where he usually spent the night. Now with Diana around, he won't have to discard one of the chairs.

"Welcome, Your Majesty. Usual place, sir?"

Noct was disturbed by a dry voice of a young man.

"Hmm? Oh, Jansen. Yes, usual place. And oh, I bring one more people here, so five chairs."

Jansen curtly nodded and he ran away. Noctis walked to the table earlier, and he hurled himself on the first chair that caught his attention. While the others follow him, Noctis silently eyed them.

Marcus had a strong built, blond hair and a glowing brown eyes. He carries a rifle with him and Noct allowed the young man to carry it around despite the ban of firearms at his kingdom. He silently questions the reason he allowed the young fugitive to carry it, believing he won't use the weapon he carry to harm citizens.

_It's simply that because he trusts Marcus._

_"I think...I trust him." _Noctis sighed mentally. _"There is a part of him that is...Charming. That leads people to trust him. And he does not use the trust given to him to his own personal good."_

Noctis then cast his eyes away at Victor. He had a spiky golden hair, an eyeglasses framed his narrow eyes. His strong built and neat clothes shows his experience as a driver.

_"He was my childhood friend," _Noctis thought. _"He's pretty outgoing since I'm pretty quiet, but he's more quiet now than he was a child." _He chuckled at the thought how Victor has matured.

The young prince then shifted his gaze at Ace who sits at the farthest corner at the table. A scar across his right eye reminds him of a fight Ace fought by himself. His untidy clothes and some iron chains hanging from his pants reminds Noctis of the gang downstreet.

_"Ace was my companion since I was 10...He's tough for a guy around his age,especially with those muscles. He's quiet, and some people speculated Ace as a withdrawn man, but he's actually pretty kind."_

Finally, Noctis cast his azure orbs at the young woman who sits next to him. Diana was wrapped in white while black cardigan sweeten her appearance. Her seamless dress seems to be soft as cloud, and a golden hairclip adorned her hair.

_"Diana is the only person capable of making me comfortable by myself."_ Noctis thought as Diana settled down near him. _"She is...Special. She is the only one capable of making me utilize my full power. To protect her. And I always entangled within her eyes."_

"Noct?" Diana's voice budge the young prince from his thoughts. "Huh?"

"What do you want to eat?" Diana asked. "And where have you been? You've been spacing out too much recently."

"...Sorry. I just have been thinking about some things." Noct replied Diana. "And oh...I want Beef Streganof with hot Cappucino please." Noct turned at the butler who politely bowed his head and ran off.

"Is something on your mind?" Diana asked quietly.

The young prince shook his head. "No...Nothing."

"...You're bad at lying, Noct." Diana muttered silently, and she shifted her position.

"Oh..." Noct turned at where the piano is. He quietly stands, and approached the piano. Diana and the others curiously followed him.

Noct approached the chair, and he sit in front of the piano. He stared at the ivory and black keys at the piano and he pressed one of the keys. A low voice rings through the room, and Noctis' lips curled, forming a faint smile. The moment he put his hands at the piano, Diana and the others gasped.

Noct began to play a song.

* * *

...Done.

Alright people, I know I know. I'm sorry it's short and somehow strange, I'll take some of my time to fix the flow of this chapter coz I don't really like this one.

And I'll be gone for an escape at 4 - 5 March which means goodbye to my computer. But since I have my netbook, I'll try to persuade my parents to allow me to bring the netbook with me so I can write chapter 23.

See you all.

_**Coming soon - Chapter 23**_

_**Interception of the Dark  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Can't believe I made it this far. Noct's point of view.

* * *

_Chapter 23: Interception of the Dark_

Words dying at the young prince's lips. The moment he pressed the piano's key, memories flooded his mind. His mother's silhouette suddenly escaped his mind, and flashed before his eyes.

"...Mom...?" Noctis murmured, barely heard.

And her silhouette disappeared. The young prince was thrown to his world yet again, his azure orbs pinned at the ivory keys. _"What was that?"_

"Noctis!"

"Huh?" Noctis turned, his long bangs hide his gleaming azure eyes. "What's the matter, Diana?"

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out too much lately. Is there something on your mind?" Diana asked, and Noctis caught the young sorceress' eyes glittering with worry. He cast his eyes to the side, and shook his head.

"No...Nothing."

Noctis then shifted his gaze at the piano. "It's been too long since I last played the piano...I think playing a song or two won't hurt." His lips formed a faint smile, and he began to press keys, while his mind called a forgotten song from his past.

Soon enough, a tender tone filled the room, while his fingers danced on the ivory keys, sometimes reaching for the black keys. A song he knows from his very soul. A song he will never forget, a gift to someone he holds dear. A tender and kind devotion, yet also a strong will. A song he plays for those who he love. And a song that will ring through time and space, echoing for all time.

"What is this...Song? I'm shivering just listening to it," Diana shifted her position to reach Victor's ears.

"_Fugacis Somnii_...Why? Why now, Noct?" Victor ignored Diana and mumbled. His narrow eyes stared at Noctis while his ears listen to the song he speaks.

"..Victor..." Diana whispered and she shifted her gaze to the young prince, her eyes glittering with worry. She inhaled deeply but exhaled almost rapidly. She felt cold sweat rolling down her cheek. But Noctis didn't stop - and he continues playing.

Meanwhile, Noctis felt a tender feeling filled his mind. The farther he goes with the song, his mind is fueled by tender feeling. His eyes gentled, as his gloved fingers pressed the keys. But then again, memories of his childhood flashes in his eyes, of how he and his mother would often play the piano together. His mother's hands clasped his, and guide him thoroughly to play the piano. The first piece he was able to play is _Perpetual Motion. _He then continue on along with his mother, trying to play more difficult pieces such as _Claire de Lune _and many others. But this song is the only one that he remember. The song his mother crafted for him only.

_"Don't forget Noct, whenever you play this piece, put all of your heart into it. The song itself does not matter. It's your feelings that matter."_

_"Mother..." _Noctis closed his eyes as he plays the final note of the song. _"You're...Cruel. Leaving me behind with million of heart-warming memories. Leaving me with a scar that will never heal."_

His azure orbs were hidden within his eyelids. He sighed, and he opened his eyes as the song ends. His fingers left the keys, and he turned to his friends.

"Noct...What was that song?" Diana asked.

"_Fugacis Somnii - _A Fleeting Dream." Noct replied as he stood up. He headed for his friend and returned to his seat, his friends followed him.

"I've got to admit...That's a beautiful song, Noct." Diana took her seat, and she smiled at Noctis. "Even though it sent me chilling feeling...That song is wonderful."

"...Thanks." Noct replied after a certain pause, unsure how he must reply. "That song was created by my mother. She's an expert at playing piano, you know. I learned that song from her."

Diana's eyes gentled. "Well, that's a nice song. I hope I would be able to meet her someday."

Noctis smiled bitterly. "She's already over there. How are you supposed to meet the dead?" And he wished he never spoke. He saw her eyes darkened, and he knew she felt uncomfortable with his previous statement. It's too harsh. She didn't deserve his anger. She didn't deserve his sadness. She didn't deserve this.

"...Sorry." Noct bit his lips, as Diana looked up at him and her eyes brightened. "I'm the one who supposed to apologize. Those words just slipped from my lips...I'm sorry." Diana cast her eyes aside, feeling uneasy.

"It's alright, really..." Noctis sighed, as if he's dealing with a troublesome girl. Not assured yet, Diana muttered something even though it's not clear to him. Diana looked up to him, and a smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you." Diana said, and after an uncertain pause, continued. "Even though I'm not sure for a second there...I'm afraid I hurt your feelings." Noct nodded. He knows her words are genuine.

"You two over there! Don't forget the world doesn't belong for you two! We have a patient butler here!"

Marcus' voice budged out the two from their thoughts. Noct looked up, and he saw Jansen patiently waiting for him to finish up, his orders at his hands.

"I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you, Jansen." Noct nodded as Jansen obediently put his food in front of him, and a cup of hot cappuccino delighted him. He saw the others had their orders ready, but not for Diana.

"Diana," Noctis turned at her. "What did you order?"

"A cup of hot chocolate," Diana shrugged, smiled. "It's been too long since I last had a nice cup of hot chocolate." Noct's eyes widened.

"You must be joking." Noct replied. "You're not going to eat anything else?"

"I think...I'm not too hungry." Diana smiled. "Besides, that's going heavy for your wallet, isn't it?"

"Wallet?" Noctis raised his eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me. You forget who am I, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Diana asked, and it's obvious to the young man that she's clueless. Noctis sighed at her clueless-ness, and he poked her. "Look at me."

"Hm?" Diana turned, and his azure eyes meet with the sky blue eyes of the young sorceress. Her eyes gleamed under the gentle light of the hanging chandelier, and she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know who am I?" Noctis quietly asked. He wanted to make sure that nothing is wrong with Diana's memory. He knows it's pretty pointless, but he worried. Somehow. _"Such a strange swell of feeling," _Noctis thought quietly. _"I have never been worried for any other than myself...Why would now I worry for her?" _

"Of course I know you!" Diana angrily snapped. "What Noct, are you making fun of me? What are you actually up to?" Her voice budged Noct out from his own world. Noct quickly returned his attention to the now glaring young sorceress. And Noct knows she's annoyed.

"...Nothing. Sorry." Noct finally cast his eyes aside, and he shifted his gaze. Staring at food in front of him, he quietly took the knife and fork that had been patiently waiting for him. Slicing the beef, he glanced at Diana that enjoyed her small cup of hot chocolate, her eyes gleam with child excitement.

_"I guess all it takes is a cup of chocolate to keep her down, eh?" _Noctis smirked at the thought as he quietly put the beef into his mouth. Savoring the rich flavor, his eyes gleamed. It's obvious from his eyes that he's satisfied. He always enjoys these kind of food - even though not often. He shifted his gaze at the other side of table - how Ace and Marcus fight over the food yet again. Marcus always mess up everytime they go out - and it's Ace who become his victim. Noctis chuckled at the thought how they fought over something the last time they go out. Marcus is a man with million expressions - he is always so happy. However, Noctis knows the young fugitive does have bouts of despair.

"Fighting over things again? You guys sure know how to act in the middle of public."

And Noct was blinded by a flashing white light.

"Huh?" Noctis turned his head to left, and he saw a bunch of girls taking photo of him. "What?" He is still recuperating from the previous flash light when another light blinded him.

"Aww he's so cute!" A young girl squealed. Noctis rotated his eyes, annoyed.

"He is! And oh, he's so handsome!" Another girl squealed. Noctis raised his eyebrows. For Etro's sake, why would his quiet and supposed to be peaceful night is disturbed by such an unimportant event like this?

"Everyone," Noctis spoke as he put his knife and fork aside. Ace and Marcus quickly get over their fighting and shifted their position to see the young prince. Victor took the last sip of his tea and brushed his mouth with napkin, and then turned to see Noctis. Diana looked up at the young prince, her cup is still in her hand.

"We're out of here."

"What? Why?" Marcus quickly interrupted. "I even haven't settled the score with Ace!" the young fugitive then gulped when he gets a glare from the young prince. Victor shifted his gaze at the entrance as his eyes, uncomfortable.

"I see it Noct. Let's get out of here. I will prepare the car. You wait at the usual place."

Victor stood up, and he shifted his eyeglasses' position. "See ya, Noct."

The young driver then headed to the entrance and slipped through the squealing girls at the presence of young prince. Noctis sighed, and he turned. "Let's go."

"How are we supposed to get out? The entrance is blocked by your fans!" Marcus snapped and he gets a 'shut up' glare from Noct. _"But he does have a point." _Noct sighed, annoyed by the fact that the young rifleman spoke the truth. He shifted his gaze at the entrance. _"How are we supposed to get out of here?"_

And it is right when someone screamed.

"What the - " Noctis was shocked when he heard the voice of broken glass.

"Noctis!" Marcus' high pitch voice budged the young prince out of his thoughts. He quickly turned, his long bangs danced. He glanced, and he saw Diana assumed her battle stance. He then returned his eyes to the source of the voice.

He saw a squad of full armed and armored men infiltrated the restaurant. They were covered in black - and they carries firearms. Noctis then couldn't help but to stare at Marcus. They were obviously like him - and there is possibility that Marcus came from the same origin as these mysterious men. But then Noct saw a mix of emotion he never saw before.

Marcus' jaws tightened, his eyes gleamed with hatred. His grin that was once always plastered on his face vanished, and Noctis noticed how Marcus rushed out his breath rapidly as if a hot flame was contained within his chest. He aimed for the squad with his rifle, and his finger on the trigger.

_"..." _Noctis then concentrated at the enemy in front of him, he felt his power running through his veins. He closed his eyes, his azure orbs hidden within his eyelids and when he opened his eyes, scarlet orbs replaced his azure ones. His invisible weapons shiver, showing signs of viciousness. Noctis then slid his eyes and he saw Jansen, pinned at his place, scared to death.

"Get everyone out of here - hurry!" Noctis demanded, his voice is icy. Jansen quickly nodded, and he rushed to the exit. Noctis then shifted his gaze at the mysterious men, his falchion appeared on his grasp.

"You won't go any further - I swear it."

Noctis assumed his battle stance - and it is almost the entire army fired bullets at him. In a split second, Noctis accessed his power and his invisible weapons cover him - deflecting all the bullets fired at him. His long bangs wildly danced as his crimson orbs gazed at the army. Tightening his grasp on his falchion, Noctis rotated his eyes. _"My movement here is limited - "_

"Look out!" Noctis didn't have a chance to blink but then a bullet heading his way frozen. The young prince turned at an exhausted or more like an annoyed Diana, her finger pointed at the bullet. The two remained silent, but the young man can caught her eyes glittering with satisfaction and a somehow mocking shine at her eyes like her eyes were saying, _"You're a prince! Come on, straighten your back and don't spacing out in the middle of battle!" _

Noctis chuckled mentally. But he had to admit she _did _save his life. Diana then smiled, and she concentrated at the enemy in front of them. He then realized that he is at a great disadvantage.

_His movement in here is really limited._

_"I can't recklessly teleporting around here. Otherwise I will end up being caught in middle of the enemy - and got killed."_

Cursing his own luck, Noctis then saw a man shot a bullet at him. His hair flashed white, disappeared - and appeared behind the man, raised his weapon and stabbed the man right in his heart. He pulled out his falchion - and crimson blood dripping from the tip of his weapon. It was like his eyes - red. Like blood. He then saw another man charging his way and then Noctis used his telekinesis ability - one of his weapon acted as a shield, while another one sliced the man from his head to his leg - mercilessly. Blood spilled, and the once dripping blood is now a pool. The young prince sighed, struck by the fact he took another life, but he remained silent. Noctis rotated his eyes, and he saw the young sorceress cast her spells and the air suddenly felt cold, with a chunk of ice pillar emerged from the ground, killing any of the soldiers in its path.

"You got them good there," Noctis smirked. He let his guard down, and what happened to him next was much to his displease.

He was shot - right at his shoulder.

* * *

Done.  
I have been trying to make it longer, and this chapter sums up 2358 words. Yuki, I hope you like this one.

But well people, I know I have been crazily slow at updating. I'm sorry. Working on my quickly approaching practice examination AND final exams. But I will try to update as well! And by the way, the song Noct plays in this chapter is 'A Fleeting Dream' from **_Final Fantasy X._** I do aware that I do not own it, people. Not forget to mention, thank you for **Alrynnas **for helping me choosing the song through PMs we sent each other XD

_**Coming Soon - Chapter 24**_

_**Blazing Bullet**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Diana's point of view.

* * *

_Chapter 24: Blazing Bullet_

Diana gasped as a bullet makes it way through the young prince. Noctis was shot on his shoulder, and he stepped aback. "Noctis!" Diana yelled, her voice painted with worry. She saw Noct grasped his shot shoulder, and the young sorceress saw a bullet coming her way. "You...!" she pointed her finger at the bullet, and she concentrated a small amount of magic at her fingertip. "Freeze!" she shouted, and fires a small ice shard towards the bullet. The ice shard met with the bullet and cancels its motion, freezing it and it fell to the ground. Diana felt her emotion get the best of her, and controlling all of her acts. Realizing that she was angry, Diana tried to get a grip over herself and calm her raging emotion.

_But why is she angry?_

_"Wait. Am I angry because that Noct was shot?" _Diana quietly thought as she chant another spell and shot an ice shard at the army. _"Ridiculous. What am I thinking?" _When Diana took a glance at Noct, she can't help but to approach him. She was worried for his well being. Rushed past Marcus and Ace, she headed to Noct and when she saw him, he grasped his shoulder. His long bangs hide his eyelids, hiding his scarlet orbs.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Noctis remained silent, and he raised his head. He opened his eyes, and his scarlet orbs shone brighter than before. Blood dripping from his shoulder, painting his black clothes dark red. Sharply gazed at his enemies, Noct grasped his falchion at his right hand while his left hand grasped his right shoulder.

_"Is he okay?" _Diana thought, concerned, and she put her hand into his and clasped it tight.

"Does it hurt?"

And she can see Noct tilted his head. "...Just...A bit." And he set his eyes straight again. "Don't worry about me. You should help Marcus and Ace over there." Diana worriedly eyed the young prince as his left hand glows with a faint blue light, and his wound closed, only a small amount of the blood dripping from his wound before it stopped completely.

"I can handle this. You go and help the others."

"...You sure?" Diana asked, concerned. The previous wound may had affected him...Even if it just a little.

"Yeah. Now go." Noctis nodded, and Diana obeyed him. She rushed to Marcus' side and she saw he's desperate to end this quickly. "Marcus!" The blond rifleman turned while his finger pulled the trigger, the bullet he shot made its way to the enemy, doing a head shot. Diana felt her jaw drop when Marcus grinned. "Wow."

"I can do more than that!" the young man replied and he pointed the barrel at another soldier that made his way to Marcus, and he shot another bullet with an incredible accuracy. Diana amazed at his reflexes, wondering how many trainings he had to got through to get such reflex. "I can handle this - crap, I'm running out of bullets."

"Need a hand?" Diana asked, her eyes glimmering under the dim light of small lamps. She didn't realize that a soldier shot the chain that chained the chandelier to the ceilings - right above her. Marcus' eyes widened, and he yelled, "Diana! Above you!" Diana looked up, blinked, but she didn't have any chance to avoid the fall.

"_Oblittero!_"

And the chandelier stops its motion, defying gravity. As if it was held by an invisible shield, the chandelier floated in the air, barely an inch from her head. Diana turned to see an exhausted Noctis, his falchion at his right hand and his left hand pointed at the chandelier, his vines of power crawled over the chandelier, his powers running through his veins.

"Get away! Now!"

Diana obeyed his commands and jumped to the back, while Noct cut his power over the chandelier and it fall with shattered glass sound echoing. Diana gasped, tried to find her breath, her breath fell rapidly against her chest. She tried to collect her broken concentration, still trying to find her breath. Noct rushed to her, and she realized for the first time that her knees are shaking.

"I don't want ever enter this place again. Never."

Noctis rotated his eyes, annoyed. "Watch your surroundings. I don't want to see you end up dead with blood spilled from your head." Diana sharpened her gaze at the young prince, demanding explanation, but she is further annoyed when the young prince shrugged her gaze. "Fine, whatever. I do admit that you saved my life."

"Of course I am."

"And by the way..." Diana shrugged. "Noct, that word you spoke earlier...It's in Latin, isn't it?"

Noctis slightly nodded. " '_oblittero' _ - to cancel one's motion."

Diana's eyes widened. She never thought Noctis could control his power through words. "You can control your power through words?"

"Yes - but only words in Latin that will control my power. Otherwise, I need to control it myself. You can think of words as some sort of tool to do task it assigned by using a part of my power to do it." Diana slightly nodded, but she quietly admit that Noct's words are difficult to understand. And she wishes that he at least blink when gazing at her eyes. "Or to put it simply - the meaning behind the words will be executed if I want it. For example, when I said 'oblittero' that means 'cancel', the Crystal will react to my order and will quickly use my power to execute the 'cancel' command. It will know by itself what needs to be canceled or stopped, I just need to say the word."

Noct turned to see the remaining soldiers. "Let me show you."

Noct concentrated, he felt his power running through his veins, and he tried to reach the source of his power - the Crystal. He easily slipped through the wall that divides his mind with his vessel of power, and he then searched through his mind for a word. He quickly found it, and he opened his eyes, he can feel the Crystal drawing a large amount of magical power from him. Something tugged at his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. Gathering his voice, he ordered, full of power,

"_Fracta_!"

Diana gazed in amazement as the remaining soldiers were flung to the air, as if they were smacked by an invisible force and suddenly the thin air ripped through them, embracing them in its deadly blow, and short enough, blood dripping from the lifeless bodies of the opposite soldiers, forming a red fountain of blood. Diana felt that cold air rushed through her, and she can almost feel the sharp air on her skin, but strangely it passed her, and left her without doing any injuries to her. When she shifted her gaze to another direction, she can saw Marcus and Ace too, gazed in shock and amazement. And as the magnificent show of power ends, she turned to see Noctis. But what she see is much to her displease.

She saw Noctis near the mini bar - sitting in the cold floor, she can almost hear the rustle of his clothes, blown by night wind. His hand supported his head - and it's clear for her that Noct runs out of energy - even the slightest energy to stand up. Worry fueled her heart, and she rushed to see Noctis, Marcus and Ace behind her.

"Noctis!"

She knelt down until she can meet him eye to eye. Noctis raised his head, and Diana surprised to see the gleam in his azure eyes he once had is now gone. She asked in uncertainty, "What...Happened?"

" _'__fracta_' - shatter. I aimed to kill only a few of them, but ends up killing the whole remains. It draws too much of my power...The power it needs exceeded my expectation. It's strange, though...I never feel like this before."

Diana worriedly eyed him before she asked, "Is this power has some sort of requirement?" _If I can find what's the requirement, _Diana thought, _I probably know what is his power and how to fix this running out of energy thing._

Noctis paused before he answered. "...No."

"How many times you use this?"

"What is this, some sort of interrogation?" Marcus suddenly interrupted. Diana shifted her gaze at the blond young man, annoyance clearly flashed at her eyes. "Be quiet. I just want to fix his problem, that's all."

" 'Fix' my problem, you say?" Noctis suddenly snapped. Diana turned. "Why?"

"It's not yours to 'fix', Diana. This is mine and me alone." The young sorceress stunned when she heard his words - his words icy. Noct didn't stop - and he took off the glove that covered his left hand. Diana and the others were stunned when they see his hand glimmered under the dim light - glittering with silver light. She can see something like a star shaped recess, but she can't see anymore than that.

" '_Argentum vesper' - _The Silver Evening Star." Diana can caught Noct's voice, but his voice is painted with bitterness. "I touched the Crystal when I was still a newborn. The Crystal itself touched my consciousness - we were connected ever since then. And that was how I get this." Diana gazed at Noctis, saddened. Unconsciously, Diana touched Noct's left hand, and clasped it tightly. She was quite surprised when she touched the star recess - it was very cold, like ice. But it slowly became warmer, as Diana brought it and she pressed her cheek against his hand.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Noct. I just wanted...To keep you away from trouble."

Noctis gazed at her. "It's you who should keep away from trouble." And Noctis whispered at her ears, "_Causa meus gaudium._"

_For the sake of my happiness._

* * *

...I'm still alive people.  
Alright. You guys can boil me if you want. I mean it this time. I haven't updated for 3 weeks! Just to tell you, I won't change the name of Noct's friends. Blame SE for giving us a very very FEW amount of information on Versus.

And by the way, another list of Latin words...

oblittero: to cancel, blot out  
fracta: to break in pieces, shatter  
Argentum Vesper: The Silver Evening Star. 'argentum' for silver and 'vesper' for evening star. I do not translated it formally, it's more to my understanding.  
Causa meus gaudium: For the sake of my happiness. Once again, I'm pretty lost without Google Translate here, so I translated this phrase by my understanding of Latin.

Stay tuned for the next chapter :3

_**Coming Soon - Chapter 25**_

_**Silver Evening Star**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Noct's point of view.

* * *

_Chapter 25: Silver Evening Star_

Noctis found himself dazzled by the gleam of the star shaped recess at his left hand. His azure orbs gleaming under the dazzling light of the star, and was reminded of the time that changed his life - and the way fate would lead him for forever. Quietly murmuring, Noctis took the glove back and once again wore it, hiding its dazzling light. He wrenched in pain as energy has not returned to his body, but he forced himself to stand up anyway. He quietly eyed everyone, and noticed something is amiss.

"Victor! Where is he?" Noctis demanded.

"That's right -" Ace gasped. "He was out!"

"Damn!" Noctis cursed under his breath, realizing that Victor may be severely injured. He then tried to settle down his worry, and turned to the waiting Diana and his comrade. "Let's go. Victor said he will get the car so he should be around the basement or the entrance." The others nodded at his command. "But, how are we supposed to get there? Are we going to split into groups?" Diana asked, and Noct took a split second to think. "We have four people here, so we'll divide into two groups. Marcus, come with me. Ace, you and Diana will tag along, alright?" Noct caught a retorting glimpse on Diana's eyes, but he didn't bother to look at it. "So, where do we start our search?" Diana asked. Noctis shifted his position, uncomfortable. "Diana, you and Ace will search around the basement, I and Marcus will try to search the entrance." The three nodded, while Ace turned at Diana, and she nodded. Noct nodded, and Diana ran off along with Ace before once again she looked back. "Noct," she begins, worry flashed at her sky blue crystals. "Be careful, okay?" Noctis chuckled, and he nodded. "I will. You're the one who supposed to be careful."

Diana grunted. "Who do you think am I?" and she left along with Ace. Noctis sighed, and he shifted his gaze at Marcus. "Let's go."

Noct and Marcus then sped along the corridor, an unnerving silence settled around them, and it's a definite torture for the lighthearted Marcus. The heavy atmosphere was intensified by Noct's crimson eyes constantly glancing around, searching for Victor and survivors from the sudden assault. Noctis himself didn't expect that the assault is not only in the restaurant they were in, but also in the main building of the mall, where the civilians spent their night together. Noct clenched his fists in anger as he imagined blood spilled from the innocents, from his very own people. Noct and Marcus stopped at the sight of a dead couple - the man embraced the woman as if he was trying to protect her from the marauders but to no avail, both of them died with a single shot. Noct flinched at this sight, and he remained silent for a quite long time before he knelt down in front of the dead couple, and he whispered,

"_Sileo._"

The body of the dead couple began to disassemble and as a gentle light surround them, Noctis quietly eyed them and as he stood up, white sparkles flew around before going up, returning to The Door of Souls. "..." Noct remained silent, an unnerving, heavy silence settled around them but Noct wasn't bothered by it.

"Anyone that done this will be punished by my very own hands..."

Marcus found Noct's voice packed with rage and sadness, and this is the first time ever he saw Noct like that. Noct looked at the young fugitive, his scarlet crystals shone brighter with anger. "Let's go. We need to track Victor and perhaps we can find the mastermind behind the assault." Marcus nodded, uncertain how to answer the young prince.

And then they once again sped along the silent, blood stained corridor. Noctis remained silent along the way until his crimson crystals caught the exit door. But then he noticed something else - Victor is not there. Clenched his fists in frustration, Noctis wondered how long he must keep this up.

He then sensed a hostile presence, and reached for his power. Focusing his power in his finger, he turned behind and flicked his finger, and the pillar explodes. "Who's there?" he asked in low tone.

A figure emerged from the smoke - with a whip at her hands, her twin crystals were framed with eyeglasses.

"You do live up to your name. I should not have expected less, no?"

"...Who are you?" Noctis asked, while his falchion appeared at his grasp, and Marcus aimed at the young lady.

"Katherine. Katherine Somnus. A pleasure to meet you, Prince Noctis."

* * *

...Yes. I'm still alive people. Forgive me for this very very short chapter. Final practice exam draws near, so yes. I wish I could bring my netbook to school.  
And you guys probably wonder for another antagonist in this chapter, eh? It's a pretty long story, so to sum it up, Kuroi Onee-san was the one helping me to design another female at the antagonists' side. The character concept was her idea. I am the one who developed it.

See you later guys, I hope I can write another chapter soon enough.

_**Coming Soon - Chapter 26**_

_**Looming Threat**_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Another chapter from Noct's point of view.

* * *

_Chapter 26: Looming Threat_

"Katherine. Katherine Somnus. A pleasure to meet you, Prince Noctis."

The young prince quietly eyed her feature - her twin amber orbs were framed with eyeglasses, clearly shows that her eyes is slightly abnormal. Her long brown hair was tied and two long bangs framed her heart shaped face. She wears a jacket with a simple, black top and a pant with a pair of laced shoes. _"I guess her appearance bellies her true strength..." _Readied himself, Noctis turned at Marcus. "Stay back, Marc." Marcus nodded, and he ran to the nearest crumble to hide from the ensuing battle. Noctis shifted his gaze at the young lady, and tightened his grasp on his falchion. "You're the one behind this...?"

"You do have a strong instinct, Prince." Katherine replied while she played around with the tip of her whip. "This is merely an order from my superior, I'm afraid." Noctis raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by 'superior'?" Katherine looked at Noctis, her amber orbs glimmering from behind the glasses. "I received an order from the Commander to infiltrate here and retrieve someone specific, but you know I like the most efficient way to execute my plan - so I set the traps here in the main building and at designated time, I turned the traps on. However...It seems I have not expected to meet the Prince himself here." The prince's eyes narrowed. _"What does she mean by commander? Wait..."_

His thoughts flashed back at when Galan summoned him and Diana to the room.

_"Their commanders consist of two persons - a man and a woman." _

_"The first must be Diana's brother, and the woman...Could it be her? But if so, why would she refer to him as 'Commander'? She should at least a rank below him to address him like that." _Noctis eyed her. "What do you want from this country? We remain neutral - we will not involve ourselves in any war waged."

Katherine smirked. "Even at the cost of the last remaining Crystal?"

_"So her target was the Crystal all along. I should've known it." _Cursing under his breath, Noctis assumed his battle stance. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to get the last Crystal." Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?" And she assumed her battle stance as well. "This will be fun. At least, a more worthy opponent..." Katherine gazed straight at Noct, keeping a distance with him. "I have heard that the prince of this kingdom is strong. Prove to me." She reached to her jacket, and took out a thing that looked to Noctis as a silver thing glimmering under the gentle light of the chandelier. Without any warning, she swung her arm and threw the things she took earlier, taking Noct a split second to realize they are needles. Swinging his falchion to counter, the needles fell with a clinking sound. "So fast. Yes, good..." Katherine readied her whip, her amber orbs glittering with amusement. "But, can you handle this?" Swinging her whip, Katherine sends out a shockwave towards the young prince. His scarlet orbs twitched as he swung his falchion as well, countering her shockwave with his own. _"Her weapon is intriguing. Perhaps I should not underestimate her." _Noctis decided to get serious and his hair flashed white, appearing behind the young woman. "You customized the weapon yourself, don't you?" Noctis asked while he tried to hit Katherine, but the young woman's reflexes are too fast for him. The brunette somersaulted to the back, whip at her hand. "So you do know. You do have a vast knowledge." Noctis shrugged.

"Someone as stupid as Marcus would even able to notice it..."

"Noct! I''ll get you for that!" Noctis can hear Marcus yelling, irritated at his sentence. The young prince can't help but to smile, image of Marcus trying to beat him up flashed at his mind. But the blond's voice snapped the black haired young man out of his thoughts, and he quickly looked straight right when Katherine swung another three needles. Noctis did not have any chance to counter but he tried to reach his power, and doing the same thing he did earlier when he controlled Diana's shoes, the telekinesis. The needles stopped, but Noctis suddenly felt a force forcing the needles through. _"Don't tell me she is - "_

Noctis then reached for his very source of power - the Crystal itself. He decided to draw just a little amount of power from the Crystal, harvesting the rest of the power he needed from his own magical power. He did it, however when Noctis looked at those amber orbs, he knows that Katherine puts all of her power in it. _"What is she planning...? Whatever it is, her magical power is below mine. Far away."_

Noctis harvested a bit more power from the Crystal, effortlessly knocking the opposing force off and then the needles fell to the ground with a clinking sound. When the young prince eyed his opponent, she is trying to catch her breath, gasped. "I never expected that level of magical power...But perhaps I should not underestimate you, Prince."

"A decoy in words won't be able to defeat me," Noct replied, his voice icy. "However I want to know something..."

"What is it, _Your Grace?" _Noctis felt irritated by her sentence, especially since she pressed her voice more at two last words. But he conceal all of his emotions within his deep crimson hue, and set his back straight.

"Who is your commander? What do you seek to achieve? Why are you doing this?"

"Prince, I suggest you not to get carried away by your questions, but I suppose answering one or two questions won't hurt." Katherine smirked, but Noctis could caught her eyes glimmering with respect. "My commander is a man so great that even you are not allowed to know his name, I'm afraid." Noctis became more suspicious, and he decided to put his power into practice. He could feel his power running through his veins like threads, and he narrowed his eyes. "I suggest you to speak..." Noctis let a moment slips away. "...unless you want to be tortured. Not physical torture, but something worse than that."

The black haired young man could see her face hardened. "Prince, I'm afraid you have begun to touch the limit." Noctis smirked. "What if I?"

Katherine grasped her whip, and she dashed at the young prince. "I will not allow that!"

Noctis effortlessly evaded every blow directed at him, but unable to do any counterattack himself. _"Her choice of weapon put me at great disadvantage...How should I attack?" _the young prince thought as he evaded one strike that targets for his arm. Murmuring under his breath, Noct began to utilize his powers once again, controlling his invisible weapons. Teleporting far enough from Katherine, Noctis jumped to the air, and he swung his arm, throwing all of his weapons, surrounding the young lady. "I said answer my question," Noctis demanded. "Who is your commander? What do you seek to achieve? Why are you doing this?" Seeing how Katherine remained silent, Noct felt his emotion slowly crept over, taking control over his actions. "They are my people! Who gives you the right to decimate them?" he yelled, grief and wrath painted his voice. Katherine remained silent, and Noctis sighed. "Fine. You chose the wrong choice, young lady."

Concentrating his power, Noct broke out through his mind barrier, leaving a piece of small power to guard his mind. Heading to a violet spark in his mind vision, Noct rushed and tried to get through the violet spark, but he gasped a bit as his mind banged against something hard. _"What was that - " _Noctis was taken aback, but he then tried to get through the violet spark yet again but to no avail. His mind banged against a wall - impenetrable one at that. _"Any other effort will break my mind," _Noct thought and he decided to withdraw from the inside of violet spark.

_"...Where did she learn the art to defend her mind from intruders? I doubt even if Diana knows about this." _Noctis thought when he returned to his own mind - and close his barrier. _"What should I do?" _Noctis set his eyes at the caged Katherine - rendered motionless. "..." He drew his weapons, and he landed smoothly on the floor. Katherine fell on her knees, but refused to submit.

It is when a cellphone rings.

"Oh..." Katherine reached for her jacket, and took a cellphone out. "...!" Katherine quickly answered the phone. "...She's not here, Master? ...I must withdraw? Very well, if that is your wish." Noctis was confused by sudden plan of her withdrawal. Katherine looked at Noctis, and she smirked. "Consider this your lucky day, Prince. My commander had decided to cancel the assault since the one he is searching for is not here." Noctis raised his eyebrows. _"Her commander is searching for someone among my people?" _Noctis thought. _"Who could that be...?"_

"Very well, Prince. We shall meet again another time in the battlefield. Until then, so long." Katherine smiled, and she turned her back, dashing towards the broken window and jumped. Noctis chased after her, and looked upon his city, Katherine is nowhere to be seen. "..."

"Noct!" the young prince turned to see his friend. "You should tell me if you are going to go so sudden!" Noctis shrugged, and he lets his falchion fade into thin air. "That's why I don't tell you. Sudden, isn't it?" Marcus pouted. "Aw. You got me there." Noctis didn't pay any attention, and it's right when he sees someone from far away, his golden spiky hair and his narrow eyes framed with eyeglasses, a katana at his hand. "Victor!" Noctis yelled, and he dashed towards the young man. "Noct, quick. You've got to help Diana and Ace."

"What? You met with her?"

"Yeah. I was on my way back to the restaurant, but I met her in front of the jewelery shop. She is with Ace, and I saw them fighting somehow an undead. I saw Diana's scythe busted its head, but another head regrown and it keep attacking," Victor explained. "I sliced it almost to twenty pieces, but like I said...It kept reconstructing its body and attacking us like its only purpose is to kill us out of exhaustion." Noctis casts his eyes to the floor, recent events flashed at his mind. A moment passed before Noctis raised his head, and he called Marcus. "Marc." The blond quickly came to him, and he stood between the two, crimson hue is still at his eyes.

"I understand, Victor. We must make haste."

"Wait what, I don't get what's happening. Someone explain it to me!" Marcus demanded, but Noctis tilted his head. "We had no more time. Diana and Ace are in danger."

"What?"

* * *

...Alright, done. 1813 words minus the author's note.  
I lately don't feel the urge to work on this one, so please forgive me if the updates are really slow. And something's wrong lately with my ISP. It suddenly sucks out my money with only four day internet service. I just need to toughen up a little more! Exams will end at 7th June! Wish me good luck people!

_**Coming Soon - Chapter 27**_

_**The Countdown (I)**_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. From both Diana and Noct's point of view. Say horray for long vacation.

* * *

_Chapter 27: The Countdown (I)_

"Just what the hell is this?"

Diana felt her patience was coming down to a boundary where she can barely hold herself anymore from yelling in frustration. Wrath began to crawl over, first for having her and Ace dealing with this monster, and second for having her worried to the bone about Noct's safety. Even as she battles her way to fight this monster, her mind was filled with worry, wondering how is the young heir doing. Much to her relief, Victor is alright and even battle with her and Ace before asking her to hold out a little more while he fetch Noctis up. But what if - what if? Many what if questions filled her mind. What if Victor was ambushed in the middle of his way? What if Noctis and Marcus weren't safe? What if, what if? The questions filled her with doubts, encasing her mind with worry. She knows that a sorceress should not let doubts encased her mind, but imagining Noctis, she is already worried for him.

And to make things worse, she even doesn't know why.

"Diana!"

The young lady gasped as she barely avoided the sharp claws of the enemy, however ripping her clothing apart. She grasped her wounded arm, blood dripping from the wound. Ace kicks the enemy before approaching Diana, worry flashed at his brown orbs. "Are you okay? Can you still fight?"

"Don't - treat me like a kid." Diana, still recovering from the shock, replied. After recuperating for a split second, Diana has regained her balance, and standing up once again, her silver scythe at her hand. "Ace, aren't you tired?"

"I am, but honestly what are we supposed to do? Want to run?"

"Not for one million Gil, you know." She smirked, though the wound still sting whenever she moved her arm. Exhaling before readying herself to do an attack, she looked around her surroundings - worry flashed at her sky blue orbs. _Gosh great, _she cursed, _Victor said he will be here soon. But why he isn't here now? _

Avoiding another attack, Diana chanted another magic before she surrounds Ace and herself with a wall of flame.

"Rise!"

Scorching flames began to rise, and forming a circle of flame. Ace looked at Diana, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Rather than run away, why won't we just defend ourselves?" Diana replied through her shoulders, while she added, _and perhaps Noctis would come._

And she never knows that her last sentence would become real.

* * *

Noctis twitched his eyes as he and the blond follows Victor slipping through lifeless bodies lying on the ground. Agony in his eyes, but he concealed it very well. _Let me shoulder all the pain, _he thought. _That was my role to begin with. _Marcus faithfully follows him from behind, the rifle at his shoulder, ready to shot anyone who gets in their way of rescue. Noctis gazed at their navigator, asking.

"How much longer?"

He is worried about Diana's well being. Perhaps that she was always under his watchful eyes that she is safe, but how about now? How if Diana was hurt? Is Ace okay? Many question flashed at his mind, but he keep it for himself, wondering if his friends could read his eyes. He shook his head a little, and quietly gazing into the distance. "Victor?"

"We'll arrive there shortly. Soon."

Noctis nodded, but he bent over the sight offered to his very eyes, while three creatures appeared out from nowhere stood in their path. Marcus quickly readied his rifle, ready to shot while Victor unsheathed his sword. A falchion once again appears on the young prince's grasp, and the three readied themselves for the ensuing battle. "What the -"

"These are the guys Diana and Ace fought!"

"These things?" Noct asked, and Victor nodded. "No mistake about it." His crimson hue flashed brighter, and with untold speed, he cut the enemies down in a blink of eye. Blood spilled from the creature, and he looked back, his eyes shows an unreadable emotion. Even though his face remains stern and collected, beneath his chest lies a raging storm, his wrath unleashed. The pain he bore wasn't really to be contained and to be sunk into the abyss. The pain he bore was supposed to be unleashed...Or so it is?

But the way he slays the enemies is just the beginning of a frightening cycle of endless regeneration Diana and Ace faced.

Before his very own eyes, the creatures he killed earlier began to close their wound - and once again stood like nothing had sliced them before. The young prince winced, but still with his regal demeanor. Marcus began to aim, ready to shot. Noct looked around, annoyance at his eyes. His invisible weapons shudder, ready to take anyone or anything down. With an unspoken command, Noctis swung his arm and his invisible weapons took the three creatures down, stabbing them right in their hearts. As he withdrawn his weapons, he heard the breathless sentence of Victor.

"No use fighting them, Noct! We just need to get out of here and find Diana with Ace!"

Noct turned, while his long bangs hide whatever emotion at his scarlet eyes. "But -"

"Trust me, Noct!"

The demanding Victor and the fact given before his eyes had Noctis finally rouse in anger and frustration. Staring at the creatures, his eyes narrowed and he demanded, with authority and power as a royal blood,

"_Dimmito!_"

Surprisingly, the creatures shrieked and sharp cries pierce throughout the air. Mist began to settle down, and while the others got distracted, Noctis kept distinguishing himself in the haziness, unfazed by the heavy mist. His figure, clad in black indeed distinguish him between the transparent mist, but his regal mien makes him somehow a more powerful authority than the people around him, matter of fact. As the mist began to lift, Noctis saw three dark aura left the creatures.

"Just as I expected..."

Marc and Victor raised an eyebrow at the same time. "What?"

"They were controlled. I see the spell left them just now."

Victor fixed his eyeglasses' position, and he nodded his head. "I understand. But we must make haste." Noct and Marc nodded. As the creatures fell and banged against the marble, Noct set his eyes straight. From afar, he could feel heat coming from the direction in front of him. _Could it be -_

"Guys, let's go. Diana and Ace is up ahead."

His companions steadily nodded. "I'm ready whenever you are ready, Noct." The young prince faintly smiled, glad that he have such faithful comrades. Setting his eyes straight, worry flashed at his eyes.

_Be alright, will you?_

* * *

Meanwhile, Diana that maintains the flame circle began to running out of energy. Unable to hold her balance any longer, she collapsed to her knees, gasping, trying to catch her breath. Ace was surprised, but he quickly approach her. "Whoa, you okay?"

"Certainly not," Diana replied smugly. "I'm running out of energy, and if help don't arrive soon, I doubt we will leave with our lives." Ace cursed. "Damn! Where is Noct?"

"Guys!"

"What?" Ace looked at the direction the voice is coming, and he shifted his gaze at Diana. "The help has arrived." Diana's eyes widened in surprise. "Noctis?" Ace vigorously nodded, and he looked through the flames.

"Ace! Diana!"

Ace was right. That was Noctis' voice. But his voice was painted with worry. Diana lets a breath of relief because that the young heir is safe. Wait, she was never this glad knowing that Noctis is safe. Why would she be concerned...? Noctis would certainly be safe no matter what befalls on him. The only heir of the throne, cited to be the only one to bear the full power of the Crystal. As Diana dismissed the flame circle due to her shrinking source of energy, her sky blue orbs gazed at Noctis, his figure clad in black clothes. "Noctis?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Noct briskly approached her, but still with his regal demeanor. "That was..."

"To hold out until you come. You're just a way too late." Diana snapped at him, tiredness painted her voice. "That guy I fought is a brainless monster. And was a crazy one..." Noct gave her his shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I can barely stand..." Diana looked at his eyes. "I fancy you had hold out more than you can handle. Leave the rest to me." He gently replied, while he looked at Marcus. "Take Diana someplace safe." The young rifleman nodded, and as Diana stood up, Noct stood up as well, his crimson hue intently gazed at the creature.

"Leave."

The creature didn't respond. Noctis then narrowed his eyes, and ordered, full of power,

"Leave!"

Once again mist began to settle down, but this time a heavier, hazier mist. Noct didn't flinch, his face is as calm as the ocean. A dark aura once again emerged and leave the creature, as the mist began to lift, he sighed. Another battle has been won. He and his friends successfully repel the enemy's invasion. But to pay for the lives lost in the battle...Innocent lives that end at the persecution by this new threat.

The countdown has begun. The war draws near.

* * *

Sorry. For. The. Long. Update.  
Chapter 27, wow. Can't believe I made it this far. Anyways life's been tough lately, so don't expect me to update soon.

Tell me what you like. XD

_**Coming Soon - Chapter 28**_

_**The Countdown (II - end)**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Diana's PoV.

* * *

_Chapter 28: The Countdown - (II - end)_

"Noctis...You okay..."

Diana felt strange by the relief that painted her voice. The young heir turned, his long bangs hide whatever emotions at his eyes. "Of course. What do you expect?" Belittled by his words, Diana raised her eyebrows. "And you do expect I'm not okay?" Noctis lightly replied, "I do expect that you are okay, but you can see the fact by your own."

She then realized since Noctis handed her over at Marc, she has been leaning on his shoulder all the time. As her sky blue eyes met with the brown orbs of the blond, he grinned and she blushed, soft pink colored spots painted her cheeks. "Doesn't mean to make you blush, Diana!" Marcus promptly pushed her away while Noct approached her. But she then realized that his attention is not at her - perhaps it's true if she says his attention is pressed at her arm.

"What was that, a wound?"

"You know by just telling it from apart," Diana replied. He sighed, and he knelt down until his eyes could meet with hers. "Why, and how?" She turned away, a bit annoyed. "Heck, that was a battle. It's normal to get injured on battle right? And beside this isn't a big one."

"Let me take a look."

Then it just happened in a flash - he took her hand and pulled her. His azure orbs carefully examined the wound and after a second, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Worse than ever. I don't know why, but it feels like something is sapping my strength..."

"Did you were attacked by those strange creatures?"

"..." Soundless, she nodded. As silence settled down, a blue light settles on his left hand, while his right hand kept on clasping her hand. "You were poisoned. And that poison eats away your strength." Diana's eyes widened. "No way...You mean, their claws were coated in poison?"

"A yes from me," Noct replied while he began to concentrate, as the blue light gets brighter and he pressed his hand against the wound. "...This one's deep..." Diana closed her eyes, readying herself for any pain that she will experience but as a soothing current flows through her veins, nothing came. Instead, she feels so relaxed, and she opened her eyes to see Noct hold the pain. "Huh...?"

"You always complained that this hurts. So well, this time I'm taking the pain."

Diana cast her eyes away, embarrassed. Noct willingly took that possibly dangerous poison away only to make her comfortable. "You really don't have to."

"Well, I do it on my own accord, so stop complaining." Diana narrowed her eyes. "I'm not complaining!" Noct chuckled, and she could feel her cheeks burn. As he moved his hand and close her wounds, she closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing current through her veins. Keeping a close ear to the conversation around her, her ears caught the voice of Victor.

"Noct, I got a call from Galan. He said he need you back in the palace as soon as possible."

She opened her eyes and her along with the others spontaneously turned their head at Victor. "Galan?" Noctis raised his eyebrows. "Did the news of the battle here spread that fast?" Victor bent his head. "Well, the battle was in the middle of city, so I'm sure not only Galan, but almost everybody in the city knows." Ace cursed, and Noct muttered some words under his breath, even though Diana can't really know what he's saying. The young prince then spoke,

"Victor, get the car. As soon as I'm done with this, we're going to return to the palace."

"Got it." As Diana eyed Victor left, she saw a grinning Marcus. "Well, I'm going with Vict. See ya, Noct!" Ace then inclined his head, and he followed Marcus. Left alone, Diana blushed. "How's my wound?" she asked quietly, merely worried. "...Deep, but well, I can take care on this one." Diana quietly nodded as Noctis treated her wound. "...Noct?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you...Doing this?" Diana asked, and that question makes Noct raised his dark eyebrows. "You are the prince...You aren't supposed to be doing this."

"Why, you ask?" Noct asked as he finished treating her wound. Diana nodded. "And you said a prince isn't supposed to do that." She confirmed by nodding. Noct then raised her head, and his azure orbs met with her sky blue ones. Fazed by the depth of his eyes, Diana remained paralyzed. "Listen. Because I'm a prince that I'm doing this. Because I possess the power capable of doing this, then I'm doing this. Because I want to protect you...That I'm doing this."

_To...Protect me? _His words strike a chore in her heart. _Why?_

"...Why?" She whispered quietly. "Why a royal prince like you want to protect a peasant woman like me? You...Have more important things to protect."

Noct pulled her closer and as his warm breath settled on her ear, Diana closed her eyes, paralyzed by his every aspect. His eyes, his demeanor – partially _everything. _She was so attracted to him that she thought her heart would explode in his presence.

"Because you are one of my precious people. I won't let anything bad happens to anyone I truly fond of."

A happy feeling rouse in her heart. And she doesn't even care if that feeling is appropriate. Noct said he was fond of her...Wait, what?

_He _was _fond _of her?

"What are you saying? Quit...Joking around." Diana replied, looking at his eyes. "W – well, anyway we're done here right? Let's get Victor."

"...You're right." Noct replied and as he stood up, Diana awkwardly stood up as well. Reaching for his pocket, he took up his sleek cellphone and pressed the keys before he called Victor. Diana quietly watching as he contacted his driver and he nodded, satisfied before he closed the call. "How is it?"

"Victor is waiting for us at the western entrance. He brought the car, that is fortunately undamaged. Let's go."

"Mmhm," Diana nodded as Noctis walked away and she followed from behind. As she eyed his feature: Clad in black, he was indeed handsome. His face is as flawless as diamond and his regal mien make him stood out in the crowd. _But what is in his heart?_

She couldn't help but to wonder what is the young heir thinking, and even feel. The depth of his eyes hide whatever emotion he feels, and for her, his eyes are hauntingly beautiful. Who else could bind her so deep within his eyes? He was always seen to be clad in black. But why? Black...Noctis...Could it be any connection? Diana shook her head in unsatisfactory, many thoughts spun in her head. While she swung her legs, she stopped because she saw Noct stopped as well. He looked at the sky, those azure irises lost their light though the warm light of the chandelier bathed him.

"...Somebody else had returned to the Door of Souls..."

"...Huh?"

"I saw it just now. The Light...It...Heads to the Door of Souls..."

"..." The silver haired young woman stepped, but even though she can't see anything, she looked to the sky, and as a somehow solemn, or rather respectful moment of silence settled by as the two humans looked at the sky, respecting he who returned to land. Diana, hesitatingly looked at Noctis, saw liquid rolling down his face.

_Tears?_

"Noct...Are you crying?"

"..." Noctis remained silent, but he tilted his head. "I don't know this person...But I suddenly feel so sad. It's alright now." As his finger brushed away his tears, Diana carefully looked at him. Those azure orbs were glittering, though sadness was radiated through their shine. "Are you okay?"

"I am." the young prince nodded. Diana looked through his eyes, and a perhaps quite unimportant question hangs at her mind.

"Noct, how is your motorcycle?"

"Hm?" Noctis raised his eyebrows. "Oh...Well, with the collapse of the front building's wall, that means my motorcycle is prettily damaged. I'll have the mechanics to pick it up."

Diana raised her eyebrows. "The damage spreads that wide?"

The young prince tilted his head. "I can't say for certain...They left almost no traces about their arrival. Exclude the corpses though. I even don't know...That the city is under attack. The Crystal didn't tell me..."

Noctis then sets his vision straight. "Let's go. Victor is waiting."

In uncertainty, Diana nodded.

As they wind through the silent corridor stained by blood, Diana tried to keep pace with the young prince. She tried to step faster, but his normal step was a quite gap between her normal step. She then began to run, until she could kept pace with Noctis.

"Noctis, where are they waiting?"

"In front of the west building. That's the only side of this building that wasn't damaged. Or so."

Another question suddenly hangs at her mind. She remembered Noctis told her about the Crystal, and now she can't help her curiosity about the Crystal's mechanism.

"Noctis, I've been wondering about..."

"What?" the young prince cuts her sentence. Diana took a deep breath. "But promise you won't get angry over this one?"

"I have the right if your question ignites my rage."

Diana narrowed her eyes, annoyed. Noct laughed, amused. "Fine, I won't get angry. What is it?" Diana then looked at the young prince in his eyes.

"How are you actually connected with the Crystal...? The mechanism seems to be more complicated than I thought."

"Oh well, it was indeed really complicated. Even if I explain it to you, I doubt you will understand." Diana glared at Noct. "What the hell that's supposed to mean!" The young sorceress punched Noct's arm. The young heir laughed in amusement, but then his flawless features hardened.

"I will begin with that the Crystal is alive. Yes, it's alive. It just lacks physical form that is able to interact with its surroundings. But the Crystal has its own emotions, consciousness, awareness and of course, power."

"Emotions?"

"Yes. Though not completely at the surface."

As they turned left at the intersection, Diana tried to understand Noct's earlier explanation. Trying to process everything in her mind, Diana slightly nodded. "I think I got a hang on it. Please continue."

Noctis then nodded. As they winding along the corridor, Noct took a deep breath, and then he continued.

"And now, when the Crystal appoints its rightful bearer, the host will have some sort of mark somewhere in his body. Let's say that I have a mark, the star shaped recess on my left hand. Through that mark, our consciousness is connected. I can command the Crystal on my free will and the Crystal can overlook the condition of my mind. It also provides me with power to help me."

Diana smiled naughtily. "Telepathy? Teleportation?"

Noctis raised his eyebrows. "What's with that smile, Diana. And please, you don't need to list out those feats."

Diana laughed. "Just wanting to make fun of you, Noct. Oh and anyway, let's continue."

Noct sighed. "Making fun of me isn't funny, Diana. And let's begin again. Even though we are connected, the bearer himself still have limitations. He is limited in terms of magical power and abilities given. It's just we share the same consciousness."

Diana nodded, and as they speed up the pace, silence enthroned between the two. Diana looked at the young prince, but dared not to speak. Why were his eyes beautiful?

"Oh well, we're here. Let's go in."

Diana looked, a sleek black car is standing with Victor at the driver seat. Noctis walked past her to the car – and she could see a grinning Marcus at the front and the smiling Ace at the back. She smiled back, glad that she had such lively companions.

"How long are you going to stand there? We're going."

Budged by the voice of the young prince, Diana looked and she nodded. As their eyes met, the young sorceress touched the wound earlier. It's like before – no traces of wounds, if any at all. She didn't feel any cut wound at all.

Who is he, or rather _what _is he?

Swinging her slender legs and approaching the young prince, Diana got into the car as she sat next to Ace and as Noct got in, she could hear the door clicked. "We're ready, Victor."

"Got it." Victor started the engine and the engine roared, shattering the moist air around the car. Victor stepped on the gas pedal, and he twisted the steer as the tires screeched, Victor then pushed the gas pedal again, making the car gone off at high speed.

As they rode along the silent highways with some car passing by, the air was tense inside the car. None dared to speak, as silence enthroned. But everyone pays their attention at the young heir as he cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Once we're back in the palace, I want everyone to accompany me, except for Diana."

The young sorceress raised her eyebrows. "Noctis," she interrupted. "Why am I left out?" Noctis looked at her, and calmly replied, "Because you need to rest. Though I healed your previous wound, you're still too weak. And besides, it's almost..." the young prince took out his cellphone and took a quick glance at the screen, "10 o'clock. You've got to get some rest." Diana pouted. She hate it to be left out. But she understood Noct's concern. "Cheer up, Diana! We'll tell you what the old man said by morning!" Diana looked at the young rifleman at the front. "Old man? Who's old man?" The young lady with silver locks asked, confused.

"Marcus called Galan by old man. I told him to quit his habit but he just doesn't want to quit it."

"He's being smacked by Galan's cane for a while now. But he seems to enjoy it." Victor added from the driver's seat, making Marcus raised his eyebrows. "That old man's smack hurts! His cane is as hard as rock!" Ace laughed. "Then stop calling him old man, Marc!" Marc laughed. "I can't! It's just so amusing to see the old man chasing me around!"

Diana laughed along, but then she looked at Noctis, his lips locked in silence. His azure eyes intently gazed at the sight of tall buildings, with no intention of withdrawing his eyes from the sight. Dared not to disturb the young prince, Diana slowly poked his shoulder. "Noct?" she asked.

"Huh?" Noct looked at the young lady, his azure orbs at her. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Diana carefully asked, worry painted her voice. "It's not usual of you to space out..." Noctis titled his head, and he smiled, a faint smile at his face. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking..."

"Thinking?" The young man nodded. "Uh huh. Partially everything, but well...I'll be fine. I'm used to thinking about lots of things," Diana nodded in uncertainty, and then she shifted her gaze. "...Being prince is hard, huh?" Noct was taken aback by sudden question, but then he nodded. "Far than you imagine. Just imagine, a nearly one hundred thousand people put their faith and hope in you alone...And you have no right to share it with any person."

Diana snapped her head, and looked at Noctis. "Who said that? Who told you you can't share your burden just because you're a prince?"

Noct smiled bitterly. "I just don't want to make others worry for me. When I make somebody worry, I just feel uneasy."

The young lady with silver locks gazed at him, her sky blue crystals shone with affection. "Noctis, you can always have a chat with me. It's fine, you know." Noctis raised his eyebrows. "...What do you mean?" Diana giggled. "What I mean? It's as simple as that."

* * *

-coughs- Finally done. Not really satisfied with this chapter, but I'm satisfied with its length. 2723 words minus the author's note.  
So as usual, tell me what you like.

_**Coming Soon – Chapter 29  
Torn Between**_


	29. Chapter 29

Alright people, so it's 7.48 P.M and I'm so damn tired. First having my previous chapter 29 being reset by this damned OpenOffice and made me type the whole 2k+ document again, second for the lights went dead when I was typing this one and OpenOffice can't recover my almost finished second chapter 29 and third for having so many tests at school. But this rambling won't do, so I present to you chapter 29. Noct's PoV.

* * *

_Chapter 29: Torn Between_

Noctis found himself was rather stunned by Diana's statement. No, it's not like she's talking to a royal blood. It's like she's talking to a...Dear friend. And he was easily swayed away by her cheerful demeanor, though he knew sorrow dwells in her eyes. No, it's not by means that she took him lightly. He knew that even Diana, with her heritage as a sorceress respect him and his strength, as well as his heritage of royal blood. But –

Noct tried to swept the thought away from his head. He can't be groundless at time like this. He then looked at the scenery of his city, the high buildings blurred with the high speed he's on. His steely eyes caught blurry figures in high building he assumed to be an apartment. He judged coolly that the figures must be a family.

_Family._

Did they mourn because on the last attack, one of their family died? Or did they rejoice, because they find their family safe and sound? Or did they wait in wonder and despair, hoping that their lost one would live, walked from beneath the rubble? Silence enthroned, before a tone snapped him back to the real world. It's his phone. He snapped the phone from his pocket and glanced at the screen. It's Galan. He was hesitant in a second, but he pressed the green key anyway.

"Yeah? It's me."

"_Noct, I need you back in the palace quick. The ministers have grown very restless and - " _Noctis caught hesitation in his voice. "What is wrong with the ministers? It's alright."

" _- they demand for Diana to leave the palace."_

Noctis raised his dark eyebrows. Alright, no one's leaving the palace without his agreement. And besides he never remembered he asked for the ministers' permission to let Diana stay in the palace. Noctis paused for a second before he replied.

"Galan, conduct the meeting first. I'm still on the way to return to the palace." He then pressed the red key and ended the call. The young prince then looked at his driver in the front seat. "Victor, can you drive faster?"

"Of course I can. What do you expect?" Diana blinked. Victor grinned smugly, and then he pressed on the accelerator. He can hear Diana sighing and then they bent over, dashing at high speed. "Whoa!" Marcus raised his eyebrows and looked at the speed meter. "Dude, how fast are you driving?"

Victor looked, and grinned. "102 km/hour. How's that?"

Marcus growled. "Are you tryin' to get us killed?" His face is pale. Ace raised his eyebrows. "Marc, don't tell me you suffer from motion sickness as well?" Marcus sweatdropped. "Uhh if I had to be honest...Yeah. I'm a pretty of a klutz too."

"Klutz?" Diana raised her eyebrows. "Pfft - " she covered her mouth, and Marcus snapped. "No, don't laugh!" And the young lady burst in laugh. "Hahaha! I never thought that you're a klutz, Marc!" Victor chuckled. "But Marc, how do you become a sniper anyway? Oh, the whole world will laugh at Niflheim if

we have a _klutz _sniper." Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Yes I'm a klutz, so I decided to become a sniper." Everyone suddenly turned serious. "I suffer from a heavy case of clumsiness, which is the main reason I want to become a sniper. Sniper requires stability and of course, right calculation. You don't want to snipe and shot your friend's head." Noctis nodded. "You've told me all that." Marc raised his eyebrows. "C'mon Noct, I'm trying to have a serious story just once!" and the young prince chuckled. As Victor pulled the handbrake, the car screeched and the engine roared before the air fell silent. Noctis and Ace exited the car from the door at two sides while Diana follows Noct.

"We're here. Let's go, Noct."

The young prince nodded. He then looked at the young lady with silver locks. "Diana, I don't want to find you awake after I finished the meeting." Diana smirked, practically mocking him. "What if you find me awake?" Noct raised his eyebrows, and then laughed. "Don't worry. I will make sure I give you the best punishment I can give." Diana then laughed. "You won't find me, I promise. I'll jump straight to bed tonight." Noct nodded when Victor poked his shoulder. "C'mon."

Noctis then swung his leg when he heard her voice one last time.

"Be careful, Noct."

He turned and see the lady in silver locks watched, concern at her eyes. "..." Soundless, he nodded. "Sure. I'll keep Noct staying in control," Victor added, and Noctis glared. "You're not my caretaker."

* * *

...Okay people. I'm still alive.

9th grade and my junior high year is almost over. But I've got no time to relax coz the national exam is near. And the 9th graders are being fooled around by a huge pile of assignments and practice exam.

Anyways. Tell me what you like and sorry if this was like – anticlimatic for my 3 months hiatus.

_**Coming Soon – Chapter 30  
Decisive Decision**_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. Noct's PoV. And I really can't believe I do make it this far. And okay people, Type-0 is amazing.

* * *

_Chapter 30: Decisive Decision_

Noctis and his driver winded along the way, the silence enthroned between the two. Not because of the tense situation, it's merely because they had nothing to talk about. The thoughts of the young prince stormed one after another, flashing bright in the dark sky of his heart. He was uncomfortable. He knew that if the ministers wanted Diana to leave, she _had to _leave. It's not right for Noctis to make her stay with his authority. Though his words are law, it's just not right. Neither Noctis nor his friends wanted Diana to leave the castle and strayed around the city, however it is not in ministers' best interest. He has to prioritize the safety of his citizens first. And the ministers are right on one point: The attack on the city was one of so many means to eliminate Diana.

"So Noct, what will you say in front of the ministers?"

The voice of his driver made him looked straight into those amber orbs. "That's..."

"Be honest okay?"

"Huh?" Noctis raised his dark eyebrows. "...What do you mean?"

"Voice out your feelings, Noctis. I know you want Diana to stay here, and I too as well. But the ministers won't know if you don't tell them," Noct remained silent, knowing that the words of his friend are true. He was indeed very uneasy about the fate of the young lady, because her whereabouts will be decided tonight. But wasn't it inappropriate...To let his feelings interfere with the decision? He should decide the best. The best for his civilians and Diana. But...Something's nagging him. It's just not right. The whole thing.

"That said, Noctis...We're here."

Noctis cast his eyes straight. His eyes were cast upon Etro Insignia carved upon the gate, purple lines running around the sleeping goddess seemed to send out a chilling feeling, but he quickly cast the feeling aside. He looked at his driver and Victor nodded. "Let's go."

Noctis quietly pushed the gate, and budged the large gate standing before him. He felt a heavy burden at his shoulder, and yet he spoke nothing. His icy, azure eyes were cast straight at the ministers waiting for him. The air tensed, and his body tensed as well. "..." The prince spoke nothing, and the ministers' lips were shut tight as well, as if they can sense his unstable emotions right now. Noctis then swung his legs, heading to the throne at the front of the table. A place his father used to sit on. Now he's taking his father's stead, and he's ready to go all out to protect his country.

"Your Majesty! How enthralling to see you safe and sound!"

Noct almost winced at the sudden snap of the minister. Gasping a little, Noctis quickly tried to regain his composure. "Yes...Thank you." Noctis then cast his eyes straight, he straightened his back. Leaning to the cold leather of the throne, Noctis eyed the ministers quietly. "So..." Amadeus quickly stood up, rage flashed at his eyes. "Your Majesty, pardon me if I am being rude, but we cannot stand this any longer! That peasant woman must leave the palace as soon as possible!" The young prince raised his dark eyebrows. Peasant woman? Does this guy have no respect to a lady at all? Noctis inclined his head quietly as Amadeus continued on, "The attack! The attack, Your Grace! Surely even you won't dismiss the chance that the attack is a means to eliminate her!" Noctis closed his eyes, frustrated. Victor looked at the young prince and inquired Amadeus to stay quiet. "We know that, Minister Amadeus. But do you really have definite proof that the attack is a means to eliminate Lady Diana?" The minister slammed his fists to the table, and he looked at the eye glassed driver. "What else do we need, Lord Victor? What proof do you really want? Can't you use your brain – " Noct suddenly opened his eyes and stood up, one could see wrath is clearly drawn on his face. "Minister Amadeus, I give you my excuse not to insult my friend! If you have nothing more but insult to say, stay quiet!" His voice rang clearly at the hall, and all the ministers were glued to their chairs. _"Damn. This is another time I get myself carried away." _Noctis cursed mentally as he gazed at the confident Victor, as the driver continued, "Sure, the chance of the attack as a means to eliminate Lady Diana is not slim. Yet, we must approve all facts available so that this theory will be true. We cannot just simply announce that the attack is a means to eliminate a certain someone to the public without proof, can we? The citizens will think that we are bluffing," Victor then turned at Noct, "And the reputation of the royal family along with the reputation of the _ministers _will be stained. Don't you agree, Minister Amadeus?" the young man chuckled mentally; well he himself had enough with the ministers. It's just pretty entertaining when he saw the minister was rendered utterly speechless. _"God gracious, why do the ministers just go and running their mouth," _Noct then paused for a while before he continued gracefully, "Alta, I ask for your opinion."

He could see the old minister remained quiet for a while before he answered his inquiry. "Prince, unfortunately I have to agree with Minister Amadeus. So many things that endanger our civilians come after another by the time of Lady Diana's arrival. And the attack made me certain that somebody is after Lady Diana, and he is one of a person that doesn't care about others' lives, as long as he get what he deserve," Noctis inclined his head quietly. _"Very befitting of Rembrandt," _he thought quietly. "However, Prince, I don't see any reason why we cannot let her stay. In fact, I think if we force Lady Diana to leave, there will be no advantage for us in the battle that is to come. Come to think of it, Your Grace, if somebody wants to eliminate her, it means that he knows her, and she knows him. If they are related, we can find much information about the enemy." the young man with ebony locks then raised his head and his icy blue eyes met with amber orbs of his driver. "And yet, decision cannot be made on simply one's judgment. Adriel, I ask for your opinion." Adriel then took a deep breath, and cleared his throat before he spoke,

"This time, I have to agree with Minister Alta, unfortunately. I took into consideration that the attack was plotted by someone that knew Lady Diana well, and I came to a conclusion that we can_ use _her for our advantage in the upcoming battle." Noct suppressed a groan; he disliked it when Adriel spoke the word 'use', like Diana's a tool. But he remained silent, concealing anything he felt under his emotionless facade. "I see...And I want to share a piece of my thought."

All the ministers, without exception, turned to see the young prince straightened his back and his regal mien make some sort of majestic and cold aura surrounds him. As expected from the last heir of Caelum Dynasty, actually. "I as a prince that is yet to hold the full authority of this kingdom am well aware that I must not object the ministers' decision, but this night, I feel that I need to speak for myself. Diana and I may have been acquaintance for a short period of time, but already she becomes my close friend, someone important for me. She has nowhere to go, and I myself offered this place to be her shelter. Ministers, consider my words, though if you all decide that she must leave the palace, I will object and defend her with all means." Noct then ended his speech rather impressively, leaving a thick air of silence settling at the dim hall. He then leaned to the back, and Victor nodded.

"For now we will suspend the meeting. It's already twelve o'clock in the midnight and His Majesty needs some rest. We will discuss this matter further tomorrow. For now, please have a pleasant rest."

At Victor's words, the ministers then stood and left their place, one by one leaving the hall until only Noct and Victor remained. The blond haired young man then shook his friend rather hard, and Noct growled, "I'm awake." Victor let out an amused laugh, and Noctis hoisted himself. "I'm going back, Victor. I'll check up on Diana. You go without me." Without waiting for reply, his hair flared and flashed white, and he disappeared within a blink of eye.

Reappearing in the young lady's room, Noctis found that her bed is empty. Not like he's surprised, but it's past twelve o'clock in midnight. Where did she wander to? It's already this late. Diana's been a problem and a major one on top of that, but he never mind it. He then found the old maid that was lighting the candles, and Noctis approached her. "Miranda, if I am correct?"

Miranda then looked at the source of voice and inclined her head politely. "Yes, Your Majesty. What honor do I have that the Prince visited me this night?" Noctis frowned a bit, and then he continued, "Where's Diana? Has she come back here?" Miranda contemplated for a second and then nodded. "Yes, but to deliver a message for me. She said she will be off somewhere for thinking. Though I have no idea of what she means, I suppose she's in a quiet place right now, Your Grace. I remember she said that she'll be in garden...Though I have no clear memories on what she's saying, Your Grace." Noctis mulled over his thoughts and the message she delivered. It's...Hazy. So strange for a straightforward woman like her. Noct then nodded, and he inclined his head. "Thank you for the information, Miranda. I will bring her back here as soon as I find her." Noctis then opened the door as he enters the darkness in the corridor, he himself dissolving with the darkness crawling in the dim and silent corridor.

"_Thinking? Why would you need to be outside your room for thinking?" _Noctis mused over quietly as he sprinted through the dark corridor. _"It's not like I'm going to disturb your thoughts." _He then twined at the intersection, as he winded along the way that leads to the garden. Arriving at the dark and somehow mystical garden, Noct took a second to gaze at the sky. The moon is full, and he doesn't know whether the moon seemed to grow fuller or it's only to him that the moon seemed so big...And bright. His azure crystals then scanned the area, and found a silhouette in the middle of the garden. He can't be mistaken, it's Diana. Suppressing a breath of relief, he walked to the young lady, and then was about to call her when her crystal voice shattered the air,

"Whoa, that was fast."

Noct raised his eyebrows. "Miranda told me that you were here. What are you doing now, in the middle of garden...At _midnight_?" Diana turned and she laughed. "Just need a place to cool my head." Noct then took his place next to her and carefully asked, "About...The attack?" Diana inclined her head rather emptily. "You just know what to say. Yeah, you're right..." The young man then folded his arms, and looked at the silver haired sorceress, yet he remained silent. He knew that sometimes, you just need somebody to accompany you, yet doesn't require for both sides to talk. Like old proverbs say, silence is gold. Patience is virtue, and ignorance is bliss. Noct knew he needed to be patient and silent, for the young sorceress was absorbed too deep in her thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

Noct quickly narrowed his dark eyebrows at the sentence that escaped his lips. It is just him, or actually it does sound strange? Something seemed off with his last sentence. Something that even he cannot comprehend. Perhaps it is just him, as Diana turned to see him; a smile can be seen, though faint. "Yeah. Thanks for the concern, Noct. But I'm fine...Just getting lost into thoughts." Noct grinned rather mockingly, but then he knew she's mulling over something that mustn't be mocked at. The upcoming battle. And the attack that cost many of innocent's lives. The young prince looked at the velvet sky, and realized that the wind was stirring, bringing cold air around with its stir. "The wind is getting cold...Let's go, Diana."

Diana shook her head and then smiled, but her smile was distant. "You go first, Noct. I get tomorrow for sleeping all the day, but you don't. I'm just second-guessing, but you have another meeting at hand tomorrow, am I correct? Besides...I really need some time to be alone." Noctis shook his head confidently. "Sorry Diana, but I don't think I can respect your wish this time. Look, the wind is growing cold and you'll catch a cold if you keep up like this. I don't want you to be sick by the time the war is upon us." Diana beamed, and she then replied, "Wow, look at the so-cold-Prince Noctis here. So he does have a soft spot!" Noctis growled as if he had heard something that annoyed him, but it can't be helped. It's correct if he say that his soft spot has long gone, with his ability to smile and laugh. But Diana was able to bring those abilities back to surface again, though the young prince still needed to accustom himself to these abilities. Diana then looked at the velvet blanketed sky, and let out a sigh. Noctis that was concerned then poked her shoulder. "You really, need some sleep. And I won't take no for an answer, sorry." The young sorceress mumbled. "Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm not going to protest anymore," the young prince nodded in satisfactory, and then he twisted when he heard his name being called.

"Noct?"

"Yes?" he inclined his head when he saw the young lady approaching him. "Thank you for your concern and because you searched for me all the way here," she smiled, and a genuine one at that. The young prince then nodded curtly, and he exited the garden as the young sorceress followed from behind. As the two entered the dark corridor, Diana growled on how dark the corridor was. Noct that heard her growl then opened his hand, and as the threads of powers running through his veins and concentrated at his finger, Noctis quietly eyed as a crystal orb began to take form. The simplest use of his powers that take the least consciousness to summon, the crystal orb began to materialize, and as the two watched the orb intently, the crystal orb began to shine, brighter and brighter until it could illuminate the path in front of them. "It's pretty…" Diana whispered quietly. Noct found himself dazzled by the light, his raw blue eyes sparkle with its rays of light. Then Noct replied, "I will lead the way. Don't stray from my side. It's dangerous because you might slip." Diana nodded, but then suddenly Noct heard a shriek, "Waaah!" and Noctis quickly turned and caught the young lady's arm and prevent her from falling to the ground. "I said what! You alright?" Diana cursed under her breath before she grasps Noct's arm to regain her composure. "I guess so, but I won't say that." Noct paused for a second before he continued, "Just hold onto my arm. At least the chances of you slipping will be slim." Noct could hear the retorting voice of Diana, "But you might as well get dragged down if I'm clinging to your arm!" The black haired young man chuckled, "Huh. I'm far stronger than you, and besides I won't slip here. It's _you _who must watch your steps." The young prince then could hear Diana hissed, "Don't mock me." Noctis couldn't help but to chuckle a bit more and he knew it's much to Diana's annoyance. But with the corridor this dark, she won't dare to take a step forward.

As the two walked over the silent corridor, the young man with ebony locks could feel Diana's clinging at his arms tightly. "Afraid of falling aren't you, Diana?"

"Not really, but with such little light, I can't help but to feel scared."

* * *

…

It's…2.01…AM…In January 1st, 2012. HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!

And it's officially been a year since I published the first chapter of Returner of Dreams! Yippie!

This is a present for you all, a very long chapter…According to my standards. 2750 words without the A/N. Thank you all fans, readers and reviewers!

Tell me what you like! XD

_**Chapter 31 – Coming Soon**_

_**Caelestis**_


	31. Chapter 31

I'm still alive. Anyhow this is chapter 31, Diana's PoV.

* * *

_Chapter 31: Caelestis_

_She found herself stranded, surrounded by the piling corpses of the dead soldiers. Blood dripping from her scythe, the smell of blood soon filled the air, and she accidentally exhaled deeply, the sickening scent of the blood almost made her vomited. The air, the view, almost everything about the scenery of the place is sickening. She then swung her blade as blood dripped from the steel, as she cast her eyes upon an imposing figure standing at the top of building, which she easily recognized as Rembrandt. As she almost saw a sly smile spread across his face, Diana threw a barrage of spell at Rembrandt, which the latter easily avoided. Rembrandt then leapt down and summoned a thing that looked like a huge, massive sword before he dashed at the silver haired young woman. Diana shot a column of thunder before she took two steps backward, and then she swung her scythe, beginning on what she would call 'disastrous'._

_Her limbs ached, her muscles screamed, demanding a rest from the endless motions, but Diana knew once she stopped, she might be as well as dead. A sly smile spread across the face of the young man, his cropped, silver hair swung in almost a rhythmic way as Diana studied his eyes. Rembrandt IS her brother, so he knows the best of her, especially her limits. The young female then tried to push him with her scythe, but Rembrandt swiftly swung his sword with ease and blocked Diana's blow, before pushing her back and sent her flying before she roughly crashed to the ground, before Rembrandt soon dashed and towering in front of her, ready to end her life._

_As she felt the cold metal ripped through her chest, she cried in pain. All memories before the moment flashed as bright as lightning, and then fade away as fast as it flashed. "Is this how it feels when you're...Dying?" the thought immediately dissipated when the steely blade was drawn forcefully from inside her, and she shrieked in pain. Is dying this painful?_

"_Somebody," she thought quietly, her mind blurring. "Help me…Please."_

_With her last strength, she then raised her arm, hoping somebody would reach her hand and take her away from here._

"Diana!"

She snapped her eyes open, her whole body was flushed in sweat, and she felt a pair of hand grasped her shoulders, and her arm was raised. Diana then turned to the side, and she saw the young prince watching worriedly over her. "Noctis?" she whispered quietly. What had happened? A nightmare? Or a foretelling about her future? She then looked into the raw blue eyes of the young prince. "You were yelling, as if you were stabbed by a blade," Noctis quietly began before his gloved hands left the shoulders of the young female. "Are you having a nightmare?" Diana paused for a second before she gave an affirmative nod. "I think I had a dream where I was killed…" Noctis immediately raised his dark eyebrows, and then he asked,

"Who?"

Diana felt her breath was choked at her throat. She cannot even tell him the name of the man that 'killed' her, not at Noctis. She stared into those azure eyes, unable to tear her gaze away, before she gathered her voice and whispered quietly, her lips trembling,

"Rembrandt."

The aura inside the room soon felt heavy, and Diana saw Noctis' eyes dimmed, those azure orbs darkened before his grasp around her hand tightened and then his hand lead hers to lean to the side of her body, and as he leaned, he whispered into her ears,

"Simply a nightmare would not be able to snatch you away from me. I will protect you."

Diana bit her lips, aware that Noctis doesn't know – or simply doesn't want to know the difference between his and her brother's powers. They had clashed once, and Diana thought that Noctis should've known the difference between his and Rembrandt's power, the very different powers surging through their bodies. Noctis couldn't win, should he faced Rembrandt on a direct duel. She wanted to tell Noctis that. She wanted him to value his life, given his stubborn personality, she knew that Noctis wouldn't submit so easily before he experienced first beforehand. "Noctis…" she whispered before the gloved hands of the young man left hers, and he straightened his back. "Miranda should be here soon, Diana. I have no free time this day, so you should spend the day as you wish, though I apologize I cannot accompany you." Diana's eyes trailed the strong figure of the young man, and as usual, he dons the color black, combined with his already regal mien made him seemed almost impenetrable, but she knew something else. "Eh, it's fine," she replied lightly at the apology of the young prince. He chuckled before he turned and took his leave.

"I grant you the permission to leave the castle along with one of the royal's family driver and car. However, you must be back before dinner. You got it?"

Diana giggled before she cast her blanket aside and then sat down. "You got it, Noct. And who's your driver?" Diana could hear a playful sigh escaped the lips of the young prince before he continued, "Aureus. He had been my mother's driver before her death. Though I feel rather guilty because Victor drives my car for me, Aureus still drives me for important occasions." Noctis then walked towards the door before Diana heard him addressing her once again, "We'll meet again for dinner. Until then, suit yourself." The young male then opened the door and took his steps before vanished within her sight, blurred with the spacey corridor illuminated by the rays of sun. Diana stared into the empty corridor before the soft voice of the elder woman snapped her.

"Lady Diana, perhaps you want to suit yourself with a nice time of bath time?"

Diana then realized she's still in the same clothes when she went to sleep after Noct led her into her room, but she couldn't remember much. Her memories cluttered, and Diana tried to recompose her cluttered memories about last night, but immediately pain streamed through her head. _"Wow," _she thought quietly. _"Gotta ask Noct what happened last night when I meet him tonight." _She then looked at Miranda, and noticed that her face looked much older than usual. "Lady Diana, I've prepared towels and a bath robe in the bathroom, and also the bath tub for you to soak in. Suit yourself, my lady." Diana smiled. Miranda has been some sort of her guardian, though they just met a while ago. "Thank you, Miranda." She then stood up; her feet stomped against the cold marble. Diana strode toward the bathroom, before she opened the door and shut it behind her. Miranda quietly eyed the younger female before she smiled and continued her duty.

Diana then removed her clothing before she hung them at the hanger on the door, ready to suit herself with a good time inside the bathtub this morning. She then entered the bathtub and realized the air was fragrant with aromatherapy. Never the one to like fragrant air, Diana quietly inhaled before she quickly exhaled. As water bathed her in its warm current, Diana looked at her previously wounded arm, which Noct healed. She caressed it gently, and found no trace of wound, like usual. A crystal power bearer is, if not, unnerving. Blessed with great capabilities, almost none could match him in his prowess, and his raw blue eyes are ghostly beautiful. Diana then reached for the soap, and then brushed it against her skin. Watching how white foam formed and then streamed down her body, Diana reflected on the water surface with foam floating above it. She noticed that her hair was very messy, a result adjacent for her sleeping overnight. She then combed her hair with her wet fingers, letting water trailed down her silvery hair. Diana then sighed. Seriously, this is no good for her health. She just can't sit lazily around all day. That's not her nature.

As she caressed the towel against her smooth skin, Diana stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She then hastily threw the towel aside and fastened her bath robe, for Etro's sake, this is making her simply frustrated. Diana then combed her hair for a moment before she put the comb aside as she stepped outside of the bathroom. She needs to do something real soon, having a sparring or something like that. As she then looked at her bed, she then realized Miranda had prepared her usual clothing, and once again a smile spread faintly over her face. Miranda is always thoughtful, but Diana needs someone to escape her boredom. Noctis had Victor and Ace accompany him, leaving her utterly alone and bored.

For Etro's sake. She had to do something. Otherwise she'll start banging things at door.

Diana then put on her clothes and strode toward the mirror, her bare feet trampling against the sleek marble. The thought of spending the day alone without anyone to accompany her is rather unappealing already, let alone making it through. As Diana then strode back and forth impatiently – or in frustration, she spotted a television just in front of the leather chair and ebony desk next to her bed. Wondering how in heaven she didn't realize the television until now, Diana paced toward the leather chair, hurling her figure over it and reached for the remote control. Pressing the button absent-mindedly, she then came across a national television station, though what caught her is the news that the channel is currently broadcasting.

"_Now, our reporter is currently at the ruins of our previously grandly built shopping center, destroyed by the battle that took place last night, as we can see…" _Diana's eyes were fixed on her site of battle last night. The very same place she fought along with her friends, where she and Noct shared their time together, but what's more surprising is that she noticed that the female reporter has one very familiar figure looming next to her.

"Noctis!" she gasped. So this is the reason Noct's absent!

"_And here with our reporter, the prince of Niflheim himself, Noctis Lucis Caelum! Alena, if you may."_

Diana then heard the woman on the screen speaks. _"Yes, Noel, thank you. Good morning everyone, this is Alena speaking directly from the site of battle which took place last night – what is your thought on it, Your Majesty?" _Her eyes were immediately affixed at the young prince. He wore clothing she had never seen before – a short sleeved vest with black shirt beneath it. She noticed that his gloves were absent, but she immediately spotted a long, fingerless glove at his left hand, and he wore long pants with his usual boots. Diana sighed when she looked at his left hand. _Argentum Vesper. _Of course Noctis had to hide its glimmer away, but Diana didn't know whether it is a must or that is simply a memento for the raw blue eyed prince. As the female reporter asked Noct to speak, the microphone near to his lips, the silver haired female held her breath. What will Noctis say?

"_Good morning everyone, this is me." _Diana then quietly affixed her sight at the male speaking, her lips pursed. _"True, the battle that took place here last night was rather devastating, but you citizens should not worry." _She wasn't sure or she's just simply imagining things, but she realized a tint of doubt within his voice, a thing rare for a man as calm as him. Noctis on screen paused before he continued, _"I myself had to admit that the battle last night was rather surprising, and I express my deepest apologize for those who had lost somebody dear to you…" _Her thought flew to the moment Noctis gazed at the blurring buildings when they got back to the palace. _"Yet, I know even if I apologize, I cannot bring those who had lost their lives back to you. Such feat is impossible, but I ask you to trust in me for a bit longer. I have my ministers, my friends, and recently, a young female which I acquainted to not a long time ago…" _Diana realized that Noct was referring to her. Why now, of all time, must he reveal her presence to public?

"…_but rest assured, she will be a valuable asset we can have in the upcoming battle."_

Diana then uncomfortably shifted her focus at the female reporter which then beamed toward the camera. _"An indeed refined and impressive speech from the prince, as expected from the last heir of the Caelum dynasty! Next up, a detailed profile of the prince and his companions! Don't switch your channel away, 'because we'll be back after this break!" _Diana pushed the turn off button, and then put the remote away before she trailed toward the door of her room. She wanted to call Noct, but her cell phone broke during the fight she had earlier with Rembrandt. She then learned not to bring any electronic tool or gadget to battle, but still, how could Noct had his phone undamaged in battles? _"He'll be fine…But still, I want to know how he feels." _As she dropped her hand at the knob, suddenly Marcus stormed in and pulled Diana off balance, causing her to fall on the ground and yelled at Marc, "Knock before you enter somebody else's room, especially a female!"

The blond smirked, much to Diana's annoyance, but she noticed today's paper at the hand of the male sniper. "Marc, what's that?"

Marcus waved the paper at his hand, and then asked, "This?" Diana nodded, before Marc strolled toward the sofa and hurled his body over it. "The headlines. You should read the headlines, for Etro's sake." Diana raised her brow in curiosity before she stood up and walked toward the male and snatched the paper away from him, and despite his protests, she then flipped the paper and found today's headlines, and she gasped. Seriously, what are they thinking, posting the image of the almost destroyed building in midst of this escalating tension, right in the front page, and with large writings that read "The Battle of Destiny – This Nation is on the Verge of War?" She then returned the paper to Marc and hastily asked, "Marc, got any cellphone with you? I want to call Noct."

Marc then searched around his pocket and handed Diana a polished, glossy burning red cell phone before Diana opened it and called Noct's phone. She then waited worriedly for an answer, and was relieved when she heard Noct's voice at the other side. _"Marcus?"_

"Noct, it's me, Diana. Are you okay?"

* * *

Fixed some things at this chapter, especially grammar and some missing words.  
Yesh ppl, I'm still alive. Though barely. I was so surprised when I saw two reviews were in, though anonymous but thank you! It was a great amount of inspiration and support, a proof that this story is still being read among the readers! I hope you can endure with me in updating; I'm on my last months in the middle school. The school ends in 26 April, right after the nation-wide exams, so please keep with me until then! After the 26, I'm free until school starts in July, so please hold on just a little while longer!

And as usual, please R & R. Tell me what you like! And now, time for the list of words…

_Aureus_: He's the driver that drives Noct to the party in the EU 2011 footage. Aureus means golden.  
_Noel_: …No, I'm not alluding to FFXIII-2 here, though yeah I'm in utter despair realizing I can't play this one. Noel is an alternate pronunciation for Christmas.

_**Coming Soon – Chapter 32  
Is Hoping a Sin?  
**_


End file.
